Beyond Bed, Bath, and Beyond
by the-lost-battle
Summary: A normal trip to Bed, Bath, and Beyond leads to a crazy trip to the number one knuckle headed ninja's home Konoha. Co-written by Sarrbear and sherriahstargirl
1. Beginning Bed, Bath, and Beyond

**Beyond Bed, Bath, and Beyond: **_co-authored/written by Michiyo Kumiko (Sara) and sherriahstargirl (Sherriah). _

**A/N:**_ sherriahstargirl writes all the even chapters and Sarr bear writes the odds. Enjoy!!_

**Disclaimer: **don't own Naruto! The plot of this story belongs to Sara!

""- talking

''_- thoughts_

Friday -September 

_**Sara's p.o.v.**_

The ringing of my phone was what woke me. The ring tone was caramelldansen . I really needed to change it. I quickly answered it, not even bothering to look at the number.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice was thick. You could easily tell that I was just recently asleep. The caller must have had it on speaker phone because I almost lost all hearing in my left ear.

"S-A-R-A!" was screamed by many people at once. I cringed. "We're going to the bowling ally. You wanna come with?" It was only Capri talking now.

I was surprised I could even hear what was asked with all the noise in the background. I looked at the clock that sat atop my TV. 9:30pm. My father was already home and asleep. I bit down on my lower lip, a habit I picked up from somewhere. I didn't know were though.

"Yeah. I guess, but I don't have a ride ther-" Capri cut me off. "No problem. We'll pick you up." I gave her specific directions to where to meet me; at the end of my road.

I quickly changed into a black skinny tee-shirt and black jeans. I slowly sneaked into the living room and grabbed my shoes and house keys, just in case I couldn't reopen my window. I paused, listening to see if dad was still asleep or not. I sighed in relief at the sound of his snores. Before reentering my room, I grabbed my navy blue and purple striped long sleeved hoodie.

Grabbing my iPhone, I opened my window and climbed out. I closed my window to where there was a small opening at the bottom. Running across my yard, and my neighbors yard, I switched onto the road. It was a long way to run if I were to make it there on time to meet them.

'_I should have had them meet me closer'_ I thought as I finally made it to the meeting point. I had my hands on my knees breathing hard from the run. Beads of sweat rolled down my face. Surveying the area, I said, "..and they're not here" I had a problems with talking to myself, it didn't matter if I was alone or not. I still did it. I was too caught up in my thoughts and pacing back and forth in the middle of the road, that I didn't realize they had arrived.

The honk of a horn was what startled me out of my thoughts. Giving my friends a goofy grin, Sherriah stepped out of the van and pushed me in before reentering herself. Once we were moving I said, "It feels like a clown car in here." causing everyone to laugh. Nicole was driving. She's Capri's older sister. Said girl was in the passenger's seat. In the 2ndrow Kayla sat in the middle with Izzy, Capri's boyfriend, on her left and Sam on her right. I was sitting in the far back in the middle with Abby on my right and Sherriah on my left.

"Yo, Sam! Where's Tim?" I asked her. They're boyfriend and girlfriend like Capri and Izzy, but Izzy's here, but Tim's not.

"He's meeting us at the bowling ally." she said. '_Wow. I think that's a first I believe.' _I thought

I turned to Sherriah and asked, "Hey, you update your fanfic yet?"

"No, not yet." she said to me before looking out the window and pointed out up ahead. "Hey look! Its Bed, Bath, and Beyond!" she said laughing. Why was she laughing? Was it some kind of inside joke or something?

"I wonder what the beyond part is?" I heard myself asking.

"Why don't we find out." Sherriahsaid. "It couldn't hurt to look around. Maybe it'll be like the movie Click." I said, thinking it was too good to be true.

'_Yeah. Good idea. I've never been there before, the bowling ally can wait' _I thought before asking who wanted to go along. It was only Sherriah and I. We had cell phones so we could easily keep in touch. "Okay Nicole. You think you could drop me and Sherriah off at Bed, Bath, and Beyond? This place is huge so you'd be picking us up after a while. " I asked _'I wanna see the whole place'_ I thought.

Nicole dropped us off at the front of the store. We started off at the far right of the building and slowly made it to the other side. I spotted a hallway and thought it led to a bathroom. Going down the hallway, we came across a door. I tried to open it myself but couldn't. Motioning for Sherriah to help. Together we managed to open the door half way.

"Man, what's this door made of?" Sherriah asked aloud. I had no idea. You would need a muscle man just to open it all the way. "Must be something important back here to have a door like this." I muttered. Sherriah nodded her head in agreement.

The room was empty. It really creeped me out for some reason and I think Sherriahfelt the same. We made our way into the middle of the room. From here we could view each corner of the room. A earthquake shook the room causing us to fall to the ground. "God, that's gonna leave a mark." I groaned, hopefully I, we, wont have problems sitting down. Or people might get the wrong idea. If you know what I mean. and if you do you're a perv.

Again, too caught up in my thoughts, I never noticed that the scenery changed. That is until Sherriah pointed it out. "Sarr-Bear, I don't remember the room being like this." she said.

I looked around us. I was confused. Is this the beyond of Bed, Bath, and Beyond? When I looked around I noticed that we were in a forest. The trees were like 50 times our height. Okay I'm exaggerating a little bit you could say. But those trees are fairly tall. It made me feel shorter that I already am.

"Sarr-Bear! Look! There's a gate up ahead." Sherriah called, already heading towards the said gate.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled after her, while I was running to catch up to her. _'Sneaky. I didn't even hear her walk away.'_ I thought to myself. The gate was about the height as the trees, if not taller. It looked familiar, but once I saw the symbol on it, I knew exactly where we were. I ran my hand through my hair causing some to fall in my face. All I saw was bright red.

"What the hell?" I asked confused. My hair had changed colors. It wasn't the dark brown, almost black hair I _should _have. Instead it was a bright red, like Gaara's from Naruto. _'Has Sherriah not noticed this yet? How could you not?'_ I asked myself

"Sarr-Bear. You know what that symbol is right? Because I sure do." Sherriah said to me. _'Yeah. I know the symbol. it's the symbol for Konohagakure, Konoha for short. We're in Naruto's world.!'_ I thought more than excited. This is like every child/teens dream!

I nodded my head to Sherriah to answer her question. I pinched my left arm only to yelp. "Okay. I'm not dreaming." I said out loud while rubbing my arm where I pinched it. I had to make sure if I was or not.

Two men jumped in front of us. The action was so sudden it caused Sherriah to scream. And let me tell you, her screams can make a person deaf. I'm used to the screams, but the men in front of us are not. Sucks for them.

She wasn't screaming anymore but she did have a hand over her chest. I looked back at the men. One had his hands over his ears and his eyes shut tight. While the other was trying to clear the ringing out of his ears. I cautiously walked towards them. I motioned for Sherriah to stay where she was. My face was blank. Void of any emotion. I was pretty much emotionless. I've been told many of times that I'm cold and emotionless. Its mostly true, only my closest friends ever see my emotions. Barely anyone other than them can barely get a rise out of me.

The men tensed up once they noticed I was closer to them. They were both dressed in green/black clothes and wearing headbands with the symbol of Konoha on them. Quickly they pulled out what looked like daggers but were slightly different. _'Ah, my first time seeing a kunai up close. Yay!' _I thought. I always got giddy when it came to weapons.

The man on the right said, "Halt!" the man on the left continued for him. "State your name and your business here." he said

"Sara, Sara Edwards. The chick behind me is Sherriah Baker." I said, skipping the question about our business here. "Where are your headbands?" the one on the right spoke again. Sherriah moved to where she was standing to my right.

"Headbands? We don't have one. We're lost." Sherriah told them. The men looked at each other before looking us over. _'Probably looking for any threats.' _I thought. The male on the left ran off, leaving the male on the right with us. He returned shortly with two more men. Now there was four men here. The two new men moved to stand where the old were before we approached. _'Replacements'_ I thought

The men grabbed one of our arms each. Smoke appeared around us. Once it cleared we were in a different place all together. The room we were in looked like an office. Behind us was a door and in front of us was a medium sized desk with a blonde haired woman laying her head on it. I smelt something in the air so I took a deep breath. I followed the smell to where it was the strongest and it led me to the blonde haired woman. Leaning forward, I sniffed again before I jerked back with disgust.

"She's drunk!" I shouted. "What is this bullshit! She's supposed to be your leader!" I continued to rant on how a proper leader should be. Sherriah quickly moved behind me and covered my mouth. Successfully shutting me up.

"Sorry. She gets like this when she sees or hears something she doesn't like. She was really, probably talking to herself." Sherriah said, attempting to reassure the men. The two men started talking to each other quietly when a brown haired woman walked in.

"What's going on in here?" she asked, eying the drunk woman before sighing. "She's drunk again?" the men nodded their heads in reply. Quietly she inquired about us. I couldn't hear what was being said but I could tell she was asking about us because she kept looking at us. The only thing I heard was what sounded like "team 8" or "10 8". The men disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hello. I'm Shizune, and you are…?" she asked. This time Sherriah introduced us. "My name is Sherriah Baker" she paused while pointing to me and continuing "andthis is my friend Sara Edwards."

"I apologize for Tsunade-hime's actions. If you will come back later I assure you she will not be like this." Shizune told us before ushering us out of the room. We were left in the hallway, which had many people walking up and down.

"Uh, how do we get out of this freakin' building?!" I exclaimed, causing many people to stare at us. A woman tapped me on my shoulder and pointed to the end of the hallway.

"Oh…..okay. Thanks." I muttered. We made our way down the _very_long hallway to the door. Once we were outside we surveyed our surroundings. It wasn't too different from the anime. Just not as bright.

'_I cant believe we're actually here!'_I thought, still shocked. Of course I would be shocked. Its not every day that you get transported to a very popular anime/manga.

"How about we go this way?" Sherriah asked, pointing towards what looked like a row of shops and markets. "Nah, I don't feel like going that way yet. Why don't we just split up. I wanna go this way." I said pointing towards some mountains.

With that said and done we went out separate ways. _'We'll find each other if we really nee to.' _I thought as I walked away.

**A/N: the next chapter will be written by Sherriahstargirl.**

**2215 words.**


	2. Sherchan :3

**sherriahstargirl wrote this chapter ^_^  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way! or the song Emo Kid by Adam and Andrew**

**3,467 words YAY!**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

"Singing"

**Sherriah's P.O.V.**

As I walked out of the mean-lady's office I notice that I was getting really hungry. I started to think of places were there could be good food. I started just walking around hoping to see a McDonald's or a Burger King.

Many people that passed me on the road kept staring at me like I was an alien. …Well technically I was, but it still made me feel uncomfortable_ 'Is it because I'm different?'_ I started to get frustrated at how silly all these people were.

Many children and adults that passed me were snickering and pointing at me. Now I was point blank pissed. I started to yell at them, "What is wrong with you people? Haven't you ever seen a black person before?!"

And with that statement more stares just penetrated my body. Though I thought it was strange that they were staring at me because I swear that I read that in Naruto there are black people there, I would later find out the reason why they were really staring at me.

That was my first weird moment in Konoha. My name is Sherriah Baker. I'm a normal height person of 5'6 and have very short brown hair. I have been told that my eyes resemble milk chocolate. Which I can't see that in my eyes at all, but like I said I have been told. Oh and did I say that I'm African-American. Which isn't a big of a deal but when you think that a bunch of people from a land that you never thought existed staring at you because of race it kind of makes you really feel awkward..

Somehow I'm going to blame Sarr-Bear for this. Why? Just to be mean.

As I kept walking still looking for some food, it seemed like more people were staring. I checked my outfit to make sure nothing was wrong. I had the same Betty Boop black and grey jacket on. Check. I had the same brown tank top underneath it. Check. I had they same grey pants that I loved on. Check. Same boring glas-…. WHERE THE HECK DID MY GLASSES GO??_ 'Oh shoot I can't see without them. What am I going to do? ...Wait a second. Why can I see perfect when I don't have my glasses? '_I put my hand up and checked my vision. For the first time in my life I could see something so clear without having to make my eyes squint or wear bulky glasses. It was so touching that I could have cried. But I didn't. I was still wondering wear the heck did my glasses went. I knew I had them on when Capri called me to tell me that they were going to karaoke….again…. I remember I took them off and started to bit on the part that you put on your ears and telling her I can make it. When they picked me up I remember my mom telling me to take my glasses and me telling her I had it but were did I had it?_ 'WHY THE HECK CANT I FIGURE OUT WHERE MY GLASSES WENT!?'_

I was having an internal conflict when my stomach started to make noises reminding me that Mr. Tummy was hungry. Then I came upon the ramen shop that everyone loved. I rebreed that Naruto might be there and that made me swoon on the fact that I might meet a celebrity. I went in and sat down on one of the stools. Before the waitress got to me I checked out the shop. There was an old couple holding hands while eating, I smiled at that. There was a blond guy scarfing down his food, I frowned at that. I wanted so ramen! There were also three people who looked suspicious and that made me uncomfortable. One of them caught my gaze and smirked heavily at me. He took creepy to a whole new level. Then one of the people that were with him got his attention and scolded him, while the other was shrinking back in her stool. I then got who they were. They are... _'Oh shoot don't tell me I forgot their names. Dag it were they team 9 or something….Well I guess it didn't matter right now. Mr. Tummy is getting so hungry'_

The waitress came up to me, "What would you like order?" I'm so happy that they we can hear them in English and not in Japanese. _'I wonder if Sarr-Bear knows that.'_ "A beef ramen please" If the mean blond lady could hear us talking Japanese I guess we can speak it too. She nodded her head and walked to the back to make it.

I sighed and closed my eyes to relax me more when I heard this voice out of nowhere. "You're not from around here are you?" I wanted to tell him that that was the cheesy pick up line but since I didn't know this person well I didn't say anything. I opened my eyes to see the blond up close.

I ALMOST freaked out! No other than Naruto Uzumaki was sitting to the side of me! In all of his Time- Skip glory he was sporting his regular outfit but with a noodle hanging out of his mouth. He slurped it and held out his hand for me to take, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next hokage! BELIEVE IT!" Oh I defiantly did. I took his hand and knew I could be comfortable with him. After I shook his hand I said, "I'm Sherriah Baker and yes I am new around here." My bowl of ramen was placed in front of me. I looked up and smiled very brightly at the waitress who smiled right back.

I wanted to dig in the bowl of ramen but I was with Naruto I couldn't with him around. "You know you wanna dig in.", _'Did he read my mind?'_, "Don't worry I wont tell anyone that you did." I smiled at his comment and went to town on that ramen. Of course it was hot and burnt my tongue a bit but that didn't matter. I was a very hungry person who had a bowl of delicious ramen in front of me. What would you do?

After I ate all the noodles I realized that I had to pay for it. That's when I slumped in my seat and let out a small groan. I had to ask Naruto to pay for it. _'I wonder if he could pay for this with his own five bowls of ramen.'_ "Hey Naruto, I was wondering if you could pay for my ramen for me? I normally have money on me but I don't today. I swear I can pay you back if you just do this one time."

He smiled that famous grin of his and answered, "Sure Sher- Chan! It's not a problem" I kind of grimaced at the nickname. It wasn't cute nor catchy just awkward. He opened up his frog change purse and we both saw not one, not two, but three flies flying out of it. We both sweat dropped and looked at each other than the six bowls total for us. _'Oh crap were in for it'_

I felt a rush of air going by me and Naruto. My eyes were too slow to see the suspicious group past by us and slip something in Naruto pocket. Naruto being a ninja saw every move that they made. He saw one of them slip there hand in his pocket and put something in there. He reached in the pocket and pulled out a stack full of money. I saw him count it and saw that it was the correct amount that we needed to pay for our food. He jumped out of his chair and startled me when he picked me up and started to jump for joy.

My mind didn't have to process what was happening. Because out of instinct and surprise I started screaming a very high pitch cry. Believe me when I say this you don't ever want me to scream in the same room as you and defiantly not next to you. I have been known to make people go deaf for a minute or so. When I opened my closed eyes I saw that he had put me down and was shivering with pain. I immediately felt bad for what I did and gave him an awkward hug. "I'm so sorry Naru. I didn't mean to…. So sorry….please forgive me…..all my fault…. I hurt someone again….sorry….bad Riah…" I started to say random phrases of guilt to him. It came out jumbled because of how heartbreaking he looked when I screeched. He cut me off and said, "You called me 'Naru'," and I was expecting he would be mad at it, "I LOVE IT! DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT BY YOURSELF?" He made me forget about how sad I was and made me become hyper with his energy. "YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!!"

There was silence all around the stand and I realized what I just did. I looked at Naru's face and it was in plain shock. I mentally slapped myself. _'Oh crap, I just used his catchphrase!'_ His voice brought me back into reality, "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? YOU SAY THAT TOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE TI!"

The whole shop went silence. This was Naruto, The guy who always believes it. I was happy that I made him not 'believe it', but he's Naruto. He has to believe it._ 'This is a job for super fixer Riah!'_ "Well you better believe it. BECAUSE NARUTO UZUMAKI IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE IT, YOU'LL NEVER BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE!!" I screamed the last part to get him to understand the severity of his actions. He froze in the spot that he was in. He unleashed a grin and said "HOW CAN I NOT FORGIVE A PERSON LIKE YOU SHER- CHAN? You have to come with me to meet the rest of the gang! ...Oh but shoot I have to go home and get my camera first…Come on Sher-Chan!" He pulled my arm and ran out of the place. But not before he slammed down the money for the food.

"You're going to love everyone you know? You will meet Sakura and I will bet that u will like here" I had to have an inner laugh at that one. "Oh and I will bet that when Sasuke sees you he will be his same emo self!" Now that one deserved an outer laugh. I broke out in song, "He's an emo boy! Non-conforming as can be. You be non-conforming too if you look just like him! He has paint on his nails and make-up on his face! He's almost emo enough to start shaving his legs…" I stopped singing the emo boy song to see Naruto laughing non-stop. I thought it was because of the song so I kept singing. "Cause he feels real deep when he's dressing in drag! He calls it freedom of expression! People call him a fag!" Naru was on the floor still laughing in a big fit. I started to do my expression of Sasuke, "OMG! My life is so depressing. I will never live a happy normal life! ...Man, I feel like tacos!" I swear when I looked at him it look like he was not even breathing. I tried to shake him but he laid there frozen. I saw him looking pass me and I knew what had happen._ 'Oh shoot!'_

I turned around to see no other than Sasuke Uchiha with his fist closed and his eyes that look like he was going to kill. He walked up to close to me and whispered in my ear, "If you dare sing that song about me ever again I will make sure you will have a slow and painful death." He scared the crap out of me! No lie!

I started to think about the word death after he said that. "You know the word death is such a weird word. I wonder if I die here, I will end up back home? But that's crazy Sherriah why would that happen? I wonder I leave I will leave Sarr-Bear here?" I thought I was thinking this but I was actually saying it out loud. I look at Sasuke and Naru and saw that they had sweat dropped. "Dobe…Who is this girl?" He sized me up, "Is it even a girl?

"No one has ever called me an 'it' before. THAT BASTARD!!" I knew payback was in order so I looked at Naru and placed my hands over my ears. He immediately picked up was I was about to do and covered his ears. Before the victim could pick up what I was about to do I let out my loudest scream to date.

My eyes were now closed and I felt on top of a mountain. I felt like nothing could ever make me stop screaming. I was feeling that way until I felt someone's hand on my mouth. I yelp at the person who was behind me. For all I know it was some pervert. I started to thrash around to get out of the grip this person had on me. One of their hands was currently around my waist which I felt that it violated my personal bubble. "Let her go Kiba." That came from a voice that had no emotion in it. I turned around and opened my eyes and saw great big beautiful brown eyes. "Oh my goodness!" That earned a laugh from Kiba and he replied, "Thanks your not bad looking yourself."

"IS THIS BASTARD FLIRTING WITH ME!?" I was still thinking out loud and was fuming with anger at him. "WHO THE HELL THOSE HE THINK HE IS?!"

"Well sunshine, I'm citizen here and I just happen to have very sensitive ears and your screams seem to bother me and everyone else. I had a quick come back thanks to my best friend. "Well, why don't you shove pencil up your sharpener?!" Everyone was stunned at what I just said. Sasuke was still having trouble hearing but he got what I said. His face stayed the same. Naruto started to crack up laughing yet again. I turned around and saw Hinata Hyuga was sporting a nice red blush and Shino with an unchanging face. Kiba started to laugh as well with Naruto.

I felt a tug at my feet and saw a very cute big dog sniffing at my feet. I knew it was Akamaru. I absolutely love dogs and I had to pet his head. "You are such a pretty dog. If I was a dog than I would follow you everywhere."

Once again that voice of Kiba's started to talk again. "Oh so you're the stalker type" My favorite anime dog sensed my discomfort started to growl at Kiba for the rude comment. "Aw don't tell me that you like her?" While Kiba was having a conversation with his dog, I checked everyone out there was Hinata who was staring at Naruto with fresh blush on her face and Shino…. I really couldn't tell what he was doing with those glasses on. He swiftly said, "We should get going" His teammates replied at the same time, "Hai!"

They were gone as quickly as the came. I notice that Sasuke must have left during all of this because he was no where to be found. Naruto was looking at me with this smile on his face. "What's with the creepy smile Naru? You are creeping me out. Just a bit!" He looked at me and just kept grinning, "You are so much fun Sher-Chan!" Once again I shivered at the nickname. 'He needs to pick a new one before I die of humiliation.'

He once again pulled me and was taking me somewhere. I closed my eyes and let his hand guide me to where ever. "Open your eyes Sher-Chan." Once I did I noticed that we were at his apartment and boy was it messy. There was bowls of ramen everywhere I looked and he had his clothes everywhere. Even on the ceiling fan there laid a pair of boxers. _'YAY, now I solve the famous question! He is a boxer man! I wonder why they are up there. He must have been doing the naughty naughty with a certain pink hair girl.'_

I was lost in la-la land when Naruto was calling my name trying to get me to respond. "Ha- ha….naughty naughty Naru!" He started to look at me weird when I started saying my thoughts yet again. I looked at him and notice that we were sitting on a couch crowded with junk. "Hey Naru. What are your boxers doing up there?" Once I said that he started to blush and jumped up and grabbed them and threw them somewhere. After an uncomfortable silence he said something, "Hey Sher-chan?" I looked at him, "Yeperoos!" He started to laugh and said, "You should stay away from Kiba. He's nice and all but when he gets around pretty girls he becomes a huge flirt. I don't want you to get hurt by him. I NEVER let my friends get hurt."

I took in what he had said, "What are you talking about Naru? I didn't get that vibe from him. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." He started to frown when I said that, "Boy, if you don't turn that frown upside down or I'm going to whack you"

He started to smile again and that made me so happy.

"Eh Naru. Where's your bathroom?" He pointed at a door and started to take a nap on his couch. I went to the bathroom and what I saw was very shocking. _'The bathroom actually looks pretty decent. _'I looked in the mirror above the sink and was shocked at what I saw. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO ME?!"

I started to scream and yell out a bunch of words that were plain gibberish. Naru must have waked up from his nap because he started to bang at the door. I stared at the reflection in the mirror that was supposed to be me and I was still shell shocked. The first thing that I noticed was my eyes. No longer were they brown but now a very dark purple. The were what I call a nice violet. Not only was my eyes different, but my hair was also changed. It was black, just dark black locks on top of my head. I always wished that I had black hair but I could never dye my hair. _'Wow it looks pretty good with my eyes!'_

'_I wondered if my phone still works.'_ I took out my phone which was a dumb pink razor and started to dial Sarr-Bear and waited for her to pick up her phone. The phone kept ringing but she didn't pick up. I got her voice mail and I left her a nice long message, "Hey Sarr, first of all I'm mad at you for not answering your fricking I-Phone. Second of all, you will not believe whose place I'm in right now…..come on…guess…think harder….. I know you can do it…..he's blond and has a show named after him…Well if you didn't guess it well where in deep stuff. Third of all have you thought of where were going to live? How are we going to earn money? How did we get here? And most importantly how are we going to get back? Just leaving you a thought for today. Bye!"

I hanged up the phone and sighed. I reached in my pocket to pull out my Mp3 player which was named Super Meizu. I started to play the 'Bad Touch' and walked out of the bathroom. When I walked out I saw Naruto about to bust down the door with a kick. "Sher- Chan!" He pulled me in a hug and once again I sighed.

**The next chapter will be written by: Chibi Seme Sasuke (previously Jasper Hale Iz MINE and Michiyo Kumiko)**


	3. what age limits?

**A/N: This one is written by Chibi Seme Sasuke. (Previously Jasper Hale Iz MINE and Michiyo Kumiko)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song "Big and Chunky"**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"Singing"

_**Sara's P.O.V.**_

The mountains that resembled a mini Mount Rushmore was farther away than I had originally thought. _'There is no way I'm walking all those miles to that mountain. I'll just have to view it from afar.'_ I nodded my head in agreement with my thoughts. I stopped and surveyed my surroundings. "Shops, shops, ally way, cute guy, freaks with strange haircuts and outfits, shops….god there's a lot of shops around here." I mumbled.

Spinning around in an 'about face' that I had learned in JROTC, I continued to head back from where I had came from. I closed my eyes briefly as I was walking only to bump into something, or should I say someone. I was knocked to the ground as the person who I had bumped into, dropped their book. I quickly picked myself off the ground, grabbing the book while I was at it.

The book was orange. On the cover there were two people on it. One male, one female. It seemed the male was chasing the female. Above the picture in medium sized letters it said, 'Icha Icha Paradise: book one.'

"Wow. Icha Icha Paradise. I seriously have to get one of these…." I said trailing off as a hand slowly came into my vision; successfully blocking my view of the book. I pouted.

"Here." I said shoving the book into the obvious male figure. I was pretty sure that it was Kakashi Hatake, but then again, that book was popular. It could be anybody.

"Now that wasn't really nice." he said. Yep. I was right. It IS Kakashi. Wait a second. Wasn't he supposed to be a ninja? He could have easily prevented me falling on my ass. Unless he did it on purpose? Nah, he couldn't have…….could he? My face felt warm. Was I blushing? Why would I be blushing? A hand came down on my head, ruffling my hair.

"Hey! Watch it, man. Never touch a girl's hair. Got it?" I said, _'Especially mine! But since it's you I don't really mind. Not that I'm going to say that out loud.'_

"Oh."

'_What? Is that all he has to say, "Oh". At least say sorry.'_ I thought glaring at him.

"You're new here." he pointed out. I nodded. _'No duh, Captain obvious.' _I thought sarcastically.

"Have you seen the whole village?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Can I show you around?"

'_Did he just ask me out? A 26 year old, mysterious, all in all hotness that is named Kakashi, asking me out? No way.' _I sputtered , and knew I was blushing if only a little. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded my head.

He put the book away into his vest before casually placing his right arm around my shoulder. _'He sure is getting close….I'm a little uncomfortable having his hand so close to my chest…'_ I thought looking at his hand in the corner of my eye.

"Over here we have the Academy. That's where all children go to learn the ways of a ninja. That is, if they want to be one. Not everyone in our village are ninja." Kakashi said pointing towards a fairly large 1 story building. I nodded my head to signal him to continue.

There were many shops as I mentioned before. Some were vegetable markets, others meat. Most were just clothing and weapon stores. Most likely expensive too. "Uh, over here is the …uh, bar." Kakashi tried to say as quiet as he could. "A bar , huh? Sweet. How old do you have to be to get in?" I asked. "20. Which is much older than you." he stated

"Tch. By 4 years." I said. _'I really don't understand why I asked. I'll go if I want to go. No matter what the age limit is.'_ I thought to myself before I realized I just sounded bitchy and stuck up. So not me. "Lets go in." I said heading towards the door.

I stopped at the door and turned around when I didn't hear Kakashi's footsteps behind me. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to join me?" I asked him. He looked up at the sky for a moment, then joined me at the door. "You're too young." he whispered to me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Yeah? Well…well, you're too old!" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "You should really keep that tongue of yours in your mouth before something happens." he warned me playfully (well it seemed playful to me). I went to retort but I was cut off by a loud yell of, "Hey! Kakashi!"

I looked around trying to find out who yelled out, when I came across a old man with white hair and a huge perverted grin on his face. Did I forget to mention he was surrounded by women. (Sluttish looking women if I do say so myself) _'Jiraiya….or as Naruto calls him: "Pervy Sage.". ……….'_ Should have known he'd be in here. Most likely he's trying to get some girls. Or as he would say: 'research.'

As Kakashi spoke to Jiraiya quietly, I looked around at all the people. There was barely anyone here. _'It'll be crowded later I'm sure.'_

"So what are you doing here? You don't seem like the kind of person who goes to bars." Jiraiya asked Kakashi. "I'm showing a new resident in the village around." he said.

"Really? Well, where is the boy?" Jiraiya asked. Kakashi coughed. "It's a girl."

"Oh! Oh! Where is she? What's here name? Is she good looking? Do you think she'll model for me?" he asked rambling on. _'Eww. Disgusting. And no, in my opinion, I'm not good looking. Tch.' _I thought, even though I've been told all the time that I'm cute. Tch, yeah right.

I headed towards the door. I'll show myself around. I mean, I have seen the anime and read the manga. It couldn't be that much different.

"Her name is….. Uh, I'm not sure. I never asked. But she's right here!" Kakashi said pointing behind him. "I don't see anybody…." Jiraiya mumbled. "What?" Kakashi asked turning around, his one visible eye wide, as he spotted me at the door. He quickly strode over and pushed me towards where Jiraiya was at.

"This it the girl I was telling you about. Jiraiya this is….." Kakashi trailed off, obviously he wanted me to supply them with my name.

I sighed. "…..Sara."

"Sara? Are you some kind of foreigner? Your name doesn't sound Japanese." Jiraiya stated. "Err. Yes I guess you could say I'm a foreigner. My name is Hebrew for princess. I'm American and part German." _'And I don't know the rest of my heritage. Oh well, not that they or anyone else need to know.'_

"If you're a foreigner, then how can you speak Japanese so well?" Kakashi asked. I blinked. "Speak Japanese? I'm not speaking Japanese, I'm speaking in English." I said confused.

"English? No….you're speaking in Japanese, how else could we know what you're saying? I only know Japanese." Kakashi told me.

"Whoa. Schweet! I wonder if Sherriah knows this!"

"Who's Sherriah?" Kakashi asked

"A friend." I said. "We should really get going before it gets dark."

"Yes, you're right. Lets go." and with that we left the bar.

As we were walking, Kakashi spoke up. "So your name is Sara." I nodded, "Yeah" I said yawning and stretching my arms over my head. "And your name is Kakashi." he nodded.

I looked up at the sun, then pulled my phone out of my pocket. My phone read 9:50pm. _'Alright, there is seriously something wrong here. It was 9:30pm when I left my house. So only 20 minutes passed this whole time? There's no way. It's day light here but it was night at home……I'm so confused.'_

"Hey. Kakashi. Sorry to cut this short, I'll make it up to you some how, but I really need to find Sherriah." I said as I gave him a friendly hug and ran off leaving him standing there dumbfounded.

I continued to jog down the street looking for Sherriah. I couldn't find her but I did find Sasuke.

"Hey! Um, I'm sorry for bothering you, but have you seen a girl who's African-American with black hair, about 5'6". Oh! And she's really loud!" I asked rushed.

"Tch. You mean that _thing!_ " he asked as if he was disgusted. "It's with the dobe."

"The dobe?" I asked. "Naruto," he growled. "Do you know where they are?" I asked him. It seemed like he was getting annoyed.

"There's no telling when it comes to the dobe." he said before jumping into the trees and disappearing. _'Well that was no help. All I found out was that she was with Naruto. No fair she got to meet him first.' _I thought as I pouted.

So I continued on in my search to find Sherriah, singing a little tune while I was at it.

"Chunky, chunky,  
I like 'em big  
I like 'em chunky  
I like 'em big  
I like 'em plumpy  
I like 'em round  
With something, something  
They Like my sound  
They think I'm funky

My name is Motto Motto  
You say it double  
Say my name  
Motto Motto  
Say it again  
Motto Motto  
I am nice and smooth  
So nice and sassy

no other Hippos  
Don't wanna get next to me  
I like em chunky, chunky, chunky  
Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy  
chunky, chunky, chunky  
Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy  
I like em hippos  
That's in the wild  
I like they attitude  
I like they style  
The way they walk, walk  
The way they talk, talk  
I like 'em with a appetite  
To eat a shark, shark  
And when a dog barks, she'll eat em too

I love every inch,Oh yes I do  
I like em chunky, chunky, chunky  
Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy,  
chunky, chunky, chunky,  
Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy,

Ain't nothin' wrong,  
With lovin' chunky,  
I like 'em funny,  
I like 'em spunky,  
I like 'em witty,  
I like 'em smart……with brains,  
Girl I Like your big…….  
What you say,  
Your big ol' heart  
What,  
Girl you crazy,  
She drive me crazy  
I love my lady  
She nice and shapely  
She nice and spacey  
Take so much space up  
Like a big ol' spaceship  
Movin' so gracious

yes

It's all in the way she moves  
It's all in the way she moves  
It's all in the way It's all in the way she moves  
When she do, what she do  
What she do, what she do, what she do, what she do  
Get it girl  
Chunky  
Plumpy  
Chunky  
Plumpy  
Ain't nothin' wrong  
Ain't nothin' wrong  
Chunky  
plump."


	4. The scream heard round the world

"talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**A/N: sherriahstargirl wrote this one, enjoy!!!  
**

_**Sherriah's POV**_

The orange blur I call Naruto was still embracing me in a tight bear hug when I said, "Naru, if you don't let me go then I will scream your head off." As quick, as I said it my warmth was gone. He still had that adorable smile on his face that automatically brightens my mood. "I really have to find my friend, Naru. Will you help me? I promise I will cook and clean your house afterwards. I will also travel across Konoha with you and let you be my guide."

'_Sucker! I'm getting the better deal here. Who would not pay a billion dollars to be with Naruto?'_

After a pause, he finally answered, "Of course Sher-Chan! But you don't have to clean my space", '_because I don't want you to find my secret stash,' _"But you do have to cook for me and some friends. We should have your friend and a bunch of my friends meet." I could tell he was about to tell me something I didn't want to hear by the look on his face. "Hey Sher, Do you know what day it is?"

I looked at him for a second and asked, "Why does it matter Naruto?" My hands were on my hips and I was giving him my 'what the heck are you scheming look'. "Heh-he-heh! You'll see! I think you should let me have three wishes. Will you please Sher? For me."

He put on this puppy-eyed look on his face and it scared me that he might actually win the three wishes. "Naru, No! To whatever you're planning, thinking, and actually doing! I think it's going to be something I don't like and I will have none of that!"

"I bet you'll change your mind soon. So I got my camera and I'm sure that we'll find your friend real soon." He took my hand and we dashed out of his space. We were running at a pace that I couldn't keep up with. I started to slow down and let go of his hand. My breath started going at an erratic rate. I couldn't breathe enough oxygen in my lungs.

As a child, this always used to happen to me. I would always push myself too far and end up lying on the cold bathroom floor to catch my breath. I started to fall to the ground when I felt something hold me up. "Gosh, what the heck did you do to yourself?" '_I'm hearing voices Great!'_

I felt whatever it was position me in a way that I was in a bridal hold. '_What or who is this? They smell so familiar!' _I snuggled closer to the body I was held to and was surprised to find out that they were ice cold. I went closer to the body so much that I could hear their heart beat go at an irregular pattern. "Something is wrong with you…."

I couldn't tell if it was me or the thing that said it. I felt myself drift into and out of reality. I felt another presence join whoever it was. "Teme! What did you do to her?!" I knew who that voice was! If that voice called who was carrying me 'Teme'…

'_Oh my goodness! The ultimate emo, heartless, and mean Uchiha was holding me!'_

I started to struggle against said boy due to my commerciality being compromise by the close proximity of our bodies. "Stop wiggling! I'm trying to help you!" I started to cough mad crazy after he said that. "See! You made it worse!"

It actually sounded like he actually cared for me. In addition, with that said I started to cough even harder. "Teme! Give her to me! I can take care of her!" Naruto started to pull at my arms to hard for my liking. "Hey….Naru stop that." I felt him stop moving and I open my eyes. Naruto look like he was going to blow a fuse and Sasuke didn't look any better either.

'_I am having an attack, Sasuke finds me and starts bringing me who knows were, Naru shows up and is shouting for some freakin reason. Now there fighting over me! Moreover, not the type that I would like! There treating me like a little child! What else could possibly go wrong?'_

"What the heck are you guys doing to Sherriah?!" Once again, I realized whose voice that belongs to. It was dog boy running up behind Naruto with a wild look I his eyes. "Oh shit!" I looked up at Sasuke amazed that he just used emotion while talking. The coughing stopped as I looked at his beautiful onyx eyes. His gaze met mines and I swear he looked like he was puzzled at my face. Before I could ask what with the expression the violent shaking came to me. I started to thrash around and for a second I saw a glimpse of all three of their faces.

What scared me the most was not that there was something seriously wrong with me and I was seriously having some symptoms that were seriously freaking me out. No. What really scared me was the look on all the three male ninja's that had the look of concern for me. They stopped everything they were doing to look at me. All the arguing, bickering, and pushing and shoving were at a stand still so they could bore their eyes into me.

I'm not really sure what happened next, but it went something like this.

Sasuke called out, "Naruto! Go to Tsunade and tell her the emergency! Kiba! I know your team was watching her. Did she come with another person?" Kiba started to pace and think but it was a bit to slow for Sasuke's liking. "Hurry up! I don't think she has enough time!" The giant dog started to bark when I started to cough up blood. They all freaked out.

Kiba answered, "I think their was another girl. However, Hinata and Shino are watching her. I would have to find out where they were an…" he was interrupted by an angry Uchiha, "Just get it done! We don't know what she reacts too! Her friend is very important! GO! Both of you! I will meet you at the hospital."

With that, it was all a blur. The scenery and my memory. It all came in flashes. Went through a couple doors. Sasuke yelled at the nurses to fix me. I was brought to a room and the doctor gave one look at my now mixed up body and he started yelling words. Nurses came in and started to prepare a shot for me. I was still functioning enough to know that needles were bad things so I started to escape. I think I was winning because I was off the bed and moving to the door. Then the blur of orange came by me and grabbed one of my arms. I think I was giving it hell because another grayish figure grabs another arm. I was seriously about to scream because of the nurse coming closer with the needle.

Then I saw and felt something I would never forget for the rest of my life. A bluish blog came toward me and put their lips on mine. I was starting to sway from it. I didn't realize that the nurse already stuck me with the sedative. When the person pulled back from my lips I made sure, I give them something to think about later. I used all my strength that I had and kneed them in the no no spot. Then I suddenly fell to a deep sleep.

When I woke up, I saw none other than my best friend Sarr-bear in front of me. "S..." I couldn't say anything else cause of the pain in my throat. "Dummy, how could you make me panic so much? When I saw Kiba running toward me I nearly freaked out. When he said your name I started running so fast to get here." I tried to speak again but I couldn't.

"Oh you can't speak right now. The nurses said your screaming did something to your insides. Like sound waves and crap. You totally messed up your voice box. Nevertheless, they said it would heal. Don't scream again okay? What am I saying of course your going to scream again... but don't do it for so long okay? I don't want to bring your body back to real life and have to explain to your parents that your voice killed you. Which is like suicide when you think about it."

Her voice kept talking and I kept listening but something caught my eye in the room. There were many people in the room that I didn't know were there before. I started to point at them and grabbed Sara by the collar to explain to me what was happening. Good thing she catches on quick cause she started to tell me, "Well your injuries were so bad the blonde lady had to fix you up. Naruto got her and pulled her all the way here in her drunkenness. Kiba found me like I said, and brought his whole team that was watching us here." I looked at her for a second and I counted the people.

There was one more person missing.

She pointed to the other side of the room and there was no other that Sasuke in the hospital bed next to me. I caught his eye and he glared a whole through my body. '_What's got him in such a foul mood? Jerk!'_ I made a face of disgust and then everyone in the room started to snicker. I really was confused at all this and it was so frustrating not being able to talk.

Then Naruto said," She hasn't have a clue what happened Teme!" The so called Teme rolled to his side facing away from me and muttered,

"Dobe."


	5. Play date

**A/N: Sarrbear wrote this one :3 enjoy!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Singing"_

**Sara's POV (before meeting Sherriah at the hospital)**

I didn't know what to do. I was bored. I didn't even know where Sherriah was. All I knew was that Sherriah was with Naruto. They could be anywhere. I sighed and leaned against a tree near me. I ran my hands through my hair and over my face like someone would do to wake themselves up in the mornings. "I still can't believe I have red hair. I've always wanted to dye my hair this color but my dad would kick me out of the house. Home....how do we get home? How long will we be stuck here? Why are we here." I said, whispering to myself. I sighed again. _'What to do, what to do….ugh I'm so bored. It would be n--'_

My train of thought was interrupted by the sounds of heavy movement, as if someone was running for their life. All I saw was a dog. I hated dogs with a passion. Why? I was scared of them when I was a child. Those damn things called dogs always bit me. I barely recognized that there was a human, a boy, with the mutt. I just wouldn't let my guard down, when analyzing it. The human started talking rapidly, but I heard none of it. My attention was on the dog, but it was quickly replaced when I heard the boy say something about Sherriah.

"Say what again?" I asked him. Has he already met Sherriah?

"Sherriah's hurt! You've got to come fast!" he exclaimed pulling my arm. "Lead the way!" I yelled as I took off running.

She finally woke up. Sasuke was in the second bed beside hers. It seemed as if he wouldn't be making babies for a while. _'I wonder…did they take his pants off to check him? Was Sherriah awake when it happened? Did she "accidentally" take a picture of it?!' _

"Tch. I would." I said aloud.

"You would, what?" asked Naruto. "Nothing!"I said quickly. "No, really, you would what?" he asked me again. "Uhh…..ummm. Have an orgy?" I asked. _'Oh my god! I'm such an idiot. why did i say that?' _

"What's an orgy?" Naruto asked, as everyone in the room choked. "Ask Kakashi. I'm pretty sure he could tell you." I snickered at the thought of Naruto actually asking Kakashi or anyone else that.

"You know Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked me.

There was a slight noise that sounded like a giggle. I looked over to see Sherriah grinning like an idiot, despite the pain she was (probably) in. I couldn't help but grin, too.

"Oh, good. That's a perfect way to help her recover. Laughing may hurt but it will help." The nurse said.

'_That's a fucked up way to cure somebody.' _I thought. "Alright! If laughter is what will make you better, just leave it to me!" I said as I jumped up. "Prepare yourself, 'Riah, and I guess you too, 'Ru-'Ru, for I am about to make you laugh so hard you'll piss your pants! CHA!"

"Who's 'Ru-'Ru…?" Naruto asked.

"Oh. That's you." I said nodding. "Now, without any further interruptions…..let the fun begin." I laughed evilly

"First up…"I began as I pulled out a black sharpie, and walked over to Sasuke who was 'peacefully' asleep. "Torture....."

Sherriah took a deep breath as I pressed the marker to Sasuke's forehead. In big letters, I wrote "I", then I drew a heart, followed by "yaoi" in large letters again.

I stepped back and looked him over.

"There's just something missing.....ah ha! I know what!" I said, before returning to Sasuke's bedside. I quickly drew a curly mustache and a tiny beard on his chin. I then moved to his eyes. I colored around his eyes, like a raccoon.

Just as I was finishing around his left eye, Sakura and the nurse from earlier, entered the room. Our eyes locked, then she looked at Sasuke.

"AHH! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she screamed, causing everyone to cringe and Sasuke to awake and bolt forward on the bed. I put my fist in front of his face, causing him to smack right into it, knocking him back out.

_'That.....was....AWESOME!'_ I thought.

I strode over to Sakura and whispered into her ear. "Just ignore that, but haven't you ever thought of what he would look like in different, more 'cheerful' clothes?" I asked her. All she could do was nod her head with a slight blush on her face.

"Okay, so why don't you do me a little favor, hm? I need you to get some female clothing. I don't care what it looks like, so choose what you want him to wear."

I pushed Sakura out of the door and told her to hurry back.

I looked over to Sherriah, only to realize the nurse had given her more pain medicine, which knocked her out. "Well thats no fun" I pouted. I sat down next to Naruto and laid my head on his shoulder. I felt him tense up but he slowly relaxed. We sat there in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence.

Author P.O.V (with sakura)

Sakura stood in the middle of her room. Clothes were thrown everywhere. "I cant choose!" she yelled as she grabbed an arm full of clothes and shoved them into a bag. She quickly took off, running down the street like crazy, as soon as she exited her house. She passed Kakashi, who sweat dropped at her actions. He turned and followed after, curious to what was going on.

She soon made it back to the hospital. She dropped to her knees to rest. As soon as she caught her breath, she was running again. A nurse inside of the hospital yelled after her, "No running in the hospital, please!"

"Sorry!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder as she slowed down to a speed walk. Looking around, there was no one else in the halls, so she began to run again. Turning a corner, she slammed into someone. The bag containing the clothes flew out of her hands and the clothes when everywhere. "Sorry." Sakura mumbled, slightly irritated. Getting on her knees, she started to replace the clothes back into the bag. A small pale hand picked up the last shirt on the floor and handed it to Sakura.

"Sorry for making you drop your things." the girl Sakura ran into said.

Sakura stood up and looked at the girl. She had blue hair which was short and looked kind of like Sasuke's. "I haven't seen you before. Are you new to the village?"

"Yeah." the girl replied

"Are you a friend of the other two girls? The small one with the red hair and the dark one with black hair?" Sakura asked

"I don't know. I was looking for where they were to see if it was them or not." the girl said

"Oh. You've already passed the room. I just had to go pick something up, and was headed back to the room. You can come with me if you'd like." Sakura said walking towards the way the girl came.


	6. So who's the blind guy?

**A/N: I am the new author to this and i'd really like to thank Sherriahstargirl and Sarrbear for letting me join! i really hope you like my chapter(s) and i hope i don't mess this up!!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own naruto

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"talking"

'thoughts'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capri's POV**

I took another sip out of my 5th slushy in a row as I glanced around the bowling alley. It was dull and boring. I glanced at my watch "they've been there for a while now…" I said mostly to myself but as always everyone over heard. I really couldn't whisper could I?

"Their probably lost" Kayla said with a laugh.

"Yeah probably, knowing them" Sam said as she clinged to Tim's side. I squeezed Izzy's hand and let out a slight sigh.

"Well this wont be any fun if they aren't here with us" I said as I looked away from the group. I saw Nicole hanging out with her boyfriend by the D.D.R. machine. I casually walked up behind her. I saw her purse on a close by table. I sneaked over to it and unzipped it as quietly as possible. I found the keys to the van and squeezed them in my hand so they wouldn't make any noise then quickly retreated back to the rest of the group.

"Hey guys I'll be right back okay? I'm going to go and see if Sherriah and Sara are ready to hang with us yet" I said as I grabbed my bag/backpack from one of the tables.

"Kay, be careful" Abby said from beside Sam. I nodded and continued to the van. Though I felt a little bad about stealing the keys from my sister, I was a capable driver so hopefully I would have it back before she even noticed it was gone, she seemed distracted enough to where I could probably stay out for hours if I wanted to. I finally reached the Bed Bath and Beyond and pulled into a back parking space. Now it was time for the hard part, finding them. The Bed Bath and Beyond was HUGE. It was probably going to take me a long while just to find them. I groaned as I walked through the doors and had to do a full sweep view of the huge store.

"Where would they be…" I said to myself. I decided to start right and go left, scanning down the isles. I had just gotten to the right side when it hit me. The five slushy's in a row were taking their revenge. _OH MY GOD I HAVE TO PEE!!!_ I crossed my legs and squeezed my hands at my side. I quickly looked around the store for a restroom. I saw a long hallway and guessed that was where a bathroom was because aren't all bathrooms down long hallways? I quickly waddled to the end and looked around. There were no doors except for one at the very end. _Maybe it's through here! _I thought to myself. I waddled to the door and started pulling but it wouldn't budge.

"COME ON!!! I HAVE TO PEE!!!" I practically yelled as I yanked at the door. The door started to inch open. No wonder some of my friends called me an OX. I opened it enough to slide through. The room was dark and empty I waddled to the center and looked around. I whimpered as the pressure in my bladder built up. Suddenly something shiny on the ground caught my eye. My ADD set in. I bent down to see what it was.

"Awesome!!! A nickel!!!" I said as I picked it up. Suddenly everything went bright and the ground shook slightly. I took my eyes a minute to adjust but when they did I found myself in front of a large gate. I stood in awe for a moment at the sheer size of the gate itself. Then it hit me again. My legs immediately crossed. I did a little pee dance as I quickly looked around. I couldn't focus on anything except for my about-to-explode bladder. I noticed two men walking around one of the corners that the large gate was attached to. They noticed me.

"Hey you! Halt!" one of them yelled. I tried to pay attention to them and not my bladder but it didn't work. I fell to my knees and held my stomach. The two men appeared next to me.

"Who are you and what is your business here" one said. One of them grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up. '_Oh jeez'._ The slight movement almost sent me over the edge. I let out a pained whine. He quickly let me go and I plopped back to the ground.

"Are you alright?" one of them asked, confused. I tried to say audible words.

"Please…bathroom…" I managed to push out. They stayed silent for a minute then one of them touched my shoulder and a large puff of smoke appeared around us. Next thing I knew I heard a lot of talking. I slightly opened my eyes and what I saw made my heart soar. There ahead of me just above a door was a little picture of a girl. I was about to cry.

"BATHROOM!!!" I yelled as I ran though the door. It took a little while but I did my business and with relief walked out of the restroom. Never again will I drink 5 slushies in a row, lesson learned. I readjusted my shirt and backpack and looked down the hallway. It was teeming with people and I had to stay to the wall to keep out of everyone's way. I watched all the people pass; some people were in semi-regular looking cloths and others in green and black cloths with…headbands? I suddenly became very aware of my situation. I had just found a magical nickel and was transported to an unknown place with people in weird clothing and with headbands that looked REALLY familiar. I stared at a person across the hall with a headband on and suddenly it clicked.

"This is-!" I began but was immediately cut off by two men that wrapped their arms around mine and "walked" me to a room. They lead me inside then told me to wait there. They shut the door and I was left in the room. The room was pretty big. It had one main piece of furniture which was a medium sized desk. Behind the desk was a large window that spanned half of the room. I walked to the window and looked out. I was in awe. Before me where miles of city and in the background I could see the fabled Hokage monument. I about died. '_This can't be true!!! It's impossible!!!' _I reached into my front pocket and pulled out the nickel. '_YOU'RE A MAGICAL NICKLE AREN'T YOU!!!!!? ?' _ I was staring at the nickel in awe when I felt a vibration coming from my backpack. I quickly swung my backpack around and opened the zipper containing my phone. I grabbed my phone and opened it. "Battery dyeing" I sighed. '_Great'._ I stared at the screen until it went dark; suddenly I noticed something odd in the reflection. I moved my face closer to my phone to get a better look.

"What the…"

I moved my hand in the reflection to make sure it was me.

"But how can that be?" I said to myself. I ran my fingers through my hair and sure enough my hair length stopped abruptly just past my head making a short, spiky, semi-sasuke like look to it. This was weird since I USUALLY have long dark brown hair. I grabbed a piece of my bangs and pulled it in front of my eyes.

"OH MY GOSH MY HAIR IS BLUE!!!" I yelled as I tried to yank my hair closer to my eyes to get a better look. It didn't work out too well. Just as I was about to yank my hair out completely I heard the door open behind me. I turned around to see 3 people entering the room. One of the guards from before, a girl with shoulder length brown hair who was holding a small pig and a woman with blond hair in 2 pig tails and who had quite large…feminine attributes.

"It's another one from outside the gate…" the guard informed the blond haired lady. As she moved closer I could smell the familiar smell of alcohol on her. She let out a sigh.

"this is the 3rd one today…" she said with an semi-irritated look on her face as she looked at me.

"2 other people came here before?" I asked. She paused, debating on answering my question.

"Yes…" she said finally. I quickly lifted myself off of the ground.

"What did they look like?" I asked intently.

"A…dark one with black hair and a small one with red hair…" she said. My spirits fell. I knew what my friends looked like enough to know that the people she spoke of weren't them. Then I thought of something. If MY hair had changed colors maybe theirs did as well. I quickly grabbed my backpack from off of the floor.

"Where are they at?" I asked. The girl with shoulder length brown hair answered.

"They are at the hospital near by, why?"

I quickly rushed past them and out of the room.

"Thank you!" I yelled as I ran out of the room and into the busy hallway. Their protests quickly disappeared under the sound of the crowd as I ran around the hallway looking for an exit. After a couple trips around the circular building I finally found the exit. I made it out into the bright outdoors only to discover a flaw in my plan.

"…where is the hospital?"

I looked around at my surroundings. Left, right, nothing seemed to resemble the place I was looking for, though I did see a lot of things that resembled stores and shops o.o

I walked to the corner of a four way street and looked down each road, maybe there was a hospital street marker or something. After a while of standing I moved to the other side of the street and looked again. Apparently I had been standing there looking like an idiot for a WHILE because there was a sudden tap on my shoulder.

"Are you lost?"A voice said from behind me. I began to turn around.

"Um, yeah I'm looking for the…"

I stopped, because there, in front of me, was a boy about my age with long brown hair and white eyes with no pupils.

"Uh…" I began.

"Yes?" he said. I had a mini panic attack. 'CRAAAAP!!! I just used the word "looking" in front of a blind guy!!! I feel like such a dooooouuuuccchhhee!!!!'

"I'm sorry!" I bursted out. He tilted his head slightly, confused.

"For what reason?" he asked.

"Well….I said 'looking'…and…your eyes…" I said, staring right into them. He suddenly looked irritated.

"Yes, what about my eye's?" he said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. It was only then that I realized he was staring/glaring at ME. Without a sound I lifted my hand and held up a "1". He stared at it. I moved it right, and then left. His eye's followed my finger the whole time. He closed his eyes angrily and let out a sigh.

"I'm not blind, I CAN see…" he said.

"OH MY GOSH!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!" I yelled "I just assumed!….because your eye's are white!… that you were…"my words slowly went into low mumbles. He let out another sigh.

"What, may I ask, are you looking for?" he said, slightly irritated.

"Uh, the hospital…" I replied. He opened his eyes and pointed to the street on the left.

"Take this road all the way down and then take a right" he said. I thanked him and quickly ran down the street. After going to the end of the road and taking a right I found myself in front of a large/long 3 story building. On a little sign post it said Konoha Hospital so I knew I was in the right place. I went in and straight to the reception desk. The lady behind the desk was busy talking on the phone but noticed me walk up. She told the person on the other line to hold for a minute and then placed her hand over the "talk" end of the phone.

"May I help you?" she asked politely. As I was about to begin, another phone rang. She quickly picked it up, greeted the person on the other line, and then told them to hold.

"I'm looking for some people, a dark girl with black hair and a small girl with red?" I said. She was about to answer when yet another phone rang. 'Busy day huh?' I thought to myself. She repeated what she had done with the other caller and then pulled a file from a stack on her desk. She read it for a minute then responded.

"Yes, the girl you're looking for just checked not too long ago. She is on the 3rd floor in room-"she was cut off again. As she was greeting the other person I spoke.

"Don't worry about it, I'll find them. Thanks for the help." I said with a smile. She smiled back then went back to the phones. I took the stairs up to the third floor and began my search. I mostly only checked in the rooms that had their doors open, I didn't want to disturb anybody if the door was closed. I passed a couple of rooms, one with some particularly noisy people inside but I was having no luck finding the room that held the 2 people I was searching for. I turned a corner and suddenly slammed hard into someone, whatever they were holding flew out of their hands and to the floor.

"Sorry" they mumbled as they knelt down to pick up what they dropped. I noticed they were picking up what appeared to be a lot of girls cloths and putting them into a bag. I knelt down and picked up the last shirt on the floor and handed it to the girl I ran into

"Sorry for making you drop your things." I said. We both stood up and I finally got a good look at the girl I ran into. She had pink hair and emerald green eyes. 'Hmm I wonder who she is?' I thought to myself sarcastically. She stared at me a moment.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new to the village?" she asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Are you a friend of the other two girls? The small one with the red hair and the dark one with black hair?" she asked. 'Okay, she might help?' I thought to myself.

"I don't know. I was looking for where they were to see if it was them or not." I replied back.

"Oh. You've already passed the room. I just had to go pick something up, and was headed back to the room. You can come with me if you'd like." She said as she walked around me back the way I had come. 'Great, of course I passed the room -_-'I thought to myself. I followed her down the hallway.

**The next chapter will be written by Sherriahstargirl**


	7. I will get my revenge

**I am excited to post this up! I spent more than 4 hours sitting down and writing it. I dont know if I like some parts but i got carried away. PLZ review if u want something in the story. We also might have another person join the group so sit tight for the next one. **

"talking"

_THOUGHTS_

"Walkie Talkie"

I was laying in the bed while Sarr started to draw on Sasuke. While she was drawing the mustache I started to chuckle a bit because Sasuke looked HORRIBLE with facial hair. He looked like my cheesy uncle who had a special comb for his fake looking mustache. He claimed he had to comb it every hour or he would lose his sexy….PSH!

Even though the small laughter felt like swallowing a lump of clay I loved how Sarr was amusing me.

I turned my head forward and look toward my fox and dog friend sleeping with Naruto's head on Kiba's shoulders. They looked so peaceful sleeping and I couldn't help but smile at them. They were the ones that had helped me get to the hospital.

_Sasuke help too but he's a jerk so that doesn't matter._

I watched Sakura leave the room with a giddy blush painted on her face. I wondered what it was from and motioned my hands to Sarr to come over to the bed. She had her back to me so she continued to grin evilly over the raven haired boy.

I tried to get her attention by throwing a pillow at her but all that ended with was me missing her head and waking up the two sleeping boys.

"HUH! Wh-what?" said Kiba. He shooked Naruto off of him and sat up straight. He had a bit of drool hanging out of his mouth.

"Mmmm Sakura-Chan. Not so rough." Naruto latched himself on Kiba's arm and rubbed his head along his arm. "GET OFF ME NARUTO!"

The blonde boy shot up and yelled backed, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

The two kept arguing about personal bubbles and what not when I turned my attention backed to Sara. She was slowly taking off Sasuke's white shirt. It was almost off when there was a noise at the door. Everyone turned their attention to the door.

(Hinata's POV)

When I heard that the stranger we were following was sick in the hospital I rushed as fast as I could to my house. I knew I had a bunch of medicine at home that can fix a sore throat in an instant. Even if it was way more severe than a sore throat I want to help her. It was my team's job to watch her and I don't want her to die on my watch.

I heard from Sakura-Chan that she was really messed up and that the Fifth even had to do surgery on her. I won't mess up this assignment!

I walked into the house expecting no one to be so I could hurry up and get to Sherriah-san as soon as possible. I ran through the doors and raced up the stairs to get to my room. I walked in my purple butterfly room and fell on the floor looking underneath my bed for the box I had hidden under there. I looked everywhere underneath the space and couldn't find my box anywhere.

_I know I left it here before I left this morning. Where did it go?_

I was interrupted by my thoughts by a cough at my door. "Hinata-sama.", Neji bowed in front of me, "I believe what you are looking for can be found with Hanabi in her room." He looked at me with his white eyes for a second and bowed again and left my doorway.

I got up and ran to the hallway and said "T-t-thank you, Neji..."

I am still working with him to be more open with me but time would heal the gap between us. I ran to Hanabi's room and heard noises coming out of her room. I leaned my ear unto the wooden door eavesdropped on my sister.

"Mr. Bear if you don't sit up straight you won't get any tea today. Mrs. Chipmunk how are the kids? I hear they are doing wonder full at school. More tea?" There were more rambling through the door and I couldn't but help to laugh. I started to giggle out loud at how silly my sister was.

_She never seemed like a tea party person to me. _

I knocked on the door and waited for a response. I could hear her shuffling things around the room and after a minute she opened the door. My sister had her long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with a flower in it. She adorned herself with perfume that was way too strong for anyone's nose. Her hands were laced with white glittery gloves with rings on all of her fingers. She had an annoyed look on her face as she put her hands on her hips and demanded, "What?"

"J-just wondering if you seen my brown wood-d-den box under my bed. I-it seems it has gone missing and I d-don't know where it is. I-I really need it f-f-for a f-friend." I tried my best not to stutter at my sister but I failed at it of course. "Hmph. Wait one second."

She closed the door on me and ran back into her room. It seemed like she was throwing a tantrum or throwing her bed around. I don't know which one it was but it didn't sound pleasant. She came back to the door and held out the box with one hand. "Here. You must have left it in my room." She closed the door on me and I smiled at the closed door. She was so cute when she was embarrassed.

I ran out the house and continued my way to the hospital. I came upon it and ran to the room. When I opened the door I wasn't expecting what I saw.

No ones POV

The blue-haired ninja walked into the room where two guys, one blonde and one brunette, were having a fight on the ground saying words like "I do not!" "Keep your hands to yourself you pervert!" There was also a small red head that was stripping an unconscious Uchiha. Her eyes were filled with Malice, Evil, and Lust all at the same time. Her eyes scared Hinata to the point of her bout to turn around and walk out of the room. She heard someone sigh on the bed out of boredom and then they all turned to her.

The purple eyes met with the white ones and the patient smiled at the Hyuga. Then Hinata smiled back and they had a special moment. But of course the loud mouth had to ruin the moment "Hey look its Hinata-Chan!"

When Hinata looked at Naruto she instantly became red and fainted on the floor. "What's her problem?" said Sara who finally got the shirt off of Sasuke.

The patient used her hands to make a finger heart and everyone except Naruto got it.

Sherriah POV

I saw Hinata fall to the ground and with her a box and a cup in hand. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I mean would anyone like to faint at the site of their crush? I don't think so. So I got out of the hospital bed and picked her up and laid her on my bed. She was light enough so it wasn't hard to lift her.

I made sure she was in a comfortable position before I collected her stuff off the floor and put it on the night stand next to the bed. I walked over to the two dumb struck boys in the room and gave them the stern finger and pushed them out of my room. I then sauntered over to Sarr Bear and nudge her a bit. "I see your feeling fine. Want to help me get Sasuke?"

Sarrs plans to get Sasuke was brilliant. Of course she is the maestro off all things evil and you don't want to mess with her. I stripped off his pants while Sarr was braiding his hair into French twist. I painfully laughed at her and pointed to his boxers.

She got what I was saying when Hinata started to stir. I sighed and went over to the girl. She sat up with her hand resting on her forehead. "W-what happened?"

I sat on the end part on the bed and acted out what happened. She giggled at me and said "Ooh. I-I'm such a k-k-klutz." She looked at me puzzled and then she remembered why she was here. "O-Oh yeah! I-I have b-brought this f-for you."

She looked down at her hands and realized her box was gone. I reached over to the nightstand and retrieved her box. I opened it and saw a bunch of sections organized in squares.

"Its tea." Sarr said giving me a fright and I jumped off the bed. I started coughing and glaring at the girl at the same time for sneaking up on me. She ignored me and continued, "It will help your voice. That was nice of you." She was looking at Hinata and I swear I saw a blush on her face.

Hinata got up and took the box from me. She started to get the ingredients out of the box and asked Sara to get some hot water.

Sarr Bear left me alone in the room with my favorite couple pairing. I was so ecstatic I happily went back to work on Sasuke. Before I could get his boxers off his toned body Sakura came back in and with her was someone I recognized.

I literally jumped for joy when I realized this Sasuke haired look a like was no other than Capri. I ran over to her and hugged her to death. "Uhh Hi…" I looked at her and smacked my forehead.

That's when Sakura saw the heartthrob in only his underwear. "OH MY GOODNESS!!" She started to ramble on about how hot he is when I saw that he was starting to move. I moved over to where she was and put my hand over top of her mouth. I shook my head no.

She silently went over to him and started to put a pink frilly shirt on him that said 'That's Hot' and with a white booty shorts. She also added some inappropriate gropes but this was the hotty mc hotty Sasuke so I couldn't say she didn't do anything I wouldn't do.

Hinata was watching us mess with Sasuke and I looked at her and motioned her to come. She came over wary on what I was going to do. I took the makeup Sakura had and motioned to Sasuke. She giggled again and joined in on the fun.

I forgot about Capri until Sarr walked backed in and said "Yo." Capri was waved at her and said "Sarr? Is that Sherriah then?" She pointed at me and Sara nodded. "She screamed too much. Who would have thought that when she screams her it screws her over? Maybe she will learn that screaming is bad for her and other people too?" They both look at each other and shook their heads. "She would never do something like that. What are you guys doing?" Capri started to laugh as she saw Sasuke.

He had green eye shadow on that reached up to his forehead that complimented his sparkly glitter mascara. He had more glitter thrown all across his face. His lips were painted red and had more glitter on it. He still had the mustache on and the words were still on head.

Everyone backed off of him and admired their work. Sarr gave the hot water to Hinata and she went back to making the herbal tea. Sarr Bear took pictures of the raven in his up do and I also got out my razor. Capri was already ahead of us and took out her video camera and video tape the whole thing.

I did a dance to the victorious day and everyone laughed at me. Hinata came back over with the tea, "I-it might taste horrible, b-but its good for your so d-drink it up!"

I stared at the cup that was holding my hot miracle. It smelt like oranges but look like puke. I really didn't want to drink it but everyone was giving me the 'you better drink it or else' look.

I chugged the hot tea and started to cough at the substance. "THAT IS DISGUSTING!"

Hinata fist pumped her hands and everyone was happy. Except for one male that was in the room that happened to be awake and glaring holes in my back.

We three were back at the Hokage's office. We were facing an angry drunk person who was listening to the complaints the Uchiha was giving. "They are a menace. Worst than Naruto. I think they should be taken out of the village for harassing people." He glared at me as if I was the only one who did anything. "Tsunade-sama, these girls did nothing wrong to Sasuke. It was just a simple prank and no one got hurt."

Sakura was defending us since Hinata was taking to her house for their punishment and wouldn't be able to say anything anyway. "Hmmm I see. You girls have caused me trouble today. First of all, you", she pointed to me, "has screamed more than once today. I have been getting complaints at the hospital of hearing loss and damage."

I couldn't do anything but sink into my feet. It was true. "Then you", she then moved on to Sara, "you were seen going into a bar." Sarr didn't care she just stared back at the blonde. "And you… well you just got here but you were a nuisance too!"

Capri just smirked and was secretly recording this show. I looked at Sasuke and he was also smirking.

_I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face one of these days._

I started to laugh and everyone's attention was on me. "You have something to say trouble maker?" Sasuke asked. I glared at him with my all and said, "I actually do."

_I have nothing to say!!! Uhh make it up Sherriah, just make it up!_

"I suppose we, mostly me, caused a lot of trouble today. I suggest that we are put on probation. Since you don't know that we are secret spies trying to steal your information I think this would be the best. You could monitor us and we would have to be stuck with a babysitter."

The fifth looked at me and nodded her head. She did some hand signs and scrolls were on her desk. "I agree. That sounds like a good plan to get you guys out of my hair. You will be living with your guardian. The guardian must be aware of where you are and must consent on whether or not you can go alone or not. They will be reporting on everything you do so don't think you can get your way."

She looked fiercely at us and I looked at my friends and silently did a yes.

Sasuke heard what I did and added, "I think they should be split up."

I turned my head at him, "Splitting us up is unnecessary"

He looked back at me, "You can be plotting together the destruction on Konaha."

Capri looked at him with angry eyes, "You would be the first one we would get."

I looked at Sara and she was staring outside the window with a dazed look on her face.

Then she said, "It already is going to happen anyway."

There was silence in the room.

"Well then, that settles it. They will be split up. Red one will be with Kakashi since she will be a hassle. The Look-a-like Uchiha will be with Ten-Ten."

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Capri. "You put me in a room with her and you will regret it"

They both were starring intently at each other, but since one had more power than the other the powerful one said, "What I say goes!"

I put a hand on Capri's shoulders and whispered, "No violence" while Sarr whispered, "Capri I got the rope"

"AND finally YOU! You will be staying in a place secluded from all others. A place where if you were to scream no one would hear you. A place that no one dares to set a foot in. You will be living on the Uchiha's secret house."

"What?! NOOOO! I don't want to live in that scary place!" I yelled. Sasuke mouthed words to me 'Payback is a bitch'

After we were giving over to our guardians we received special walkie talkies that we had to be on at all times. We were giving a special color for the three of us. I got purple and the matching walkie talkie off mines was my lovely guardian Sasuke Uchiha.

_I can't believe I got a jerk like him as a guardian. What have I done to deserve this?_

"Sarr! Capri! Save meh!!!!" I yelled at them. They replied as they were walking away with their new guardians, "Have fun."

Capri was staring wickedly at the back of Ten-Ten's head and Sarr Bear was flirting with the Kakashi.

_There is no way I am going to have fun with him._

We, as in me and Sasuke, left the building. Me with a scowl on my face and him with a grin. I don't know what his grin was for but I couldn't help to think I wasn't going to like it.

I was tired of him walking in front of me then stopping to look at me and smirk and start walking again. I decided to make a conversation with him.

"Um so Sasuke..." I was cut off by him, "Its Uchiha-sama.". I crossed my arms and said, "You are not the boss of me Sasuke." He glared back at me. "You will address me formally or not at all."

Considering I didn't want to live all alone without socialization I complied.

"Uchiha-sama.", he smirked, "So how far is your house?"

He stopped walking and put his arm around my shoulder, "It's so far away that no one will hear you scream. That should explain it quite enough." He looked at me like a hungry wolf and I was his prey.

I tried not to shiver at his voice or eyes. I don't want to be able to be that far away from civilization. "Umm why do you sound so happy about me coming and living with you?"

We kept walking in silence for a few minutes and I still didn't get my answer to the question. We turned a corner and I was faced in front of a large iron gate. I stared at the place that was decorated with tombstones. IT WAS A GRAVEYARD!!

"HELL NAW! I am not living here!" I tried to turn around but was stopped when two hands grabbed my arms and said "Welcome Home"

He pushed me through the gate and I landed on the grass. I lifted my head and saw the headstone of Itachi Uchiha.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I started screaming again and like he said no one would hear me. But I realized that he was still standing in front of me. "Grrrr. For that you will find you will find your own way to the house." He started to jump from tree to tree when I tried to apologize.

I was left in a cemetery of dead Uchiha's and I was supposed to find my way back to the house. Pshhh! It was getting dark and I would never be able to find it.

I started to go back to the gate but it had been closed and locked. I tried to climb over it but failed to do so and fell on my but.

"Ouch! Dag you Uchiha!" I started to walk through the place with my hands across my chest folded. It was way to creepy outside in a cemetery and I lost all hope when twenty minutes passed and I wasn't getting anywhere. I slumped to the ground and leaned backed against someone's headstone.

I lost track of time and place as I fell asleep in the spooky place. I woke up and it was even darker than before. I wanted to run and scream for help but I couldn't.

No one would hear me. I started to cry at my horrible situation. There was no way I was able to get out of this one. I was going to starve and live a horrible life alone.

Then I heard something talking. I thought I was going crazy when I remembered the walkie talkie. I pulled the thing out of my jacket and heard Sasuke talking

"You give up?" 

He started to laugh at me and continued saying "I got ya back you crazy person. So are you ready to admit defeat and come and eat something."

I was so mad and so scared I went along with it. "Yes I give up. You win. So hurry up and get me! I'm freezing!

He was there before I could blink my eyes. He had a blanket and a smirk on his face. He surprised me by picking me up bridal style and wrapped the blanket around me. He looked at my face and laughed the whole way to his house.

His house looked like the graveyard looked. I was dreading living here already but he kept walking past his house to the backyard. He kept walking until there was no sign of his house at all. We kept walking and we came unto a meadow. I looked shocked at the beautiful flowers and small little cabin that were behind this beautiful garden.

It was all wood on the outside but as he carried me on the inside it was a beautiful little get away. The walls were lined with a blue that reminded me of the ocean. There were windows on all of the walls and there was a kitchen that was joined with the living room by an island. There was a small hallway to the right of the kitchen that lead to a small bedroom that was bright with yellow and all things associated with the color. Like the sun painted on the ceiling or the mural of the beach on one of the walls.

I jumped out of Sasuke's arms and ran all over the place. He stood at the doorway and waited to come back. I had to ask him an obvious question, "What the heck is this place doing in your land?"

He was already prepared for the question. "It was my mother's. She did all of this. She loved the beach and didn't want to live in the main house. So this is where she lived."

I looked at his face and it seemed he didn't mind talking about his past. "She didn't die here if you're wondering. No one has ever been in here except her and you."

He left me staring at his retreating back with more questions. I sighed and walked back into the bedroom for a nice night of peace.

I was walking across Konoha without an escort today! My guardian had to go train and I wanted to see Sarr and Capri. So I kind of left without him know. He wouldn't know and it didn't matter. I wrote a note on the front door of his house telling him I would be gone so I did tell him I was leaving.

I found a back way to avoid all the graves. Of course Sasuke wouldn't tell me there was a trail on the outskirt of the land to get by the entire creepy cemetery. But I took it and got to the city without a problem.

I was walking for hours it seemed when I came upon a river. It was beautiful. The streams were gorgeous and the water was so clear that you can see every unique breed of fish swimming through it.

It was shallow enough for me to walk through it when I followed it up river. Across it was an old oak tree that was higher than the rest of the trees in the forest. I scanned my eyes up it when I saw it had a man made pulley system up it.

My curiosity got to me and I sat on the plank and pulled myself up into the sky by the rope that was dangling by it. When I reached to the top I was amazed to see a giant size tree house. It was awesome!

You could see the whole town by standing by the windows of the wooden built house. I sat on the ground and pulled out my razor. I texted Capri and Sarr where I was and told them to get there buts here.

I lay back onto the floor and stared out the window awaiting them.


	8. The scent of a lady's man

**a/n: this new chapter is by a good friend! (****chrisbcub)** i hope you enjoy the new author and chapter :D

* * *

_*Sigh* Ugh, not again! Every Friday, my friends go out to the bowling alley and have a karaoke night, and every Friday they forget about me.*_Sigh_* Originally, my mother would simply deny me the pleasure of hanging with friends on a Friday night, but she has denied me of it so many times that my friends don't even bother to ask if I would be able to go. It's okay though, I will just have to text them to see how things are going later. Right now…_

"Hey Christian, which do you like better _this_ _one_ or _this one_?" mom asked while raising two identical vibrantly yellow fabrics before me. "Umm…, I like that one." I said with little hesitance.

_Lord knows I didn't care which curtain was picked; I just wanted to get out of here. Something about this place just didn't feel right especially when you are stuck shopping with girls; it is like each second I'm stuck in here with them, the more masculinity I lose. *Sigh*._

"Really?" mom questioned my judgment and was bound to jump to a whole new color. "Um… Yeah! It would give the bathroom that happy sunshine feeling… that you get when you are experiencing the beach." I defended my reasoning. *snicker* _I am so clever._

"Well, I don't like it." my sisters said simultaneously, almost as if they shared the same mind. My eldest younger sister, Christal, continued speaking. "It is much too bright and would give people a headache. It makes me sick just looking at it. We should go for something that is a more burnt orange color, which would simulate the feel of an African savannah or a desert. That would be much more appealing."

_Grrr… I just can't win in this sea of girls, where is Dad when you need him. Gees, at this rate we will never leave. We would be here forever searching through all of these curtains… but I do like that one. It is like a bronzed gold, an almost champagne color… I love it! Wait…snap out of it man you are in control of this situation do not fall into this evil trap known as shopping with your mom. _

Mom finally breaches a decision, "Well, I guess we can't decide on a curtain today."

_Yes, which means we are going to go…_

"Let's go to the next section," my sister demanded, "there is this new perfume I am just dying to try out. I heard that it gets any guy to like you within the instant they sniff it." _Now that is a stretch. _"Yeah, perfume!" my younger sister exclaims and begins to chant as we make our way towards the exotic aromas known as perfume. My sisters become anxious to try on all of the perfumes, and I aid Courtni out of the buggy, so that she may partake in this wicked female obsession too. _Otherwise she probably would have thrown a fit, a shoe, and anything else that she could get her hands on._ I waited there while my sisters played their little game of what seemed like tag, because they would just chase each other around tagging each other with poisonous gasses.

Eventually my sis came across what she was looking for. "Here it is!" she shouted. She began spraying it non-stop until she covered every inch of her body. "Is it working yet?" she asked. "Hardly." I proclaimed. "Well, your only immune to this girlish charm and this scented aroma because you are you. Besides, I doubt family members even count when it comes to this." my sis rebuttals. "Sure… But, to be honest I can't even smell it at all." I say merely amazed that after all of that spraying I haven't suffocated to death from the very fog that burns my eyes. These toxic gasses hadn't affected me in the least, at least not yet. My sis then began spraying me profusely with the scented vapors that could kill and my little sis, Courtni, aided her in her efforts. I couldn't get away from their attack and was doomed to smell like a girl for what would probably seem like forever, which is exactly how long we have been in this joint. Mom had had enough, "Christian, Christal, and Courtni act like you all have some sense!" Christal immediately stopped what she was doing, but Courtni took off so that she may avoid getting in trouble. "Christian, go get your sister and then let's go!" mom ordered.

_Yes, finally my wishes will have come true. We will be leaving soon, all I have to do is retrieve my sister and then we can go. So… Where did she go???_

I found her hiding under the soft pink sheets of one of the commercialized beds, but as soon as I removed the covers she took off into what appeared to be some kind of hallway. I no longer had to chase her down for I had her cornered. *snicker*

Suddenly…

A vibration began to take place in my pants pocket and the brief tune of Chris Brown's "With You" played. This could only mean one thing… Jazzy J, the (soon to be) love of my life had taken the time to text me some kind words of encouragement. Perhaps she had texted me that she loved me too. I stopped what I was doing and reached into my pocket. I mistakenly grabbed the matching blue and green beaded friendship bracelet that Jazz and I share to remind ourselves of each other. I keep mine as a reminder to wait for Jazz. I then placed it on the upper part of my arm near my triceps, because it looks more masculine there. I then pulled out my phone and viewed the text.

"Hey Christian, what are you up to?" my future spouse had texted. _Wow, she is so insightful and how sweet of her to ask. She is so concerned about my well being that she took the time to ask. Hmm… what should I text back_? _Well, I shouldn't keep the love of my life waiting. "_Oh, I was just thinking about u… I am currently at Bed, Bath and Beyond." She quickly texted back, "Ooo, Really? That is my favorite place! Umm… I was just thinking about you too?" _She says the sweetest things, but could this place really be her favorite place? Well, just in case it is…_ "Really?! BBB is my favorite place too!" "Well, try not to have to much fun without me =D TTYL." she texted. "OK! TTYL." I texted back. _Wow, she must really miss me!_ I kissed my phone and recollected my thoughts slowly.

So…

Right Courtni! I looked up from my phone after I had finished texting. I had Courtni cornered there is no way she could've escaped, even though I did get completely distracted by Jasmines text. I took a sharp look into the dimmed hallway and noticed a cracked door which had a clearly printed sign that stated to "keep out" in bold red letters. _So, only a nut case would go in there without reason, but I had my reasons. I had to find my sister._ "There, that is where Courtni must be hiding." I thought to myself. I peeked my head in through the ajar door, but it was too dark to see anything. I then pushed the rather heavy door fully open. _A rather simple task for a man of my standards, but would probably be a rather difficult task for a little girl._ I couldn't find the light switch and figured Courtni was still hiding somewhere nearby. "Courtni come out of there. This isn't funny Courtni." I continued hoping that she would pop her head out from the dark corners of the room, "Fine Courtni, I am leaving. Bye…" In that instant that I stated that bye and attempted to turn around to exit the room, to merely give my sister the illusion that I was abandoning her, the door disappeared into nothingness. I quickly turned my head back and forth so as to search the room, but then what appeared to be some kind of earthquake began and shook the room as strobes of light scattered all around. I fell flat on my face due to the earthquake, and took my time getting up.

When I had finished dusting myself off from my epic fall, I looked up only to find that I was no longer in what I thought was BBB, but I was in a whole new place. For when I looked up I saw a large gate that had an emblem on it that resembled that of an old ninja show I watch every now and again. "Is this Konoha?" I asked myself. _Don't be ridiculous there is no way I could be in a Japanese manga/show. This is obviously just a fancy cosplay convention like the ones that Sherriah always tries to get me to go to, but like I would ever go to something like that. Although I have never been to a convention, because I don't need to dress up like my favorite characters and parade around with other characters to enjoy myself, this place is pretty upscale from what I would expect it to be like._

What I could only assume were cosplay ninjas instantaneously approached me. One had a hideous burn mark on his face that looked like it would never heal, if it were real. The other ninja dressed in the same green attire had brown hair and shared with me a serious look. "HOLA!" I greeted him waving and smiling. He turned to his and shrugged his shoulders as if confused by what I had said, almost as if there was a language barrier. "HOLA, it is Spanish for hello." I explained. "Hmm…" he looked me over. "We only speak Japanese here… So, who are you and what business do you have with Konoha?" he said in a tough voice as if to intimidate me, but I was not scared. "Oh! I am Christian… Christian Culbertson. I just came here looking for my sister. Have you seen her?" I said in a polite voice. His partner with the burnt face whispered something in his ear and he responded by nodding his head. "Follow us, Christian-kun." he ordered. I followed his command assuming they would take me to my sister or someone that could help me find her. We went through the gate and traveled quickly through the _cosplay_ town. People stared at me as we traveled through the rather large _cosplay_ town. _Do I really stand out that much??? I'm used to people watching me but not like this. The girls are all sparkly eyed as we pass and the guys stare as if I had done something wrong. They are probably just jealous. _AsIcontinue following the ninja in front of me to where ever he is taking me, I think about every possible reason why all eyes are on me. _It could be because I am the only black person here, or is it because I'm the only person not dressed up? No, perhaps it is because I still smell like a girl?! Grrr… when I get my hands on my sister for spraying me with those perfumes, I am going to… _

The ninja stopped in front of a large building and they took me up a large flight of stairs that lead to a room. "Tsunade-sama will help you find your sister." He said winking and smiling only after whispering something to Tsnunade herself. "Wait…Tsunade-sama? That's the hokage right?" I asked myself. _Makes sense for them to dress up the person that runs the cosplay convention as the hokage, leader of Konoha._ "So, you are looking for your sister Christian-kun?"Tsunade asked. I simply shook my head as if to say yes._ You see I was just a little distracted by her tatas or her rather large chest._ She was a beautiful blonde with a nice body, but she was too old for me, and even had a haggishly raspy sounding voice which when speaking released ferocious alcoholic fumes out.

She then ordered for someone to be sent to guide me through the town. He sniffed and winced as he came inside the room. A guy with brown hair, animal like eyes, rather long finger nails, and a tattoo of two red fangs, about my age stepped into the room. _Is this Kiba? _

"Escort Christian-Kun to his sister, for you will be his escort through Konoha for as long as he is here." She explained his _mission. "_I'll be sure to show him around and will be sure to keep an eye on him." He stated as if I wasn't there. He then sniffed the air again as we made our exit. "The names Kiba and that over there is Akamaru."_ Wow they sure do follow things by the book. I didn't even think that they allowed animals into cosplay conventions._

Suddenly…

The huge dog jumped me and began licking my face. He was too heavy to push off of me._ He needs to get this stupid dog under control and needs to put him on a leash_. _Who let's a dog that big parade around cosplay conventions jumping people? Grr… Yuck its tongue is all over me. I like dogs but not like this. Get this mutt off of me!_

"Bad Akamaru, stop!" Kiba commands. The dog ceased what it was doing and got off of me while whining. Kiba gave me a hand and helped me up while I dusted myself off. Kiba sniffed the air again. "Sorry about that. Akamaru doesn't usually do things like that. I guess he just really, really likes you." "Umm… It's cool I guess. Just keep your _pet_ under control please."I suggested. He turned around quickly and corrected me. "Kiba is no pet. He is family. Besides he wouldn't had done that if you didn't have such a lovely sent."

_Wait! That is right. According to the show Kiba and his dog have a strong sense of smell, so they can smell the scent placed upon me by my sisters. That perfume must've made his dog attack me._ _Curse_ _my sisters for ever spraying that stuff around me in the first place._

Kiba stared me in the eyes. "But to be honest I kind of like your scent, it smells divine." _I couldn't tell if he was kidding or not, but I tried to ignore the comment._

*There is a long pause, followed by an awkward silence.*

"Um…Thanks I guess. But I kind of need to get to my sister." I reminded him. "Hai! With my and Akamaru's hyphened sense of smell, we will be able to track your sister down easily. Just try to keep up." _Who does he think he is kidding? He has no super smell powers. But, if he wants to play pretend then fine just as long as I can find my sister. Mom is going to kill me for losing her._

Kiba and Akamaru took off running quickly through the town. It took a lot for me to catch up. When I finally did catch up, I decided to take the lead and get ahead of them, but I didn't know where I was going so I drew back. Finally we came across a river and I needed a drink. Man all that running had me worn out. I began to wonder how much farther we had to go. I decided to stop by the river side and Kiba quickly caught on that I was tired. "Wow, you sure are in shape. Do you work out?" He asked in what I thought was a sarcastic tone. "Shut up," I said as I bent over towards the river's edge. "Well you managed to keep up this long, which is a surprise in itself." Kiba said. I wasn't sure how to take that, but I assumed it was a compliment.

Suddenly…

A vibration began to take place in my pants pocket, again, and a brief tune of "We Are Family" played. I took out my phone and quickly viewed the text. My sister Christal was texting me, "I found Courtni hiding in the girls restroom; we are checking out of the store now." I attempted to text back, "Okay, and when I get back I'm going to get pay back for spraying me," at least 3 times, but each time my phone failed and said error or no service. I then checked the bars and the time. Bars: I had all of my bars, so I had service. Time: the time remained unchanged since I texted Jasmine. It was as if time froze, or my phone was jacked up and stuck on this time.

_That is funny I can receive text messages, but I can't send them, at least not while I'm in here. Sounds like I need to get a new phone. This piece of junk won't even work right, and I just got it too. It hasn't changed a minute since I got here, and I have been here for a good 20 minutes. On top of that, my sister commented that she found Courtni. If that is the case then who is this pretend Kiba and pretend Akamaru taking me to go see. They claim it is my sister, but how could they know… I guess I should go find out who it is, tell them that that is not my sister, and then high tail it out of there._

After I had made a decision on what to do I placed my phone on the ground, and continued to get my drink of water. The lake water was clear and easy to see through. I placed my hands in the water and cuffed them together so that they could collect some water. The water was cool and refreshing and easily soothed me after taking several slurps from my hands. Once the water calmed from me quickly splashing it against my face I took a deep look into the lake. What I saw was supposed to be my reflection, but I could only see a silhouette of what I looked like. It was very different, though. My hat with the CBC initials that I always wear, except during school hours, was not in my silhouette. Also, my hair was no longer cut really low, but now appeared to be a mini fro. Not only that, but something appeared to be gleaming on to the surface of the water, causing small flickers of light to appear in the lake. _Did I hit my head that hard when I fell due to that small earthquake???_

I quickly wiped my hands on my pants to remove the wet lake water from them, and picked up my phone, so that I could take a picture of myself to make sure I was not delusional. I snapped the photo, and viewed the image of what was supposed to be me and was shocked at what I saw. My skin tone was still its usual dark brown, and I still had my airhead necklace on that I never take off. I was even still wearing my bright blue almost turquoise colored shirt which matched the blue and green bracelet I was once wearing on my triceps, but the bracelet was no longer there. Instead, replacing the bracelet was a tattoo of one blue wolf and one green wolf chasing each other in a circle around my arm. My hat was missing as well and in its place was a turquoise blue head tie with my initials CBC on it. But that it gets worse…

The two most noticeable changes were my eyes and my hair. My eyes were originally dark, dark, dark, dark, dark, dark, brown, so dark in fact, that you could not see my pupils, but my eyes have clearly changed. Instead of the dark, dark, dark… dark brown they were before they were now a desert sand color like the burnt orange curtain my sister had suggested earlier. Also, the white of my eyes were no longer white, but were blackened. The worst of it all was my hair though. My hair was originally just normal ethnic black hair, but now it was a bronzed gold color like that of champagne, or like the curtain I had fallen in love with at the mall. But the color looked pretty bad on my head, and as the sun light gleamed upon it, sparkles shot out, because my hair was so much like the gold, that it refracted light and shined it everywhere. Even the little hair on my chinny-chin-chin had changed to the rather shiny bronzed gold color. _Which is probably why all of those cosplay characters were staring at me._

_What the heck happened? I fall on my head, wind up in some cosplay where people are crazy enough to think that they are really the characters, and suddenly I have changed. Obviously the crazy people at this cosplay convention did this to me. I don't know how… they must have done it while I was knocked out after I fell on my head. Though, I don't ever remember being unconscious. Do unconscious people even remember being unconscious? Well, somehow they managed to die my hair a bronzed gold, give me a tattoo, blacken the whites of my eyes, change my dark, dark, dark, dark, dark brown eyes to a dessert sand/burnt orange color, steal my hat and replace it with a similar looking head tie, and brake my phone. Wait! Was my phone already broken? I don't know, but I want answers and I want them now. _

My body was shaking from the sheer shock of it all. I got up as the fake Kiba approached me from behind. "You ready to go, Christian-kun?" he asked politely, but I was done with being polite. "What did you do to me?!" I shouted ready to hear an answer. He sniffed the air again before he responded with, "What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you… yet." He smirked. _Grr… _I jumped him and held his arms back behind him as I pushed him to the side. His stupid dog began barking probably because I attacked its precious owner, but it ceased after I gave it an evil glare. _My eyes were pretty scary now._ The dog just moaned and eventually shut itself up. I had had enough of their games and was ready to go. "Not bad," he mocked," but it is nothing compared to what me and Akamaru can do."

Sherriah's P.O.V

After texting Capri and Sarr-bear to get their butts over here, I did a little search near the tree house. I couldn't find much, but I noticed some strange items laying about the ground. I was about to pick them up when suddenly I heard angry shouting coming from a distance. I couldn't make out what the shouts were, but I couldn't miss the opportunity of seeing live ninjas in action. I followed the sound of the shouting by jogging and carefully listening to what was going on. Eventually I came across three blurs. As I came closer I realized that one of those blurs was a dog for I heard loud barking. "Is that Akamaru and Kiba?" I asked myself. _Ooo this is going to be good. I can't wait to see them duke it out. I wonder if they will use their special man beast jutsu on this guy. Who is that dude anyway? I have never seen him in any of the mangas I have read. Though, he is just a blur right now, I think he is kind of cute. Maybe I should try to get to know him after they kick each other's butts._

Kiba was mumbling something that I couldn't quite make out. "Shut up!" the other guy shouted responding to whatever Kiba had said. This new guy was black with really shiny golden like hair. It nearly blinded me by the way it sparkled in the sun like that. "Enough mind games! Where were you taking me to?!" the black guy shouted._ Hmm… His voice sounded familiar._ Kiba was on all fours, (probably about to do his ninja art beast mimicry: All-fours Jutsu), and responded with "What?!... I was taking you to your sister." He hesitated on doing his special technique. _Darn!_ I continued to make my approach, but wanted to come up slowly so that they wouldn't turn around and suddenly attack me.

"Impossible," the black guy shouted, "I just got a message saying that my sister had been found, so…"

Kiba sniffed the air and interrupted with, "Yeah your sister has been found… by us! Look, Christian-Kun, I don't know what has come over you, but you need to calm down! I am just trying to help you!" He shouted back, and picked himself up off of the ground from his four legged stance. I guess he was calming down._ Wait! Did Kiba call him Christian-kun? Could that be our Christian? It sounds like him, perhaps I'll ask after they scuffle. _I began to run up much closer, so that I could get a better look.

"There is your sister," Kiba pointed out towards me, and Christian-kun turned around giving me a disappointing look. _Oh no I have been spotted!_

Christian's P.O.V

I turned around to see some black chick with purple eyes staring stupidly at us, and I scowled at her. Placing my index finger and my thumb to my head, I looked down to gather my words. "That is not my sister! Do you think all black people are related or something?" I said pointing to the dumb founded girl. Kiba sniffed the air again "Well, sorry for the inconvenience. I misread the situation… it is just that ya'll looked so much alike and shared somewhat of a similar scent seeing as how you smell so much like a girl." He responded apologizing, but at the same time mocking the way I smelled.

I turned around to exit, and was just about to walk off, seeing as how I no longer needed help finding my sister from this beast. I figured once I left the cosplay, perhaps I could get some help from the authorities or maybe a doctor, that could help me track down the people that did this to me, or at least help me return back to normal. But I didn't know my way around the cosplay convention. So, I stood there with my fist balled up waiting for someone to help me. I stared closely into the purple eyes of the girl that that pretend Kiba had assumed was my sister. "Hey, Sherriah-chan! What brings you way out here, so far away from Sasuke?" Kiba asked the girl. _Wait! Did he call her Sherriah-chan? Hmm… I wonder if that is the Sherriah I know? There is only one way to find out._

"Hey there Sherriah-llama." I said. _Yeah, I said llama and not sama. Llama is a nickname Sherriah developed at school. If this was the Sherriah I knew, then she would already know that it was me despite my questionable appearance based on if she heard me correctly. I am so clever. *snicker*.  
_"Hey there Christian Culbertson! How did you get here?" she asked. _Victory!_ I ran up to her and gave her a hug, though she acted as if she didn't want one. "I came into this cosplay convention looking for my sister and just found out that she was elsewhere. What about you? Did you come to this cosplay convention with someone?" I asked. "Well, I came with Sara, and then Capri showed up. But Christian this is not a co…" she was cut off by Kiba. "So, I assume you two already know each other even though you two aren't related." We shook our heads in agreement and replied with a simultaneous yes.

Sherriah and I walked and talked alongside the river towards this rather large tree, while ignoring the fake but potentially realistic Kiba and his rather large dog Akamaru, who were following us from behind. "So… where are Sara and Capri at???" I asked Sherriah. "I just texted them, not too long ago. So, they will be here shortly." She responded laughing. "I guess we will just have to wait for them." I turned around laughing. Fake Kiba appeared annoyed as he rode Akamaru and listened to our laughter. I gave him a mean look and he responded by folding his arms and turning the other way. "I can't wait." he muttered under his voice. Akamaru barked in accordance to his remark.

Sherriah and I sat down against the large tree and both, Kiba and Akamaru, just watched. _And so we wait. What will happen next? In what seems to be just a crazy cosplay convention?_

_

* * *

_The next chapter will be by Sarrbear :D


	9. strip kakashi

**OKAY!!!! IT'S FINALLY OUT!!!! This chapter is by sarrbear and I really hope you enjoy it! I know I did!**

**A/N: (from sara) there will be some Shugo Charas in the story now, just to change it up a bit. There's some more notes at the bottom :D**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or Shugo Chara.**

**OH! and Vampqueen14, it makes me really happy to know that this story helps you when you're in a bad mood. :D**

**-Sarrbear**

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

Sara's p.o.v.

I was asked by Hinata to get some hot water for Sherriah's tea. I wasn't exactly sure where to get the water at, so I just wandered the the halls of the hospital until I encountered a nurse. After obtaining the hot water, I returned to the room. As I entered the room, there was another person present. I didn't know who she was. Her hair was blue and looked similar to Sasuke's. In her hands was a video camera.

I looked to the direction of where she was pointing the camera. Sherriah, Sakura, and Hinata were all changing and applying make up on Sasuke. Dang. I really wanted to add more "flair" to him but I guess I can't now. Well, I can't keep all the fun to myself. So I left the rest of Sasuke's torture to them.

Now back to the new girl, she was wearing the same exact clothes Capri was wearing before we arrived here. But if she's Capri, then how did she get here? The girl spoke up, gaining my attention.

"Sarr? Is that Sherriah then?" she asked me and I automatically knew it was Capri! But how did she get here? I wondered.

The room became silent. I looked over to where Sasuke was, only to see he was wide awake. When he had woken up, all hell broke loose.

_'I swear he's gonna kill us in our sleep.'_

So now here we are in the Hokage's office, listening to Sasuke complain, and Sakura trying to defend us.

'_Man, what a cry baby.' _I thought.

Tsunade spoke up now. "Hmmm I see. You girls have caused me trouble today. First of all, you," she pointed at Sherriah, "has screamed more than once today. I have been getting complaints at the hospital of hearing loss and damage."

_'Seriously, she's complaining about Sherriah screaming, when all of Sasuke's fan girls scream almost every time they see him? That's bullshit.' _I thought

"Then you,"she moved to me, "you were seen going into a bar." she said. _'Is that all you could come up with? Haha. What's the big deal about going into a bar? I didn't drink anything so nothing bad happened.'_ I thought in response, as I stared back at her.

She then looked at Capri. What the hell could she say about her? She pretty much just got here!

"And you… well you just got here but you were a nuisance too!"

Capri just smirked and was secretly recording this show. Sasuke, too, was smirking. Sherriah then started to laugh, which gained all of our attention. "You have something to say, trouble maker?" Sasuke asked, as Sherriah glared at him. "I actually do." she replied.

"I suppose we, mostly me, caused a lot of trouble today. I suggest that we are put on probation. Since you don't know that we are secret spies trying to steal your information I think this would be the best. You could monitor us and we would have to be stuck with a babysitter." she said.

_'What the fuck is she saying!?Idiot.'_

The Hokage nodded her head and did some hand signs, making a scroll appear. "I agree. That sounds like a good plan to get you guys out of my hair. You will be living with your guardian. The guardian must be aware of where you are and must consent on whether or not you can go alone or not. They will be reporting on everything you do so don't think you can get your way."

She looked fiercely at us and Sherriah looked at us and silently did a 'yes.'

Sasuke heard what she did and added, "I think they should be split up."

Sherriah turned her head at him, "Splitting us up is unnecessary"

He looked back at us, "You can be plotting together the destruction on Konoha."

Capri looked at him with angry eyes, "You would be the first one we would get."

I wasn't looking at them anymore. Instead I was looking out the window in a slight daze. "It already is going to happen anyways." I said leaving the room in silence.

The Hokage split the silence when she said, "Well then, that settles it. They will be split up. Red one will be with Kakashi since she will be a hassle. The Look-a-like Uchiha will be with Ten-Ten."

_'Me, a hassle? Psh, never.........muhahaha.' _I thought.

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Capri. "You put me in a room with her and you will regret it"

_'She should probably listen to Capri. She really does hate Ten-Ten....yeah, you'll probably regret it.'_

Both Ten-Ten and Capri were starring intently at each other, but since one had more power than the other the powerful one said, "What I say goes!"

Sherriah put a hand on Capri's shoulders and whispered, "No violence" So I went to her other side and whispered, "Capri I got the rope"

Sauske then started speaking towards Sherriah, "AND finally YOU! You will be staying in a place secluded from all others. A place where if you were to scream no one would hear you. A place that no one dares to set a foot in. You will be living on the Uchiha's secret house."

"What?! NOOOO! I don't want to live in that scary place!" She yelled. Sasuke mouthed words to her 'Payback is a bitch'. And boy is he right. But then that just means we'll get revenge.

After we were given over to our guardians we received special walkie talkies that we had to be on at all times. We were giving a special color for the three of us. I chose orange. I love the color orange! :D. Kakashi got the same color as me, but I don't think he likes the color.

"Sarr! Capri! Save me!!" Sherriah yelled at us. As we were walking away with our new 'guardians', we yelled back at her "Have fun."

_'Because I know I will.' _I thought.

I was walking behind Kakashi, headed towards his home. I would rather be beside or in front of him, but since I didn't exactly know where I was going, I strayed behind him. The walkie talkie that I was given was being held in my right hand. I brought it close to my face to get a better view of it. It was small, about the size of my hand with a small antenna poking out at the top. I pushed the button on the side and spoke into the walkie talkie, "Chh. Checking, one, two, three. Boss man*, what's your 10-20?** Chh."

Kakashi looked back at me with what looked like a confused face. "Who are you talking to?" he asked me. I paused for a moment then replied. "I.....don't.....know..." he sweat dropped and turned back around. So we continued to walk towards where ever the hell he lived at. I was bored. There was nothing to keep me entertained, so I just stared at Kakashi's back.

I stumbled and toppled over onto Kakashi when he stopped. I got up quickly, laughing nervously. "Heh heh, sorry.." I said. He picked himself off of the ground a brushed off his clothes. "It's alright" he told me, but I was pretty sure he was a little irritated. He moved swiftly into the house we were standing in front of. "This is your place?" I asked him but I got no reply. So I just assume it was his.

'_So now I'm at Kakashi's house.' _

It was cleaner than I expected. "Your room is that way." he told me, pointing to a hallway. He then disappeared into the kitchen.

I walked down the hall that was connected to the living room. There were four doors. The first door on the right, was a closet. I had opened it, curious to what was inside, only to be covered by a couple jackets. "Jeez, these things weigh a ton!" I exclaimed as I pushed them back into the closet and quickly closed the door before they could fall back out. With my back pressed against the closet door, I sighed.

Moving on to the next door, which was also on the right, it was a bedroom. It was plain. With a large looking bed in the right corner of the room. Beside bed was a small table. There was a pile of clothes by another door, which I assumed lead to a closet. _'Ah. This must be Kakashi's room.'_ I thought. I quickly exited the room. It felt awkward being in his room alone.

The first door on the left, happened to be a bathroom. Just what I needed. I smelt like those jackets in the closet. It made my stomach flop. Closing the door, I headed towards the last door in the hallway. This should be my room.

Opening the door to my new room, I was greeted by a cloud of dust. Coughing, I tried to wave the dust away. Walking into the room, I headed towards my closet. Opening it, I noticed there was nothing there. _'That's stupid of me for thinking there would actually be clothes I could wear in here.'_ I thought. Closing the closet door, I turned towards my bed. There was a large stack of clothes in the center of the bed.

"Oh cool. So there is some clothes I can change into! I hope they can fit. If not, I do have my belt." I said talking to myself. Looking closer, I noticed the bed along with the clothes were not covered in dust. Someone had to have done this recently. Looking out of the window that was in front of my bed, I noticed it was close to night. Grabbing some clothes, I left my room and went into the bathroom.

I went into the kitchen looking for Kakashi, but he wasn't there. So I went to the living room. Poking up at one end of the couch, was a pair of feet. _'Hmm. I wonder what he's doing? He hasn't said much to me since we found out he's my guardian. Is he angry?'_

Walking closer to the couch, I peered over at him. His head was cocked to the side, and his arms were crossed over his chest. His breathing was even, and his eyes were closed. _'Awww. He's asleep! He's so cute!' _I took my phone out and took a couple pictures. He was just too cute to ignore.

Closing the door to the bathroom I stripped myself of my clothes. The bathtub was filled with steaming hot water. Just how I liked my baths. Laying in the bath, I continued to clean myself and wash my hair. I dunked my hair underwater, removing all traces of shampoo. Resurfacing, I laid back and closed my eyes. In an instant I was asleep.

**~~Dream~~**  
It was dark. There was only one light I could see so I headed towards it. The light was actually a door. Opening it, I was now in a white room. Looking around, I found practically nothing besides another door, besides the one I entered from. The door opened and I unconsciously took a step back. A head poked out. I couldn't see what the person looked like exactly. Their face was still partially covered by the darkness.

"Sara?" a male voice asked

"What!? Who the hell are you!?!" I asked the person. I heard a sigh.

"It is you." he said. Stepping out of the darkness, I got a clear view of who I was talking to.

"What the fuck?! Nick? Why the hell are you here?" I asked him. He ignored my questions. Instead of answering them he ran at me. Freaking out, I took off and ran in the opposite direction. I didn't get far.

_'Damn it. Why must he be so physically fit! Gah! He's crazy fast!'_ I thought as he grabbed me from behind, hugging me tightly. What's going on?!?

"I need to tell you something....." he said holding me so that my back was against his chest. His arms were around my shoulders, holding me extra close to him. My heartbeat started to pick up.

_'W-what the fuck is going on?' _he leaned down and rested his head on my shoulder. "I've had time to think about it, and I realize now that I love you."he told me.

"W-w-what!?!" my face was probably red from blushing.

"_I love you"_

**~~end of dream~~**

I jerked forwards in the tub. I put a hand over my chest and took deep breaths. What was going on? Why was I dreaming about him again? I thought it had stopped.

I put my hand down and felt something slightly oval. Looking down, I saw an egg. Jumping up, I yelled, "What the fuck? I laid an egg? Is that even physically possible?!?"

Kakashi burst into the room. "Are you okay? I heard a yell." he asked me. I jumped and tried to grab a towel to cover up with. "It's nothing!" I exclaimed.

A blush rose to his face. "I'm sorry!" he apologized. "I wasn't thinking, I didn't know you were naked!"

"Ah! So you did see!" I yelled. He turned his head away and wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Strip." I told him. "What?" he asked confused. "You heard me. I said strip."

"But--" he started to object. "But nothing! You saw me naked! Shouldn't I have the same benefit and get to see you naked? It's only fair!" I explained to him

_'I wonder if he'll really strip.'_ I thought to myself, not noticing Kakashi had already taken off his vest. Looking back at him, he started to lift up his shirt.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute! I wasn't serious! I was only joking! Keep your clothes on!" I yelled as I grabbed my clothes and the egg and ran to my room.

I was now fully dressed and sitting on my bed. The clothes that were on the bed earlier was now currently on the floor. The egg that was in the bath was sitting in front of me. It was really warm. Did that mean it was going to hatch soon?

The whole egg was a black. Around the top and bottom of the egg was tiny pictures of guns and knifes, which were a dark purple.

"What a strange looking egg. I wonder what will come out of it." I thought as I laid down as went to sleep.

Author P.O.V. - In Kakashi's room

Kakashi was sprawled across his bed, staring at the wall in a daze.

_'What the hell happened in there?'_

**Sara's P.O.V. - The next morning..err...afternoon**

The bright sunlight pouring in from the window woke me. I slowly got up and moved to the window. Looking up at the sun I could assume it was at least in the afternoon. Walking to the pile of clothes that I had carelessly thrown down the night before, I picked up a dark navy blue skirt and black shirt. I changed quickly, hoping that Kakashi wouldn't walk in on me naked again.

I walked over to my phone and picked it up. I had a text message. But how? Unlocking it, it showed that I had a message from Sherriah. _'Hm. It seems she has found a tree house. Cool.' _

Kakashi was no where to be found so I left the house without a care in the world. Of course I had all of my things in the pockets of the skirt and the egg was in a small bag I had found under the pile of clothes.

It was a long walk to the forest Sherriah was in. I hope I find it alright.

I made it to the forest by Kiba's house. There was a river by the opening. I wasn't exactly sure where the tree house was so I guess I'll just have to wander the woods until I find it. I roamed the forest, looking up at the tops of the trees to find the tree house. Not looking at where I was going I ran into Capri.

"Hey. You having trouble finding the tree house too?" I asked her. "Yeah. There's too many trees!"

"I know! There is too many trees." I exclaimed and was about to say something else but I saw that huge white dog that belonged to Kiba, come running at us. I tensed up. He stopped right in front of us and then turned and ran back the way he came.

"I think we're supposed to follow.....?" Capri said. I just nodded my head.

The dog was stopped under a fairly large tree. Looking up, I was Kiba standing in the doorway. "Hey Sherriah! They're here!" he said loudly

I motioned for Capri to climb up first. "No you go." she said. I pointed to my skirt and said, "You're going first. Unless you like looking up other girls' skirts." she frowned and said, "Err, no."

As we entered the tree house. I noticed another person. "Who the hell is he?" I asked Sherriah. "Sarr! It's CC!"

"No way! CC? That's you?" he nodded. I looked at Sherriah and then nodded my head towards Kiba. "So, why is he here?" I asked. "He was with CC."

"I thought you said you wanted this place to be a secret?" I asked her. "Yeah I did, but..." she motioned for me to come closer. "since Kiba already knows, we'll have to try and get him to keep it a secret."

"Oh. Okay. I'll get him to keep it a secret." I told her. I then turned to Kiba and said, "This place, the tree house, this is a secret and everything that goes on here is a secret. Got it?" I asked him. "What if I don't keep it a secret?" he asked me, posing a challenge. I drifted off into my thoughts for a couple of minutes, making everyone think I wasn't going to answer him.

".....Naw man. I'm not gay, but if i was, i would shove my lubricated hand so far up your asshole id be doing sign language out yo mouth. I would smother my dick full of peanut butter fill your asshole full of jelly then shove your hot buns up against my dick and make a fuck sandwich. I would dress up like Miley Cyrus, crawl up your back, butt fuck you with a microphone and whisper in your ear. "it's a climb"*** Got it? So you better keep it a damn secret!" I yelled

"W-what!?! I don't understand!" Kiba yelled at me. I grabbed the front of his clothes and shook him. "Just keep it a secret dammit! Ahh!"

"O-o-okay! I will!" Kiba said, finally agreeing to keep everything a secret. "Okay, so where were we?" I asked like nothing happened. "Oh. Yeah. CC! You're here with us!" I exclaimed

"How did you get here?" Capri asked him. "Well, I was at Bed, Bath, and Beyond---" Christian said but we all (except for Kiba) cut him off. "That's how we got here! This is so strange..."

"Yeah. Can you believe how real these cosplayers look!" he exclaimed motioning to Kiba

"Christian, my son,.....this is not cosplay. We're actually in Naruto's world." Capri told him. "It's true." I said.

"But that's not possible..." he said. "We didn't think it was either. But somehow we've been brought here." Sherriah explained

"But why...?" Christian asked.

"We don't know. We'll just have to find out along the way."

**Kiba P.O.V.**

_'Who's Miley Cyrus? She's got a dick? Oh dear god save me.'_

**A/N: (from sara) the dream was actually a dream I had last night. I haven't had one in about a month. I just thought I'd add something that happened Sara's 'past'. Lol. I hope Nick doesn't read this.**

*(Boss man) Trucker Lingo for supervisor

**(10-20) Trucker Lingo for location

***a part from a video by Shane Dawson. I love this part its so strange and creepy. You should check out his videos if you haven't already. He's awesome.  
link:  
.com/watch?v=dgHHWwn4yjw&feature=PlayList&p=3E18819D72216AEC&index=14

Next chapter will be from me!!!(the-lost-battle)

The order of who will write the chapters:

1) Me (sarrbear) also known as Sarr  
2) Capri (the-lost-battle)  
3) Sherriah (sherriahstargirl) also known as Riah  
4) Christian (chrisbcub) also known as CC


	10. The forest of death?

**A/N: okay this chapter is from me (the-lost-battle) I hope you enjoy it! Sorry, it's a bit on the long side. Also, sorry to whoever is a Ten-ten fan, I mean you no harm and I hope you don't take offence, it's JUST a story and I don't mean to make anyone angry because of it. If you have any problems take them out with me but keep reading everyone else's parts please. :3 **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Sakura had brought me back to a room I had past with the door closed. She opened the door and then stopped in her tracks. I moved around her and was immediately "attacked" by a hug by some random chic with black hair that looked very familiar. She was basically squeezing the life out of me. " uhh hi…." I said, very confused by the situation. The girl smacked her head and backed off. I was staring at her as she backed away when Sakura started basically screaming. I quickly looked over to where she was, startled by the sudden outburst. I looked over to see Sakura standing over a bed rambling about something. The girl from before quickly covered Sakura's lips. I looked around them to the bed to see a person who looked like Uchiha Sasuke, in only his boxers, lying unconscious. A slight blush crossed my cheeks. The girl from before quickly forgot about me and moved over to the sleeping Uchiha. I watched from the sidelines as her, Sakura, and what appeared to be Hinata Hyuuga began to put makeup and girl cloths on the poor sleeping Uchiha. I took out my camera. After a little while of recording the door to the room opened. A small girl with red hair entered the room with a " yo". Immediately I recognized her.

"Sarr? Is that Sherriah then?" I said pointing at the girl that was over with sasuke. Sara nodded and gave me a brief explanation on why they were there, Something about Sherriah screaming too much and it messing up her insides. Sounded like something she would do. But the real questions I wanted to ask were 1 how did THEY get to this magical place of wonder? Did they have another magical nickel? And 2 why did our appearances change? Did other things change as well? Right as I was about to start questioning Sara the room went quiet. Looked over to where the Uchiha was. He was sitting up and his eyes were wide open. Needless to say, we were about to die.

In a matter of minutes Sasuke had brought all three of us to the hokage's office. I took out my camera and hid it nicely in my backpack, while no one was watching, to record the show. We stood around for a while listening him complain on why he dislikes us and to Sakura trying to defend us. I just stood there saying "shut up sasuke" over and over in my head, hoping my brain waves would reach him. After the hokage had enough of Sasuke's complaining she spoke.

"Hmmm I see. You girls have caused me trouble today. First of all, you," she pointed at Sherriah, "have screamed more than once today. I have been getting complaints at the hospital of hearing loss and damage."

'_you haven't been around her at a pep rally so you shouldn't be complaining'___I thought to myself.

"Then you", she then moved on to Sara, "you were seen going into a bar." Sara didn't respond. I laughed to myself. _'sounds like something Sara would do, wish I could have joined her' _I thought with a inner laugh. She then turned her sights on me.

"And you… well you just got here but you were a nuisance too!"

I had to let out a small smile. What could she say? That I was a menace to society by just being here? Heh, if that's all you got, then it's not enough. Sherriah suddenly started laughing. The whole room stared at her. After a minute Sasuke started to talk.

"You have something to say, trouble maker?" Sasuke asked. Sherriah glared back at him.

"I actually do." she replied.

"I suppose we, mostly me, caused a lot of trouble today. I suggest that we are put on probation. Since you don't know that we are secret spies trying to steal your information I think this would be the best. You could monitor us and we would have to be stuck with a babysitter." she said.

'_what are you thinking Sherriah!?' _

The hokage nodded at Sherriah's idea. She preformed some hand signs and POOF! a scroll appeared.

"I agree. That sounds like a good plan to get you guys out of my hair. You will be living with your guardian. The guardian must be aware of where you are and must consent on whether or not you can go alone or not. They will be reporting on everything you do so don't think you can get your way." She said as she glared at us. I looked over a Sherriah who did a silent "yes!"

Suddenly sasuke chimed in, apparently noticing Sherriah's 'yes'

"I think they should be split up" he said.

Sherriah turned towards him. "Splitting us up is unnecessary"

He looked back at us. "You can be plotting together the destruction on Konoha." He said.

'_Jeez! What's with this guy!?! He's seriously starting to piss me off! It was just a joke, get over it.'_

I glared at him. , "You would be the first one we would get."

"It already is going to happen anyway." I heard Sara say. I looked over at her, shocked. She looked kinda dazed, not really interested in what was going on. The room was silent for a while until the hokage spoke.

"Well then, that settles it. They will be split up. Red one will be with Kakashi since she will be a hassle. The Look-a-like Uchiha will be with Ten-Ten."

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I loved all the characters in Naruto except for her! Out of all of them she would be the one I would want to push off a very tall cliff!!!

"You put me in a room with her and you will regret it" I seethed. I glared at the bun headed girl that just "happened" to be in the room. She stared intently back. The hokage, exercising her power, spoke back. "What I say goes!"

I balled my fists at my side.

_'What an abuse of power' _I thought angrily. I didn't like being forced to do things, especially things I didn't like. Sherriah placed a hand on my shoulder and said "No violence."

'_oh there's going to be violence alright'_ I thought to myself.

I heard Sara on my other side say "Capri I got the rope" I chuckled evilly to myself.

Sasuke then started talking to Sherriah, "AND finally YOU! You will be staying in a place secluded from all others. A place where if you were to scream no one would hear you. A place that no one dares to set a foot in. You will be living on the Uchiha's secret house."

"What?! NOOOO! I don't want to live in that scary place!" She yelled in protest. I saw Sasuke mouth 'Payback is a bitch' to Sherriah.

'_yes, it's going to be when you get it' _I thought to myself.

Once we grouped with our "guardians" we were each given walkie talkies. We were told to keep them on us at all times, but we at least got to pick the color of the walkie talkie we wanted. Sherriah picked purple and Sara picked orange. I was hoping for a sonic blue one which is my favorite color, but there were none to be found so I went with second best, a blood red one. Ten-ten reluctantly got the same color as me.

"Sarr! Capri! Save me!!!!" Sherriah yelled as we started walking off with our guardians. Sara and I yelled back "have fun" as we walked away.

'_because I know I'm going to have LOADS of fun' _I thought to myself

After we left I pulled my backpack around and shut off my camera, hoping to save the battery for better times. I put my backpack back into its regular position and my eyes rested on Ten-ten. I found myself glaring at the back of her head, hoping her buns would burst into flame. They never did. After a long time of walking I got irritated.

"where are we going?" I asked angrily.

"to my house." She said without turning around. I glared at her and crossed my arms.

"I bet it's a dump…" I said under my breath.

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" she asked.

"No! Nothing at all!" I replied back quickly.

Now, usually I'm a pretty nice person…but something about this girl makes my blood boil. As I contemplated my EXTREME dislike for her I noticed Ten-ten was leading us out of the city and towards a large fenced in area that held what looked to be a VERY large and VERY dark forest. I stiffened as I could swear I heard a screaming coming from within the gates. She moved over to one of the gate entrances. She opened the door and went inside to the forest within. I paused before going in.

'_is she?...she's going to kill me off isn't she?'_ I thought to myself.

I stood outside of the gate to the forest. Ten-ten turned back around to see if I was following her. She stood for a minute and then waved for me to follow. I glared at her, hoping she could feel my "fuck you!" attitude. I saw anger flash across her face as he turned around and started walking again.

'…_I think I can take her' _I thought to myself.

I followed her into the dark forest.Strange yells and cries echoed around us as we made our way down a darkened path. The trees above us blocked out almost all of the sunlight. My eyes moved back and forth as I constantly checked the surroundings.

' _what the hell kind of person lives in a place like this!?!?!'_

I looked ahead to the girl in front of me. '_oh…right'_

I was looking around at the shrubbery when Ten-ten stopped suddenly. I bumped into her back.

"Ow! Why did you stop!" I said angrily as I backed up and rubbed my nose. She was silent for a minute then quickly turned around on her heals to face me.

"Why do you hate me!" she asked angrily. I was getting even more pissed. She just HAD to stop in the middle of a demonic forest that was likely to release demon spawns to eat us to talk about her FEELINGS.

" I don't 'hate' you! I just think you're a horrible ninja!" I said angrily.

" EXCUSE ME!??!?!!?!" she yelled, shocked. I heard a loud roar somewhere off in the distance. I figured the demon spawns of the forest didn't like us yelling. I got a little worried, the last time I saw what was in the forest it didn't look friendly.

" bring your voice down!" I yell-whispered. She ignored me.

"WHAT'S SO 'HORRIBLE' ABOUT ME!" she yelled again. I heard another cry from the forest, it sounded closer this time.

" SHUT UP!!! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING DIE!!!" I yelled back. She glared at me and crossed her arms.

" so what is it." She asked with a glare.

" you really want the list RIGHT NOW?" I replied angrily. She glared at me.

"yes"

I growled.

"To begin with! You DON'T have a backstory, you DON'T have screen time, and you NEVER develop your character!!!" I half yelled back. She stared at me confused and angry.

"… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!?!" she yelled once again. A large roar surrounded us.

" QUIT FUCKING YELLING!!!!" I screamed. Ten-ten suddenly pulled out a kunai and threw it past my head. I was frozen. I heard something thrashing around behind me. I turned my head around slowly. A humongous centipede like creature was pinned to a tree about 6 feet away from me. I noticed a kunai sticking out of its head as it thrashed around. Needless to say I screamed bloody murder and fell to the ground. I thought I heard Ten-ten chuckle. I was pissed. How dare she laugh at me! I lifted myself off of the ground and faced her. I was seriously about to just run over and tackle her, and HOPEFULLY there would be a large chasm of death that I could Spartan kick her into. I started walking towards her, my body full of rage.

"lets go" she said with a smile as she turned around and walked further down the path. I swallowed my anger at her and followed after. After a short walk we came upon a small house. Ten-ten went up to the house and opened the front door. She gestured for me to go in with a disturbingly nice smile. I glared at her as I entered the house. At the moment of entry all the hatred disappeared. The house was like any other house…if houses were filled to the brim with sharp pointy deadly weapons. Even though deep down I was SEVERLY disturbed by the sheer amount of weapons present, I was captivated. I had a certain fetish towards sharp pointy objects. I was scanning the room in awe from my position at the door when I noticed a BEAUTIFUL hand crafted Nodachi (Japanese 2 handed long sword) in the far right corner of the main room. My body instinctively moved towards it as my hands reached out to hold it. My foot moved an inch from its position when I felt it catch on something. I looked down to see my foot had caught on a small thin wire.

" OH CRAP!!!!" I heard Ten-ten yell from behind me. I looked up confused. Suddenly everything seemed to go in slow-mo. I looked up to see Ten-ten reaching out to me, a horrified look on her face. Her eye's seemed to rest slightly above my head. I followed her gaze. I looked above me only to wish I hadn't. Above me, falling from a hidden compartment in the ceiling, was a large barrage of kunai. I shut my eyes and quickly pulled my hands up to cover my head. In an instant I felt my feet get swept out from underneath me and then not a second later I heard the sound of the weapons slicing through the wood on the floor. When I finally got my head together I realized I was being held bridal style in someone's arms. My immediate thought ( due to self esteem issues) was _'OH GOD!!! I'M TO HEAVY FOR THEM!!! THEY ARE GOING TO HURT THEMSELFS!!!' _Without looking I started trying to get out of their grasp.

" no…I'm too heavy…please let me down" I started saying as I pushed on their chest to try and get down. Thankfully I could tell it was a guy that was holding me, though if it was a girl I probably would have been able to tell pretty quickly. Oddly enough my struggling had the opposite effect; the person tightened their grip on me.

" please stop struggling." The boys said softly. I suddenly realized I recognized his voice. I opened my eyes and looked up to see if I was right.

" hey! It's the blind guy!" I said out loud. He let out a sigh. Yes, I knew it was Neji Hyuuga but since we hadn't been "formally" introduced I didn't want to freak him out by already knowing his name.

" oh gosh! Are you guys alright?!" Ten-ten asked as she quickly moved over to us to make sure we didn't get hurt.

" I'm soooo sorry!!! I forgot to take down the traps!" she said as she moved over to a corner of the room and fiddled with some small wires. From my position in Neji's arms I looked around the room. Practically the whole floor was covered in kunai except for an empty space around Neji and I in the shape of a circle. I sweat dropped.

' _why would she booby trap her own home!?!?!' _I thought to myself.

Neji began to place to place me back on the ground. I happily complied.

" I'm so so so so soooo sorry neji!" ten-ten said as she came back over to us. She put her hands together and bowed as she apologized to Neji.

'_yes, DON'T apologize to the only person here that wouldn't survive a barrage of weapons'_

" It's all right Ten-ten, no one was hurt so it's okay." He said. She looked a little reluctant to let it go but gave in.

"So what are you doing here Neji?" she asked.

Neji hesitated for a minute as he looked around the room at all the weapons.

"…After further consideration, Hokage-sama decided that your home may be too dangerous for a girl like her." He said. Even thought he didn't point or motion in my direction it was obvious he was talking about me. It made me feel kind of out of place, as if I shouldn't really be there for the conversation. I casually put my hands behind my back and backed up to the nearest wall. My eye's wandered around the room as I tuned out their conversation. There was probably every weapon known to man in Ten-tens house. Which lead me to believe that if this really was the forest of death from the chunin exams then I felt bad for whoever stumbled upon this place. It must look like a serial killers torcher chamber from the inside AND out. My ears caught some of the conversation and tuned back in.

"Its been decided that she will stay with me until we find a suitable home to place her in." Neji said. Ten-ten actually looked a little disappointed.

" oh….okay." she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the walkie talkie. She handed it to Neji and he thanked her and turned towards me. Sadly at that very moment my A.D.D. had set in and I was reaching to the ground to pick up one of the kunai's left from the barrage. Neji let out a light cough. I quickly dropped the kunai and stood up straight.

" shall we head out then?" he asked.

" uh…sure…" I replied. I couldn't help but glance back down at the kunai. I really wanted it. If not as a cool sharp ninja weapon, then as a memento…and also as a way to get back at Ten-ten. I didn't know how I was getting back at her by taking it, but I just was. Maybe one day she will be fighting and then realize too late that one weapon is missing and then WHAM she gets round-house kicked in the face. I smiled to myself. When Neji and Ten-ten looked away for a minute I quickly reached down and grabbed the kunai closest to me and shoved it in my back pack. Neji turned back around and waved for me to follow him. I followed him out the front door and stuck out my tongue when I passed Ten-ten. After that we made our way back to Neji's house. Once Neji showed me to my room I was out like a light.

A stupid mocking bird is what woke me up in the morning from my deep sleep. I was tempted to throw my newly acquired kunai at it just to get it to shut up but I resisted. I was barley awake when I heard something vibrate in my backpack that I had left on the other side of the room. I rolled off of the futon on the floor and rolled all the way over to my bag. I opened it to find that it was my phone that had been vibrating.

'_odd…I thought you died…….oh well!!!' _

I flipped open my phone to find a text message from Sherriah saying something about finding a tree house and about her wanting us to meet her there. I shrugged and lifted myself off of the ground. I left my room and wandered out into the hallway. There was no one to be found so I wandered where Neji said his room was

" 3rd room down and to the left" were the coordinates he had told me the night before. He wanted to make sure I knew where his room was "just incase I needed anything" so I decided to pay him a visit. I happened to be lacking some clean cloths for the day so I was hoping he could help me. I reached his room and knocked on his door. There was no response.

" Neji? Are you in there?"

There was still no response. I reached for the door knob and slowly opened the door.

"Neji?"

I fully opened the door to find that there was no one in the room. I stepped inside and looked around. His room was fairly plain, sort of how you would imagine a noble samurai's room would look. As I was looking at his book collection there was a sound at the door. I quickly turned around to see someone coming in.

"N-Neji-kun?"

Hinata was in the doorway when she spotted me.

"oh…" she said surprised. I felt a bright red blush cross my cheeks. I was embarrassed. Hinata had just found me snooping through Neji's room.

"I-I was looking for Neji because I needed some cloths and I came in here and he wasn't here so I decided to look around for a minute and I got distracted by stuff and then you came in and I…" I stopped talking, I was starting to ramble. Hinata was quiet for a minute and then she spoke.

" I-I can help you g-get some cloths…" she said. I looked down and nodded.

" thank you" I replied back. Hinata lead me to a room that was filled with cloths and let me pick what I wanted. I found a long pair of black baggy pants and a black shirt with the Konoha symbol on the shoulder. I quickly got dressed, thanked Hinata and then set out for the tree house that was in the forest near Kiba's house.

I finally reached the forest near Kiba's house but realized that I had no clue where the tree house was. I started wandering around looking for it. I had gotten my phone out and was about to text Sherriah to ask her for better directions when I suddenly ran into Sara.

"Hey. You having trouble finding the tree house too?" she asked.

"Yeah. There's too many trees!" I replied as I looked at all the trees that surrounded us.

"I know! There is too many trees." She exclaimed. She looked like she was about to say something else when we both noticed the big white dog of Kiba's running full-throttle towards us. I about panicked, I didn't like regular big dogs and this dog was like super mutant size so in short I was about to have a heart attack. Thankfully the large canine stopped before ramming into us and then turned around and went back the way he came.

"I think we're supposed to follow.....?" I said. Sara nodded.

We followed the dog to a fairly large tree. When we looked up there was a tree house resting on the branches. In the doorway of the tree house was the canine's companion Kiba.

"Hey Sherriah! They're here!" he shouted back into the tree house. Sara and I moved over to the ladder. She motioned for me to go up. I, not liking to go first on anything, told her to go first instead. She pointed to the skirt that she was wearing.

'_how did I not notice she was wearing a skirt?'_

"You're going first. Unless you like looking up other girls' skirts." She said. The thought of it grossed me out and reminded me of all the perverted guys I knew.

"Err, no." I replied back. We made our way up the ladder and into the tree house. Once up we noticed someone unfamiliar. Standing next to Sherriah was another dark boy with bronze gold hair and sand colored eyes. His eyes were like something I've never seen before, the whites were completely blacked out.

"Who the hell is he?" Sarr asked bluntly.

"Sarr! It's CC!!!" Sherriah exclaimed. I was dumbfounded. Could this really be the Christian I knew? He looked so different.

"No way! CC? That's you?" Sara asked shocked. The boy nodded his head. If Sara and Sherriah believed that it was Christian then I did to. As I looked closer at him I could even pick out the features I knew so well.

Sara nodded her head towards kiba.

"So, why is he here?" She asked/

"He was with CC." Sherriah replied.

"I thought you said you wanted this place to be a secret?" Sara asked. Sherriah paused.

"Yeah I did, but..."

Sherriah motioned for Sara to come in closer. They whispered something to each other that I couldn't hear, but I could swear I saw Sara let out a mischievous smile. She turned towards Kiba.

"This place, the tree house, this is a secret and everything that goes on here is a secret. Got it?" she said to Kiba.

"What if I don't keep it a secret?" Kiba replied back. Sara was quiet for a while. It seemed like she wasn't going to reply. Suddenly she spoke.

".....Naw man. I'm not gay, but if i was, i would shove my lubricated hand so far up your asshole id be doing sign language out yo mouth. I would smother my dick full of peanut butter fill your asshole full of jelly then shove your hot buns up against my dick and make a fuck sandwich. I would dress up like Miley Cyrus, crawl up your back, butt fuck you with a microphone and whisper in your ear. "it's a climb"*** Got it? So you better keep it a damn secret!" She yelled. I was about to burst out laughing.

"W-what!?! I don't understand!" Kiba yelled. Sara reached out and grabbed the front of his cloths and shook him.

"Just keep it a secret dammit! Ahh!" she yelled. Kiba quickly agreed to keep it a secret.

. "Okay, so where were we?" I said like nothing happened. "Oh. Yeah. CC! You're here with us!" she exclaimed.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

" well I was at bed bath and beyond---" we all cut him off(except for kiba).

"That's how we got here! This is so strange..."

"Yeah. Can you believe how real these cosplayers look!" Christian said, motioning over to Kiba who looked scared and deep in thought.

_'…cosplay? Does he think this is a convention or something?'_ I thought to myself.

"Christian, my son,.....this is not cosplay. We're actually in Naruto's world." I said to him. He looked confused.

"It's true," Sara said, backing me up.

"But that's not possible..." he said, even more confused.

"We didn't think it was either. But somehow we've been brought here." Sherriah explained. He paused.

"But why...?" He asked.

"We don't know. We'll just have to find out along the way." Sara replied. We all were all quiet. Kiba broke the silence.

"Who's Miley Cyrus?"

**A/N: Okay that's it for my chapter, the next person up will be Sherriahstargirl so be ready! It's gonna be awesome!**

*** this was a quote from a really funny video by Shane Dawson. If you haven't already seen it you should go watch it RIGHT NOW!!! Here is the link :3

.com/watch?v=dgHHWwn4yjw&feature=PlayList&p=3E18819D72216AEC&index=14


	11. Life at Uchiha's estate

"talking"

_thoughts_

regular?

A/N: I don't own Naruto at all. So there is the disclaimer yet again

CO-A/N: This chapter is by Sherriahstargirl :D I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Once everyone was in the tree house I couldn't help myself but to shout out, "AHHHH! This must be a dream! I can not believe that we are here!" I stood up and started to get more pumped as I kept on talking. "I met Naruto, killed my voice, was sent to the hospital, and played a prank on Sasuke."

I paused and looked at everyone to find out they weren't even paying attention. Capri was currently trying to film everything in the room. _She was probably going to post this on facebook when we get back. Ugh! Reminder to self, don't let her get you with the camera. _

I turned to look at Sarr Bear and saw her listening to her I-Phone. She was listening to Judas priest by the music and bass that was radiating off of her. My attention was turned to Christian and Kiba, who were having a debate over something pointless.

"I'm NOT a cosplayer. What the heck is a cosplayer? You guys are way too weird for me. I can't understand most of what you guys are saying!" stated Kiba who was trying to convince Cc that he was real. "That's impossible", he started to tighten his hands into a fist. He looked different but defiantly was the same stubborn Christian.

I started to get annoyed by them not listening to me and walked to the elevator to let myself go down by sliding the ropes out of my hands. I hit the ground way too hard and let out a small grunt.

"Dag on it! That hurt!" I started to huff and puff at the contraption when I saw my favorite ninja dog running at me. His whole white fluffy body was all I saw as he tackled me onto the ground.

The licks he gave me were intense. I never felt a tongue that big on my face. Akamaru finally let up after I begun to push him off me. I couldn't help myself but to laugh. Animals always seem to make me happy no matter what and he was no exception.

I sat up and rubbed his neck a bit. "You are the best dog I have ever known, you know that?" He barked at me and then looked distracted. He ran over to the edge of the clearing and continually barked at the bushes.

I got up and followed with my eyes where he was barking at. I just stared at this one bush that began to shake.

I backed up and prepared myself for the worst to come out. The bush stopped rattling and out came a little white rabbit. "Awww" I went over to it and noticed that it had a note on its back. I took it, opened it, and read what it said. "Don't scream? What does that mean?"

I figured out pretty quickly as a kunai landed into a tree behind me.

Whoever thought I wouldn't scream had to be on drugs. I screamed alright. I screamed my head off. The sharp object was soooo close to my head. How the heck am I not suppose to be scared?

"AH!" I fell to the ground and closed my eyes for a second. As soon as my breath was fine I picked myself up off the ground. I looked around for Akamaru but he was no where in sight. That left me alone with a kunai throwing ninja. Just my luck.

I turned around conscious of everything around me. I looked at the kunai and noticed it also had a piece of paper on it.

I read it and started to get angrier more and more as I read each line on the thin paper. I balled up the paper and put it in my pocket. I had a mission to do and no one was going to get in my way.

I yelled up at the tree house, "HEY!" I guess they heard me because they all stared out the window. "I have to go! But I will be back tomorrow!"

I quickly ran into the forest, running nowhere specifically because I knew he would be close by. He made my blood boil just at the thought of the stupid letter he sent to me.

Somehow the stupid Uchiha had found out where I was and the kunai that he 'sent' me with the letter had told me to come urgently.

Well…it wasn't that exact wording but the gist of it. Usually I wouldn't answer to any of his orders but since I have to live with him and he can tell the hokage that I left to the tree house without permission I complied. But if he thinks i'm going to be nice when I came home he had another thing coming.

I have been wondering around for awhile in this forest of doom for about an hour. There is no more hope of me getting out of this dag on forest! I have tried every possible way to get out of this thicket and no luck. I'm sure Sasuke is just having a ball watching me just get more and more confused. Oh yeah, he's out there. The jerk sent another kunai at me while I passed this humongous oak for the seventh time. This time no note though. Lucky me.

My mood started to slip from confused to down right pissed. This little boy is toying with me and he thinks he can get away with it. Well, i'll show him. He doesn't know me and what I can do to ruin someone's life.

Actually I never ruined anyone's life, but I can try my hardest just for him.

"DAG YOU UCHIHA!"

I swear I heard him chuckle in the back ground. "This is why I like Itachi way better than I like you." I tried to whisper it but my voice is naturally loud so it came out as a normal tone.

"What the hell did you just say?" _Great. Now the coward comes out._ He was standing in front of me by the huge oak. His whole expression was furious but my whole mood was furious too, so two can play that game.

"You heard me. Just like the words of frustrations that you been laughing at for the last hour." I walked up to him and poke him in the chest. Hoping that he would at least move when I did that but he was a skilled ninja and stood strong.

"You don't ever talk about that bastard. That goes under the list of rules that you have."

He poked me back in my shoulder and I actually stumbled back a few feet. "Ow! That hurts! Don't touch me. Wait a second did you say a list of rules? I will not follow any rules that you have." I walked back up to him and poked him harder in his shoulder. He didn't even flinch but stalked forward to me.

He stood in my personal bubble and forced me to look up at him. He towered over me and looked serious "You will do whatever I say slave."

I slapped him. But instead of him being hurt by it, I hurt my own hand. "Dag. In the movies it always hurts the slappee not the slapper." I flexed my right hand and figured out that it will be sore for awhile. "I am no ones slave. You got that?"

I looked up from my hand to see him with purely amused face. I don't think that belongs on the face of the dark avenger. It was so weird not seeing a mad or nonchalant face on him. He looked so human with it on his face. I found myself staring at him and his weird eyes. It was like a chasm of darkness straight on his face. I must say he has hot eyes.

He grabbed my hand and did some sign with his right hand. We instantly poofed and transported to his main house before I knew what was going on. He dropped my hand and motioned for me to follow him as he walked into his house.

His house didn't look like anything on the outside. It was decorated in a normal house way. The walls were beige and had a living room when you walked in the house. In there was a huge stereo and couches around it. He walked pass the room and went down a hallway. I continued to follow him when there was an open doorway into a kitchen.

It was a nice updated kitchen with the touch start oven and stove top. I love those stove tops and always wanted to cook on one of them. I looked at the Uchiha and he pointed to the refrigerator, "Cook. I'm hungry."

He left the room and I was stunned. What do I look like? "Why should I cook for you? Aren't you worried that I might poison it? How do you know I cook? I could be horrible at it."

He replied from the hallway, "Because I said so. No. I'm just hungry. Cook.".

"Done." I was happy that I had finished the meal. It tasted just right. Not too sweet and not too saucy. I had made spaghetti for dinner tonight. I loved to cook it because you can create it in so many different ways.

It was pure luck that he had the ingredients around his house. It was like it was planned out. Weird.

Just when I was putting the food on plates Sasuke walked in. He took a whiff of the room and smirked. "Hm, smells good" He came over and took the plate of spaghetti from my hands. He turned and walked away again from the room. "If that's your way of saying thank you, your welcome"

I cleaned up my mess in the kitchen and walked out to the living room and saw him eating on a large black couch while the stereo was playing some jazz in the background. He looked content so I started to walk toward the door. He didn't need me around here anymore.

"You're not leaving. Eat." Ugh! This guy is so spoiled. I got a plate and ate my food standing up in the kitchen. When I finished I put my dish in the sink and went for the door again. "Nope. You need to wash the dishes." He got up from his seat and walked past me. He motioned me to follow him again with his hands and I did.

So far I had done everything he had asked me to do. What more those he expect before I say no? He plopped his dish in the sink and turned to look at me. I probably looked a hot mess. I splashed the sauce on my jacket when I cooked it so there was a huge stain there. My hair was messed up too since I wasn't use to long hair yet and I put it in a pony tail that became messy throughout the day. My pants weren't ironed and I wore my same black sneakers I always wear.

He looked perfect as always. With his spiky black hair and his black tank top he had on to show off his muscles… _Wait. What? When did he have a tank top on? I didn't notice this at all earlier. _He had the usual black ninja pants and shoes on too. He looked at me and stared at my face. He finally spoke "You have something on your face."

I was so embarrassed. I ran to the sink and rinsed my face with water. Then I took a paper towel to my face. I wiped the sauce that was on the side of my mouth and couldn't look up at him. I went to the dishes without one more glance at him.

I was having some fun while watching the dishes. I was pouring the soupy water into the cups and the pour it into another cup and back in forth. It was so much fun that I lost tracked of time. Before I knew it my hands were all pruned up.

"You are having fun with that?" Sasuke was leaning on one of the counters behind me. "Yes. Yes I am. You got a problem with that?"

I still couldn't look at him so I stared deep into the sink. "Nope. Just didn't think you were one for house work."

"Well I just happen to enjoy it, thank you. Can I leave now? The dishes are done."

"Nope." I had enough of following what he had to say. I opened my mouth to say a witty comeback but then the door bell rang. _Who would ever come through here?_

"Go answer it." I let out a grunt and walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Naruto! Let me in Teme!" I was so happy that he was there. I haven't seen my Naru-chan in so long. I yanked open the door and gave him a huge hug. "Sher-chan!"

Even if he called me that disgusting name it didn't matter. "I haven't seen you in so long! Where have you been?"

I let go of Naruto and let him come in the house. "She's been here dobe."

Sasuke came into the living room and was glaring at Naruto. "Why would she be here?" he asked Sasuke. "Because she's my new maid." I stared at the jerk and replied "I am not anyone's maid", I turned to Naruto, "He is my new babysitter. I have to live on the same grounds as him. It's not fun at all. Now living with you, that would be a blast!"

"You better believe it would be a blast! Maybe if we ask granny to switch me and Sasuke then you can live with me." Naruto grabbed my hands and started to jump up and down. I followed suit and soon we were jumping around in a circle.

"No. She has to live with me. She's my maid after all." Sasuke seemed like he was glaring at both of us and we stopped jumping around. I turned around to the grump and still held Naru's hand. "You don't own me." I tried to glare back but it failed. He pulled my forearm that wasn't close to Naruto and broke our hands up. "Yes I do."

"Teme! Get your hands off of her!" Naruto was about to grab me when Sasuke looked up. His eyes had activated the sharingan and Naruto walked back a bit. I sighed and pulled my arm away from the Uchiha. "Turn that thing off, don't touch me, and I am not your maid!" I stormed over to the couch and sat down Indian style with my hands crossed.

"Look what you did. Now she's mad." Naruto walked over to me and sat to the right of me. He put his arms around me and made me lean on his shoulder. I squealed at first but relax into his side hug. Then I felt the weight on the left side of me on the couch. He pulled me upright and I turned to look at his face. "What?"

"Another rule, that's not how you answer my door. You say welcome to the Uchiha house hold and another thing you never let the dobe in my house." I snorted at him. Who does he think he is? I sighed and turned to Naruto and ignored him. "Why are you here Naru-chan?"

"Well. I wanted to ask Sasuke to help me find you so I could ask you to come with me on a double date."

Their was a long awkward silence in the room. I was trying to figure out if he asked me out on a date or ask me to come along with my own date. "Details."

Naru got what I meant and told me that he asked Sakura out and told her it's just a double date and he wanted someone to go with him. He needs to find someone quick because their date is two days away.

"Tsk tsk Naru-chan. Why lie to the girl? You could have just asked her on one alone. Anyways I don't have anyone to bring to the date"

Naruto looked defeated and I felt Sasuke having a happy aura around him. Guys…

"But Sher-chan! You can go with Kiba. Go with him." Before I could tell Naru okay someone answered for me.

"No." I looked back at the Uchiha and his serious expression told me he wasn't going to back down. It was my turn to look defeated at Naruto. "Come on Teme! I will make sure she doesn't get in trouble." He replied, "Highly Doubtful."

"Why can't she go Teme? Jealous?" Naruto stood up and was standing in front of Sasuke. "Why would I ever be jealous of her and that noob? She has to stay because I am not giving her permission to ever be alone and i'm not going just to be a fifth wheel."

Sasuke was now standing toe to toe with Naruto and they look like they were about to fight. "Hey. Why don't you guys go together?" _Naruto and his bright ideas._

Me and Sasuke looked at each other and started to laugh. It was too hilarious the thought of each other on a date.

"Naruto, why don't you try and ask someone else? I'm sure there are other couples that would love to go. Just go ask Neji and Tenten." Both boys were looking at me like I was crazy. "They aren't a couple Sher-chan." "Oh yes they are."

Naruto looked dazzled and ran out of the house without warning. Sasuke sighed and flopped down on the couch.

I leaned back into the couch with my eyes closed. I thought about what just happen and I had a question that was burning in my mind. "Am I really going to be your maid? Because I really wanted to go get a job somewhere in this place."

I opened my eyes to find him staring at me. I continued on, "I just want to have my own money to buy stuff. Like new clothes." I pointed at my horrible dirty outfit. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch. "Yes you are my maid and no you can't have a job."

I was disappointed again. "Why not?" I turned my body toward him and he stared at me. "Because I said so." He kept staring at me and I stared right on back. "That's not fair. You're not my daddy. I can do what I want. Just like I am going on that date with Naru and Kiba."

He snapped "Like hell you are! There is no way I am going to let you go out with him. You're grounded!"

I snapped back, "You can't ground me! I am so going on the date and if I want I will date Kiba!" He grabbed my hand again and we poofed inside my cozy little house. He pulled me into my room and pushed me on the bed. He looked at me with fire in his eyes. His eyes were turning red and started to spin. I looked at him as his face contorted "Why isn't it working?!"

I finally got what he was trying to do. "Where you trying to use that thingy on me? I can't believe you would stoop that low! Don't try to control me." I got off the bed and tried to slap him again but he stopped my hand. He stared at me before he fiercely kissed me. It was a quick kiss but it gave me a lost for words.

I saw his face twist into confusion before he dropped my hand and walked out of my room. I sat staring at the door and then fell to sleep. For some reasons that kiss reminded me of something…

I rolled into my bed and fell asleep before I knew it.

I awoke in the early morning in Konoha. I looked out the window and saw that the waterfall had attracted some animals to it. It was cute as a baby squirrel was following its mommy squirrel to the water. Then the weirdest thing happen, a llama also came to the waterfall and stuck its head in the water. It came up and shook the water off of its neck.

Then a raven came and sat on its back and look like it was snuggling the llama. Then the llama snuggled back and then they kissed.

I shot out of bed with beads of sweats rolling down my face. I turned to the alarm clock that was on the nightstand and grunted when it was only 5 in the morning. _I might as well get up now then._ I walked to the bathroom and saw that there was a baggy black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and some black capri pants.

I guess he heard what I meant by me not having clothes last nite. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water wake my body up. Then I remembered what exactly happened last nite.

"AH!" I slipped on the tile and hit my head on the wall. As I sat at the bottom of the shower I couldn't help but bring my fingers to my lips. "How did this happen?!"

I finally got out into the kitchen for breakfast. I decided me staying in this house was a no no. So breakfast anywhere else is in order. I open the door and an envelope fell to the ground. I picked it up and opened it. It had money in it!

I am going shopping!

I was at this boutique store picking out clothing to wear for my stay here. I had to ask the clerk on how much money I had because I don't know how much yen I had. She had to explain it to me and I calculated that it was two hundred dollars. I had bought a couple of clothing that suited me and the proper under clothes since I had none here at all. Then I came upon this awesome dress of awesomeness.

It was the right shade of purple that reminded me of my eyes. It was simple. It had long sleeves the flared out at the end. It had a semi low cut that was awesome. It came down to calf length and flowed beautifully. It had designs of swirls all over it and I loved it!

I had to buy it so I did. It was the most expensive piece of clothing I had ever bought. It was 70 dollars but it was worth every penny.

I shopped till it was lunch time when I found this cute bakery. _OOH! A bakery!_

I walked inside when I met another Naruto character. "Hi! Welcome to my bakery. How may I help you?"

It was the chip eating Chouji that was great. He was huge. I'm not talking about his weight. I am talking about how tall he was. He was so tall. I felt like a shorty compared to him.

"Hi. What do you serve here?" He looked at me like I was dumb because I was in a bakery. "We sell pastries."

I slapped my forehead and asked for a slice of chocolate cake. Even though I chose a cake for lunch it was so worth it. It was so delicious. I mumbled to myself, "I wish I can make a cake this good.

I didn't know Chouji was standing over top of me, "Well I can teach you if you want"

I screeched in happiness. "That will be totally awesome!" I stood up and shook his hand saying thank you over and over again. He blushed and said, "No problem. Come in tomorrow at any time and I will teach you."

I was so happy! _Maybe if I do well I will get a job here. Yay! _The word tomorrow though reminded me that I had somewhere to be. I had forgotten to meet everyone at the tree house. I said a quick good bye to Chouji and rushed out of the place.

I ran all the way to the woods. Me being so out of shape I had to stop and take a breather a couple of times. I found my way though the woods so easy this time. There was marked arrows on some trees that helped me get there. Once I got there I was surprised to see a familiar unwelcomed face.

Sasuke Uchiha was standing in the middle of my friends. He looked annoyed and it seemed that sarr bear and Capri were teasing him about something. I also saw Cc and Kiba there talking about something but Akamaru barked and Kiba looked my way.

"Hey look! There she is." I had to walk over to the tree house base with all their eyes on me. Sarr looked devious and Capri did too for some odd reason. Cc was shaking his head and Kiba just looked excited. I didn't want to look at the Uchiha for obvious reasons but I could feel his eyes on me.

"So what's up?"

* * *

The next chapter will be by Christian :3


	12. Inuparadice?

This one is by CC, i really enjoyed it and i hope you do 2! :D

"talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

CC's POV

"This is outside the boundaries of the natural phenomenon!" Which is just another way of saying that this is some freaky, mysterious s***. I can't even think straight. I had just been told by a Capri, whose hair resembled Sasuke's, and Sarr, whose hair resembled Garra's bright red mane, that we had mysteriously entered Naruto's world. Then, Sherriah, whose appearance had also changed, agreed with them: we were indeed on Naruto's terf, though no one knew why. _For Realz…_

Everyone began doing their own thing: Capri was pulling out a camera, Sarr was jamming and bobbing her head to some music from her i-phone, and Sherriah was happily staring off into space while sitting at the edge of the window seal of the tree house. _Honestly…. Was I the only person concerned that we may have possibly been thrust into another dimension? If we truly were in 'Naruto's world' then why am I the only one trying to figure things out. What if we are stuck here?!_

I decided to interrogate that Kiba character one last time before confirming that we were in Naruto's realm. Even though everyone else seemed convinced, I wanted to be sure that this wasn't some kind of hoax.

"Um… So you aren't a cosplay character?" I began my questioning. "What?!" Kiba responded. "Oh… So, you are a crazy cos-player." My allegations would soon get to him. "I AM NOT A COSPLAYER! What the heck is a cosplayer?"Kiba exclaimed. "You tell me you're the wacky cos-player."I wittedly responded back. "Grr… You guys are too weird for me. I can't understand half of what you guys are saying." He said thinking that we were finished with our conversation. We paused for a moment.

_Maybe it is true…_"That is impossible!" I shouted while thinking aloud to myself; tightening my hands into fists and slamming them into each other.

"You are the weird one, parading around here with your mutant dog that only you can understand. Perhaps that's why you don't understand us, because you only speak dog." I explained his reasoning for not comprehending us.

"Well, you seem to understand what I'm saying pretty well, so what does that make you?!" Kiba pointed out at me.

"Are you calling me a dog?" I asked while pointing to myself.

"You tell me you're the dumb dog." Kiba snickered pleased with his comment.

"Grr…," I was at a loss for words, "O yeah… well, you smell like a wet mutt."_ That should put him in his place._

"Grr…, O yeah… well, you smell like a girl." Kiba shouted back._ "…" I had forgotten that I still carried the scent that my sisters had sprayed on me, curses. _We both gave each other evil glares and stared each other dead in the face; we then turned away swiftly.

"Y'all need to stop all that bickering!" Capri exclaimed. "But, he started it!" we both shouted while pointing at one another. We then gave each other evil glares again until loud barking broke the silence. Kiba formed a whistle with his hand by putting his fingers together in his mouth to call Akamaru to him. Capri began walking towards the window that Sherriah was at not too long ago, while Akamaru actually climbed his way into the tree house. Sarr was still jamming to her music and I was just finding out that Sherriah was no longer in the tree house, when suddenly a piercing scream came from outside. We all ran to the window to check out what was going on. It was obviously Sherriah who was doing all that screaming, but the real question was why. We all glanced out the window only to find Sherriah standing near a tree reading something while a bunny danced around her joyfully. _Was she screaming because of a bunny for realz???_ Everyone just continued staring until she eventually turned around only to say "Hey, I have to go, but I will be back tomorrow," and then running off into the forest.

…

"Where does she think she is going?! Is no one going to stop her?! It has been confirmed that we are in the world known as Naruto, so, isn't it unsafe for her to go running through the forest by herself? I mean a rogue ninja could swoop right in and…"I was cut off. "…Snap poor little Sherriah's neck right in half, streaming her blood all across the land, a ritual causing an unbalance that would doom the world of Naruto for thousands of years, by opening the gateways to an apocalyptic…Naruto…hell. Mwah ha ha, Mwah ha ha." Sara finished my sentence for me. "O wow… Gosh no. I was going to say… invite her to a tea party, but it turns out to be an evil one, that would last forever, and none of us would be invited, nor would we be able to protect her, because she had forgotten all about us. But your scenario works too Sarr." I complimented Sarr. "Relax...," Kiba sniffed the air "Sasuke is with her, so she'll be fine." He stated

"Wait! Isn't Sasuke Uchiha a bad guy?" I asked. "Well… No, he is just a really EMO-tional reck that got bent on revenge and became jealous of Naruto, but other than that he is a pretty good guy, once you get to know him." Kiba stood up for his Uchiha friend. "Yeah! He never could develop enough hate." Capri stated while smiling. _Well I guess Sherriah is in semi-good hands. I won't stress her safety any further. I just hope we can all get out of here in one piece._

We suddenly hear rattling as Akamaru begins dragging some raggedy poorly woven bag that made for one heck of a horrible fashion statement._ What a disgustingly ugly bag! Only an idiot with poor fashion standards would be caught carrying that mistake for a bag around. If that mutant dog swallowed it whole, it would be doing the world a favor. Not that I care!_ "Hey give me back my bag!" Sara shouted as she reached for the bag that was covered in filthy stains (soup stains, ketchup stains, blood stains, um… all kinds of stains) and appeared to be growing mold on the side. Sara tugged on the straps of the bag hoping to get it back, but Akamaru tugged harder, forcing Sara to the ground.

I was now sitting on the window seal enjoying the entertainment. _It was just like watching TV. _It eventually turned into a game of tug of war to see who would win the bag that was the perfect mating place for maggots and flies. And though, Akamaru was only playing, I fear that Sara was not, and was bound to hurt the dog at any given moment. Thankfully, Kiba called Akamaru back before things got too out of hand._ I take back everything I said about the idiot who carried around that bag on account that it was Sara's bag. But honestly why would she want such a bag._

She then began searching inside of the bag for something._ Maybe it was the substance that was contained inside the bag and not so much the bag itself that she was after. _She then turned the bag over in hopes of something falling out, but only polluted air escaped the bag. _What could she possibly be looking for?_ She then ferociously eyed the demon dog and was about to attack him. He barked in his defense. Kiba translated for the dog, "Akamaru didn't eat whatever it is that you are looking for!"_ He said all that in one bark?!_ Sara huffed and puffed as she began throwing things around the room in a terrible attempt to find whatever the heck she was looking for. Kiba then picked up the bag and investigated it. "Sarr what are you looking for?" Capri asked in midst of what seemed to be Sarr's mental breakdown. "I lost my egg." Sarr responded while peeking under the bench she was once sitting on as she listened to music. _All this over an egg! _"What?!" Capri asked.

"O yeah… I kind of laid an egg last night." Sarr looked up a little embarrassed. "…"_ She's kidding, right? Is that even possible? Though, I could believe just about anything, now that we were in Naruto's world. _"Oh I'm so happy for you sarr… um… whose the father? I mean nothing freaky happened between you and Kakashi, right??!" Capri said."What?!" Kiba naturally responded to what he was hearing by shouting and swinging the disgusting bag in the direction of the conversation. Unfortunately, the bag swung all the way around smacking me, who was sitting on the edge of the window seal, right in the face. This caused me to topple backwards off of the window seal.

"AAAAAAAAAAgh!"

*SPLAT*

I hit the ground… almost certain that such a long fall should have killed me. Everyone rushed down from the tree house, including Kiba and Akamaru. "Are you alright?" he asked while laughing. _Apparently Kiba thinks that pushing people out of tree houses and watching them fall flat on their backs is funny. Ooo that Kiba! "_You Jerk, you did that on purpose, didn't you!" I shouted. "It was a complete accident, my bad." He defended himself. Capri helped me up and gave me a check up to see if I had broken anything. _I felt fine enough. _"Are you sure that you are ok?" Capri asked in a concerned tone. I shook my head to gesture a yes to her. I got up in an attempt to limp to the side of the tree, so that I could lean against it for support. Capri helped me over, but Sara, Kiba, and Akamaru all just stood there.

I looked at Sara as we limped past her. "You guys, what about my egg?" She asked. _I was just pushed out of one of the largest trees in the forest and all she could think about was some dagblasted egg. I can't believe this._ "Well, I guess we can look for the egg. What does it look like?" Kiba asked. "Well it's black and I last remember seeing it when walking over here this morning/noonday from Kakashi's place." Sara responded. "That's great," Kiba said, "will start looking over there." So we all went over towards the spot where Sara lost her precious egg. I rode Akamaru over there since I didn't feel like moving much.

_I wasn't looking that hard for the egg, but… _We searched for hours upon hours and nothing seemed like it was going to show up, until Capri shouted "Found it" somewhere far off. Akamaru carried me back to where Capri was as we waited for Kiba and Sara to show up. Sara and Akamaru eventually showed up, but Sara didn't seem pleased with the small round black egg that Capri was holding. She picked it up and looked it over. The egg began to hatch right in her hands and out sprawled out a small white snake._ Talk about freaky. _"Hey Sara, you didn't happen to come in contact with Orichimaru, did you?" Capri giggled. "…" Sara didn't seem to be all that afraid of the snake that wriggled around in her hand. She re-examined the egg. "Nope, this isn't my egg. My egg has small purple colored knives and guns on it." Sara proclaimed. *_Sigh* At this rate we'll never find it. Why can't we just give up? Wait! What am I saying? If it's important to Sara that we find her child, then it is important to me too. _

…

"Hey let's not give up you guys." I say to cheer everyone up. Kiba butts in to correct me, "Um… What are you talking about? No one was about to give up. In fact we were just about continue looking." "Well… Good… But before we do, let's think about this some more." I say.

Hmm…

"Hey Kiba, aren't you good at finding things using your nose?" Capri asks. "Yeah can't you find my egg using your super smelling power or something?" Sara suggests. "Yeah if you combine the smell of Sara with the smell of that bag, then you should be able to find the egg. Right?!" I ask. Akamaru barks as if he suggested something as well, and then Kiba responds "Well… I suppose I could. I just need to get a good sniff of the bag first." Sara hands Kiba the bag that must've had a hole in it, which she surprisingly carried around with her. "Hold up! You mean to tell me, all this time you had us searching around for an egg, and you could have found it in less than five minutes. Why didn't you say something?" I ask frustrated, at Kiba. "It just never came to mind." Kiba responds. "Slow." I say to Kiba. "Hey, do you want me to find the egg or not?" He started sniffing the bag. Once he got a good whiff of it, he winced and started coughing. "Now, LET'S DO IT FOR REALZ." I shout.

…

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "What was that CC?"Capri asked. "_That_ was my ultra cool and hard to beat catch phrase." I respond. _At least I thought it was pretty cool._ "I mean Naruto has one, so why can't I. Besides it was either that or LET'S GO FIND AN EGG." I state. "Well… okay… but I think I like Naruto's 'BELIEVE IT' phrase better." Sarr says. _Whatever, I think my phrase rocks._

"Come on LET'S GO FIND AN EGG." Kiba says mockingly, and then runs off, having everyone follow him. We finally came upon the precious egg. Sara picked it up, and nothing happened. Obviously the egg wasn't ready to hatch, but there is always tomorrow or the next day. We then decide to part, because it had gotten so late. If only Kiba and Akamaru had decided on finding the egg earlier, then so much time wouldn't had been wasted. They tell me that we will meet again tomorrow, and that they will be going back to their guardian for the night. Meaning that I would have to go back with mine, meaning a night with Kiba._ Great *sarcasm*_

I rode Akamaru to Kiba's abode. "Alright get off of Akamaru. He isn't some horse that you can ride on all day." Kiba says as we approach a few feet away from his house. I began to demount from Akamaru's back. "Well, I wouldn't be riding him, if you hadn't had knocked me out of a tree and forced me into a 50 foot fall." I rebuttal. "Hey, I said my bad." Kiba responds. _Um… Is that supposed to mean sorry in Kiba's language? _ We approached the house and like 20 canines stampeded towards us as if to greet us. This place was a little scary with all of those wolves and dogs hanging around. I love wolves… my favorite animal… What makes it scary is that these canines were trained to attack, though. I tried to trust that these canines wouldn't think that I was some kind of chew toy in the middle of the night, and that they wouldn't want some kind of midnight snack, but I don't know about trusting Kiba anymore. The dogs continued stampeding towards us and jumped me. I was covered with dog's saliva and their long wet tongues. It must have been my scent. Akamaru acted the same way when he first smelt the fragrance. _Curse my sisters for ever spraying that scent on me._ I couldn't get them to stop, there were just too many of them. Kiba eventually did his little dog whistle thing and called them off. "Took you long enough." I say angrily. "Well, I didn't have to call them off. I could have let them have their way with you. So, you should be grateful." Kiba responded. "Wow. Well, I guess you are right. Thank you."_ If I don't want to get attacked by dogs, then I better be nice. It wouldn't be smart for me to tick off Kiba. He could sick 'em right on me. And besides, I want to live. _Kiba took me inside and introduced me to his family. His mom was a little scary, but his sister was hott. She was also very kind.

We all sat down to have a bite to eat. They served lamb and pork and chicken, all meats._ Typical_. I was just satisfied that it was all cooked and not raw. He then showed me to his room where we would both be sleeping. They didn't have any extra rooms. It was a dog's room, a dog's room, the kitchen, the dining room, the mom's room, the lovely sister's room; _her name is Hana_, and Kiba's room. It's not like we were sharing a bed or anything. _That would be gay. He said I could sleep on the floor. It's a part of the culture there anyway._ And since we are sharing a room that means more protection from the dogs. If I had a room all to myself, a canine may have snuck in there, and chewed me to bits, and no one would know until the next morning.

I didn't bother with trying to take a bath either, because I was just too tired from everything that happened today. I figured I could take one in the morning. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway, because the entire already stank of dog, so it's not like I could add any odor to this place.

I tried lying on my side, then on my other side, then on my back, then on my face, but I just couldn't go to sleep. All I could think about was if I would ever see home again. I stared at the ceiling and thought about my past for a while. It was hard to believe that I actually kind of missed my evil sisters and the rest of my family. I began to wonder if I would ever see them again, and if they missed me. I checked my phone and saw that only blank ___ of time had passed. _My phone was seriously broken._ Akamaru came into the room, layed next to me, and yawned. I eventually laid my head on his tail, and used it as a pillow. Kiba was already in the room and had gotten up to shut the door that must've been letting a stream of light gleam in. He then hopped back in the bed and asked if I was asleep. I didn't respond.

He then rolled over and fell straight to sleep. _How do I know? Because Kiba began snoring up a storm. …"Zzzzz" *snoring*_

I eventually fell asleep, and I awoke in a cold sweat from a nightmare of me being consumed by a wolf. _Freaky_. The sun was gleaming in from the window on to my face, so I rolled over to get some more sleep. But to my surprise Kiba was right there, still asleep when I rolled over. _Awkward_. I quickly got up in shock, and was pretty sure nothing freaky happened last night. As I stood, I felt great; my back was no longer hurting from that 50 foot fall, and I could finally walk up right. I knew I wanted to get clean and take a bath, but I had no clothes to change into, and I didn't want to wake up Kiba. I snuck over to his drawer and borrowed a few of his clothes. I grabbed his green konoha shirt, that I've never seen him where, because he is always wearing that stupid hoody, even though it is hot. I also borrowed some black slacks to put on.

His mother must've went out to go on a mission, and his lovely sister must've been working at the veterinarian nursery, because no one was home. I snuck out of the house to go wash off in the lake, and a few dogs chased down there. _I was running for my life._ They stopped when I had traveled to far away from the house. I then took off all of my clothing, except for my arrow head necklace, and I stepped into the cool lake. It felt good to wash all of the dirt, grime, saliva, sweat, musk, and most importantly that perfume off of me. I eventually just relaxed in the lake, splashing water over my face and running it through my sparkly hair.

I turned around to get out of the lake, for my wash up was through, but Kiba was standing at the edge of the lake with Akamaru. "Cough cough" I was trying to signal to him to go away but he stayed. "Hey Christian-kun he waved. What are you doing way out here?" "I wanted to take a wash off."_ I wanted to take a bath you dope. You ever heard of it? _"You know we have showers at the house." He said. "I know I just wanted to get out." _I was actually completely unaware that they even had a bathroom. Something I shouldn't had overlooked, and I wouldn't had if someone had given me a decent tour. "_How did you find me? I asked. _Which was probably a dumb question._ Well, for one I could see your shiny fro all the way from the house, secondly I can still smell your girlish scent despite your attempt to take a bath, and thirdly you stole my clothes which carry my scent on them, so I just followed my senses over here to you."Kiba explained. "Well, for that last one, I needed to borrow some clothes, and I didn't think you would mind. Especially since you are always wearing that hoody, even when it is hot out. Plus, I didn't want to wake you."_ Which reminded that he was asleep right next to me, which was awkward enough._ "Can you turn around or close your eyes, or something? I don't want to stay in this lake too long, and turn into a prune." I yelled out to him. Kiba closed his eyes and put his hands in front of his face, and Akamaru just watched.

I made my way towards the shore and quickly put on my… Kiba's clothes, even though I was dripping wet. I figured the sun would dry me off. I put my head tie, that used to be my hat on, and also placed my shoes from the other day back on. "Wow" Kiba said. "Wow… what?!" I asked. He shook his head, "Nothing." _It better be nothing. He better not had saw anything either. Which for some reason reminded me of a question that keeps coming to mind._ "Why were you on the floor next to me this morning???" I asked. "Well first off, nothing happened, because that would be gay. But if you really want to know here is what happened: I was perfectly fine in my bed enjoying myself. When you started piercingly screaming, 'Help Me, Help Me! It's gonna eat me'. I got up to make sure you were alright and that you weren't actually getting eaten by something. While sitting there next to you and Akamaru, I eventually fell back asleep, but on Akamaru's soft fur." Kiba shared his narrative. "A likely story, but I'm pretty sure it was a manly yell that you heard and not a piercing scream." _I actually believe him, his story adds up._

Akamaru started barking as he sensed Capri and Sara coming from the forest. They were laughing and giggling about something. "Hey" I waved and ran over to them. Akamaru followed. "How's the egg?" I asked. She twisted a bag that was around her waist and unzipped it. The black egg was still unchanged since I lost saw it. She then closed the fanny pack. "It still hasn't hatched, I see." Kiba says. "Don't worry it will hatch soon, and then you can all see her." Sara said happily while petting her little fanny pack. "What makes you so sure it's a girl?" Kiba asked. "Because I want it to be! Damn it! Do you have a problem with that?! Sara said harshly. "No Sir… ma'am." Kiba said just a little scared from Sara's outburst. "Wow. Pregnant women and their mood swings." I say not thinking.

"Well technically I'm not pregnant, because I already laid the egg .And now I just can't wait to see what my little precious darling looks like." Sarah says. _She started off kind of mean but sweetened up at the end. I'm pretty sure these are mood swings._ "O I'm so happy for you Sara. One of these days I'm gonna go and make me a baby too." Capri says joyfully. We all kind of laughed at that last comment. When Sasuke interrupts our laughter by approaching quickly.

"Hey Sasuke, where is Sherriah?" Capri asks. "She should be here shortly." Sasuke snickers maliciously. "She wanted me to ask KIba something, though. But she was just too afraid to do it herself, so she asked me to do it for her." Sasuke paused. "Well, what is it?" Kiba asked. "She wants to know if you will go on a date with her." Sasuke let it out._ WHAT?!_ "Wow I'd love too."Kiba said not thinking about it much at all. Capri and Sara bounced around joyfully, but stopped to check on the egg. I shook my head in disbelief as Sherriah appeared from behind the bushes.

What will happen next in this crazy Naruto flick? Sherriah won't really go on a date with him, will she?

* * *

The next chapter will be by sarrbear.


	13. Cakes in the Sky!

**Ok this is a side story that Sherriah typed up :3 sarr was taking too long to make her chapter so we got a little…impatient….so I hope you enjoy :D**

"Welcome to Cakes in the Sky! How may I help you?" the waitress said to the customer that sat and the bar with their face covered with the menu. "How about a slice of disobeying me?" The waitress looked up and saw the spiked hair ninja she unfortunately lived with. She sighed and replied, "There is no such thing here, sir. You are probably in the wrong shop for that." He looked at her eyes again with amusement, "You never learn do you." he placed his menu on the bar, "I told you not to get a job and here you are working." She leaned up against the counter, "So what? I like this place. It gives me a break from you and also pays me to keep away from you. It's the best job ever."

He looked at her with disbelievement, "You want to be a waitress?" She walked away from him and went to pick up a glass from the back and opened the refrigerator. She pulled out a water pitcher and poured a glass of water for the man. She set the glass down in front of him and motioned him to drink. "If your going to be sitting there you got to be eating or drinking something." he picked up the glass and took a sip of the water, "And no, I didn't want to be a waitress. But if I want to cook here I got to go through the motions of the career ladder", she glanced at him with a smile, "At least that's what my boss says. I know he'll change his mind eventually."

He sat sitting at the bar staring into space. She thought he was thinking hard about something and he would be vulnerable right now to prank him. She thought about it and didn't want to risk losing her job. "I'll let you keep the job." he whispered. She rolled her eyes. "I didn't need it in the first place" she interrupted. He glared at her, "But you have to make sure you cook my meals before you leave. That is all." He got up and left the shop. She shook her head and went back to work on the other customers that occupied the restaurant.

She moved over to her next customer. "Soooooo you and Sasuke", the regular civilian teased her. The waitress blushed but didn't show on her coca skin. "No no. It's complicated." The customer looked at her in surprised and pulled out her cell phone in a flash. Before Sherriah understood what just happened the text _OMG!!! Sherriah and Sasuke are in a complicated relationship!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sherriah just sighed and did not look forward to the next day.


	14. The meeting

**Another side story from sher-chan :D **

Sherriah was currently in one of the huge Hyuga mansions sitting on the floor with the Heiress. She had incited herself over for a surprise visit to have a 'serious' conversation. Hinata poured a cup of tea for her visitor and handed it nervously to the intruder. While Sherriah was blowing the steam off the cup she voiced the question that was in her head since the purple-eyed stranger walked in, "Why…"

"Shhhh!" She was interrupted by Sherriah whose eyes were closed as she held her tea with both hands. The air in the room was awkward as the silence continued on. Hinata looked up at the company as she started to laugh. "Okay ok. I'm sorry. It's just that this tea is so good and I feel so yen."

A smile settled on the hostess' lips as she sipped her tea. Sherriah's face became serious as she continued on, "I did come over here for a reason though. Um I know it's none of my business but um I would like it very much if you just considered Sasuke as a person of interest in your love life."

Sherriah's head hanged low as Hinata's started to blush. "Ano… I'm sorry. I like…"

"I know, I know. Just consider." Once again Sherriah interrupted her. "I thought you and Sasuke Uchiha had a thing going on." Sherriah was surprised at the question. She didn't expect the shy girl to be so blunt. "Me and Sasuke have nothing going on. I just like messing with him."

Their laughter broke out into the room and lightened the mood of the room. "You should have seen him last night." Hinata slowly leaned in, "I was cooking him dinner and when he wasn't looking I poured sugar in his Mac and cheese, mashed potatoes, and the chicken salad." Sherriah smirked, "Nearly killed me. His face was so worth it"

Hinata thought of the many ways Sasuke could have punished her and the outcomes were not good. The worry showed on her face as Sherriah started to laugh again "Don't worry. He just tried to lock me in my room all day. He thinks that if he tells you something that no one in the world will go against it."

The girls continued to have their chit chat on random subjects such as the best tea and what they wanted to be when they got older. The subject of eyes came up.

"Most people don't realize how much eyes tell about a person." The Heiress, being bold and open, stated "I guess it's because my own eyes are so interesting that I begun to look at other people's eyes more intently" A smile begun to creep up on Hinata's mouth. She stared out of the room, her gaze long gone. "When I think of white…I feel as if it's empty, pure, but nothing special."

Sherriah's was shocked that the ninja was opening up to her. She knew the look on Hinata's face well. The look of wanting something more out of life. She had been there previous from her escapades with her best friends.

"You know when I think of white I see light", Hinata's face became animated instantly and her gaze landed on Sherriah's face. "Without light everyone would be lost. Your byakugan, for example helps you see inside of people. Not only their charka, but their feelings and soul. Maybe you're just what someone needs at that exact moment to continue forward to their dreams. They sat in silence when the white-eyed ninja just sighed "oh…"

Sherriah closed her eyes as she leaned her body back "It's all about your outlook" Hinata nodded her head that went unseen to Sherriah. She pondered about what the surprise visitor had said again and again in her head. The kind words sparked something and she let a smile come out as she followed Sherriah and leaned back. A tiny tear escaped from her eyes.

"Hinata-sama! Are you okay!"

The noise startled both girls as Sherriah yanked herself forward, eyes opened and the tea in her hand spilling on her legs. "Ow! Crap!" The girl stood up as she put the cup down and murmured words to herself as she walked the feeling off. The burning sensation felt better when she moved the skin around.

"Sherriah!" Hinata stood up as well, placing her cup down first, "Are you alright?" Sherriah's head moved up and down but the pain was still evident on her face. Hinata spun around toward her cousin. "Neji! What is the matter with you? You scared my friend."

Neji just stood there; he didn't expect Hinata to have company or the voice she just used with him. He just stood there awkwardly not wanting to upset both of them. He swore he didn't see Sherriah with his Byakugan on. He just saw Hinata crying. His face turned to the shorter girl with her cheeks tinted with ruby. "Um I'm sorry?" He was lost for words. What was he supposed to say? Sorry that I was spying on you and interrupted whatever you were doing and that your guest spilt her tea on herself? He just kept looking at Hinata with wide eyes.

"Apologize to Sher-chan." His smile crawled up his face and focused his attention to the person who had a wet stain by her knee. "I apologize", he bowed in front of her, "_Sher-chan"_. He continued to smile toward the ground. It was a known fact around the village of her hated nick name. Naruto practically screams it every time he sees her.

"No! Not you guys too!" Her dark face mirrored panic. "Call me something cool, like Riah-chan" Neji stood back up, "Is the apology accepted then?" Sherriah dismissed his question with a hand toss and folded her arms across her chest.

Hinata looked at both of them, her cousin was still smiling and Sherriah seemed to be flustered at the unwanted nickname. Deciding to have another bold moment, "I think you should seriously consider my Neji-kun in your love life."

They eyes of Hinata's was glowing with playfulness as Neji's started to glare at his little cousin. "I'm going to leave now" His body did and 180° and he walked quickly out of the room. Sherriah was holding back giggles as she nodded toward the Heiress.

Sensing that her new friend was ready to go she walked her out to the front door of her mansion. Just as Sherriah was going out of the door Hinata spoke out, "Come back any time _Riah-chan." _Her cheeks flushed a bit of cherry red. Sherriah spun around on her heels as an idea came into her mind.

"Do you think that we can arrange a get together? My friends and your friends. Just us girls" Hinata's face lit up with the prospect of talking more with her new found buddy. "Hai! That's a great idea." Sherriah secretly fisted pumped her right arm and her face light up like a Christmas tree. She waved goodbye to the kunoichi and pulled out her phone to text the news to her awaiting friends.


	15. Gal party

**YAAAAY!!!! I like this side story :D :D :D Sherriah made it :3 **

Hinata Hyuuga was throwing a party, of some sort. She set up a bonus room in her mansions that had a large oak table to sit in the middle. She out her favorite diner wears and made the pale walls sparkle with a black table cloth. She had some help though. Earlier, the always hyper Sherriah had stopped by to help set up. The two of them were seriously busy setting up for this event.

It seemed like Sherriah was more pumped for the meeting that anyone else. Her other two friends were sitting down in the chairs by the table and looked quite out of place. Hinata had to think for their names a bit as she needed help with her full hands from the food from the kitchen. "Um…Can you help me a bit? Sarr Bear and Caprica?"

Hinata's face began to become flushed at their expressions. Their faces contorted into confusion. "That's you names right?" Hinata started to doubt herself. She remembered sher-chan calling them that previously. "Yeah it is." The shorter one, Sara, stood up and took a bowl out of the kunoichi's full hands. "I'm guessing, Sher-chan told you that's what our names where", the one with longer hair got us as well. She took the remainder dish and place it next to the one Sara sat down.

"Hey! What did I tell you about that nickname?!" Sherriah walked in the room. She was ticked off at the nickname that everyone seemed to like calling her. "Just call me Sherriah if you can't think of a nickname." She was wearing a kitchen apron and had her black hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Oh God, please tell me that you didn't cook." Sara stated out loud. It looked obvious that she didn't want to eat her friends cooking. Sara had never tasted Sherriah's food before and for that she was cautious. Capri, on the other hand didn't look put off at the mention of Sherriah's food. She was too nice to tell her if it tasted bad. For that Sherriah loved her. But Sherriah knew her food wasn't going to be bad at all.

"Don't be worried Sarr, I only cooked beef ramen. I think everyone will enjoy it plus its awesome!" Sherriah sat down next to Sara. Sara checked the bowls, and true to her words there was a two big bowls of steaming ramen with a ladle sticking out of it.

The three was sitting on one side of the square table. On the other side it was five chairs awaiting the remainder people to come in. Hinata looked over at the three amigos; they were studying the egg that came out of Sara's pouch from her hip. They were too busy talking about the bundle of joy that they didn't notice the face Hinata had. She looked toward her the door of the room and sighed at the commotion going on behind it.

"Okay. So we all agree that this is suspicious?" Sakura voice came clearly out as the reaffirming yes came out from everyone's mouths. "So maybe we should just go all home." Ten-Tens raised her hand, and all eyes were on her. "But we came this far already. Would it hurt if we just went in? I'm sure it's nothing dangerous. Just a meet and greet. Hinata invited all of us here."

"BUT! What if they were controlling her with their minds!? It could be a trap and we will be walking right into it." Ino's face was twisted into horror. The worse case scenario just kept replaying into her mind. They were all going to die! "Don't be so dramatic!" Temari barked at the blond, "Look, I'm tired of standing out here like an idiot. One, I'm hungry and I can smell the ramen from out here. Two, imp no coward and if they are planning to attack bring it on!"

With that Temari, followed by Ten-Ten, walked into the room leaving the pinky and yellowy out in the hallway. "Oh! Hi, Temari-san and Ten-Ten. This is my…" The two couldn't here anymore as the door closed in front of them. They looked at each other and silently nodded at each other. They each brought a hand and bounced it in front of them. Sakura noticed Ino's eyes closed as they stop the motion. Sakura smirked as she got the scissors and Ino got the paper. "Shoot!"

They linked arms and walked into the room.

The meeting seems to be going well. Everyone one dug into the ramen and ate in happiness. The mood was set and Sherriah and Hinata gave each other the hand signal that it was time. "So why is Konoha so sexist against girl ninjas?"

Everyone stopped and stared at the dark skinned girl as she looked straight across the table. "Yeah! What is the ratio? 1 girl to 5 guys?" Capri started to go on a rant about their needed to be some equality for the female kind. Sakura, feeling an urge to stick up for her land, said "Konoha never discourages female ninjas. It's the females themselves that make the decision to become a ninja or not. Most girls at the academy can't deal with the harsh treatment you have to undergo in the forest."

"Speaking of the bodies, what about when she has her period? What does a ninja do?" Sara asked this question. The ninjas looked at each other, and then Ino looked at the visitors. "Are you serious?" her tone was obvious. "We just use tampons. Push yourself and be the best you can be. We are trained to not let that get in our way. Plus it also comes in handy when you get really pissed off." She placed a smirk on her face and continued eating.

"There are other ways to deal with It.", Sakura spoke, and "Lady Tsunade came up with a pill the other day. Its not birth control, but its similar it can make you not have a period as long as you take it every day. When you are ready to retire from being a ninja you just have to stop taking the pills and no side effects. I already order mines"

The looks on everyone's face was shocked. No long agonizing week of feminine duty! "I want some!" "Where can I get it?" "No fair" "You're lying!" Sakura smiled at all of them, "I would be happy to hook you guys up"

They all continued eating when Sherriah blurted out the question, "So which male ninja is the best lover?" Hinata face turned red at the question. Actually all of them turned red. It's as if they all knew who the best was. "Depends." Temari put it bluntly. "Continue" Capri voiced. "Well at least I know that Gaara doesn't bed ladies so that's out of the question" Capri face lit up. Her obsession with the red head is borderline fan girlish. To know that he's not 'involve' made it even better.

"I think Naruto would be the best." Everyone just smiled at Hinata. "Well of course you would think so. I think Sai knows the real truth about that." Everyone laughed at Ten-Ten's comment. "Well what about Neji? I bet his Byakugan is used for more than fighting" Hinata's faced turned white, "Please don't talk about my cousin like that with me around"

"I think the best would be Sasuke, Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Kankuro." Sherriah proudly stated. "EW! Lee!" Ten-Ten and Sara both said out loud. Sherriah face turned into surprised, "He would be good for quickies" They just shook their heads in disgust.

"Don't forget about Kakashi. He's the best." Ino words left everyone nodding in agreement.

Temari wanted to ask a question to the visitors, "So where are you guys from?"

Capri answered quickly, "America" The kunoichi's face formed into confusion. "Where is that?" They didn't know. They really didn't know how they all got there in the first place. "In a place far far away from here" Capri tried to smile her way out of the odd situation but that didn't work.

"So what about that other guy that came after ya'll?" Hinata was curious about the one person that declined their invitation. Even though the meeting was for girls only Sherriah wanted to invite him. He had declined for that reason only. "Christian is a pimp." Sara stated that and all eyes widened. "He's my bouncy baby boy" Capri's face smiled happily. "He can dance and sing awesomely" Sherriah added to the end.

They all said in unison, "He's a ladies man." It was silent for a little bit as they finished up their food. Capri broke the silence, "So if you here, Temari, then does that mean you brother is here?" Temari eyed the girl, "Yes, he is. Doing Kazekage business. Why do you want to know?" Capri put a fake mask on her face, "No reason. No reason at all." She twitched after she said that.

They continued up their lunch and everyone was getting ready to leave. Sakura turned toward Sherriah, "So how is it living with Sasuke-kun?" Sherriah mouthed Hell to her and Sakura chuckled. "Aren't you guys supposed to be watched all the time?" Ten-Ten asked.

A miracle happened as soon as those words left her mouth. Puffs of smoke came into the room and who else but their 'watchers' showed up. _They do a bad job at watching people, _all the girls thought. "I believe I left something" Kakashi touched Sara and they disappeared. "Well I'm already here so…" Ten-Ten just looked at Capri who looked like she was going to murder her. She was back unto hating the Naruto character already.

Sasuke just pulled Sherriah by the arm and forced her out of the room. Everyone could hear them argue outside. "I'm not a child!" "You're worse than a child!" "You are just an evil emo jerk!"

Hinata looked at everyone and started cleaning up the table. In her opinion everything went as planned.


	16. waitwhat?

**:D the latest side story from sher-chan**

Sherriah Baker was currently trying to sneak out of her 'prison'. The Uchiha decided it would be the best to watch her if she was in the same building as him. So now she was stuck in a room across from his. He watched her day and night. After many successful missions of ditching him the Hokage found out. She was pissed drunk whenever it came to the newcomers. It seems that their arrival bothered her a bit. The exact words that made Sasuke put Sherriah on a leash was, "I swear next time she gets loose Uchiha, I'm gonna cut off your balls then hand cuff you guys together"

Her point was clear but Sherriah hated following the emo around. He did nothing but train, whine, train, bicker, train, sleep, and eats in the midst of all of that. Clearly not wanting to be chained to her, he made her stick to him like glue. It was like being chained without the physical chain.

Sherriah decided that she would sneak out, again, to meet Naruto because she hasn't spoken to him for awhile. She loved the brightness that the blonde had about him. He wasn't always hyper; he could get pretty serious when he wanted to. He always knew the right things to say when he was in business mode, but that's not the case when he is playful. To Sherriah he was the perfect big brother for her. She didn't feel awkward around him like she usually gets around people of the opposite gender or strangers. He was just Naruto and that all that she wanted from him.

She had found out from Hinata his full schedule of where he would be at all times and if he ever faltered a list of options were he would be. She swore the girl needy to not be so clingy and stalker-ish. How Hinata and Sasuke really acted furthered the idea of Sherriah's mind of them ever getting together. That in itself is a scary thought.

She started to sneak down the hallway that separated Sasuke's room and hers. Her heart started to race as she made her way to the backdoor wearing a white v-neck tee shirt and black ninja pants she borrowed from Hinata. Also from Hinata were her ninja shoes. They were too cute to pass up wearing them.

"Where do you think you're going?" '_Crap!' _She spun herself around on the back of her heels. "Hello. Mr. Warden" Her voice came out with an ounce of venom in it. She didn't want to lose her cool on him. He wasn't worth it. She scrunched her face at the boy. She tried on down the hallway but was stopped by the same ninja that appeared in front of her. "Wow that is really getting annoying. Get out of my way. I just want to see Naru-chan." His face remained at the constant scowl and he stood his ground, blocking her way to the door with his toned arms folded across his chest.

"Hell no."

Sherriah looked down on the ground and tried to clear her mind. Being around _him_ made her angry. She wasn't an angry person at all so for her to think of him in her angry is a lot. "I promise I won't even get into trouble. I am just going to see Naru and then Hinata." His eyebrows rose up, "You just added another place to go." She snorted at him; he was so knick-picky! "And another reason why I shouldn't let you go."

He was being unreasonable! She walked into his personal bubble and looked up straight into his eyes "You are the one who got ME fired from my job! That was my only time to get away from you. It was my time without a little puppy following me around everywhere."

Sasuke was no puppy. He would not let this... BEING mess him up! "Look. I don't want to get in trouble because you, a suspect person who magically showed up, did something and destroyed all of Konoha."

Sherriah murmured the first things that popped in her head, "Not like you were planning to do that anyway." The silence filled the room after the sarcastic remark. The darker one smirked as she gained confidence "That's right Missy. Stay quiet." She used his disposition to step pass him.

The victory was hers. She knew it. He knew. Even Naruto who wasn't even there knew it. She walked pass him with ease and one foot out of the door she heard his call. "How did you know that?" The confusion and agony passed his face. She sighed, feeling guilty for his mood. "Yeah, I know all about it. Team Hebi. Your substitute team 7. Its all cool you know." She tried to move toward him to reassure him but his reaction surprised her. He flinched away from her. The ninja how didn't even know if she had charka. "But since you are here, living in Konoha, I figure you came back and change your mind. You're a good guy deep down. Probably found out the secret of your brother after you killed him, then Naruto whooshed in and change you mind about life." She nodded in deep agreement to her own words while he stood observing what she said.

"I did form Team Hebi for one purpose." she noticed the remorse in his voice, "and we completed that mission. The thought did pass my mind to destroy my home but just like you said Naruto has a way with words." He smiled silently at his words and the memories of his revival, as he called it. He wouldn't be the same without the baka. He looked over at his captive, how she just wanted to see her friends and how long has it been since he seen his? "Alright. Let's go do your errands."

"EYAH! For reals?" Sasuke smirked at her and replied back with a nod. "Oh my! Thank you sooooooooo much!" Sherriah was doing a happy dance and started to do the running man when Sasuke turned around and walked away. "Hey! Aren't we leaving?" Without looking back at her he answered in a voice that sent warning flags in her mind, "Sure. I just have to get something from my room."

"Ahhhhhh!" The wail was heard from Naruto's occupied bathroom. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on a dingy brown couch watching their favorite TV show 100 ways to die a ninja death. You think they would be put off from the show since they were ninjas but the watched it religiously every week. Sasuke smirked a bit as his gazed continued to be on the square box. Naruto jumped up and ran to the same door the noise came from. "Sher-chan?"

The apartment was silent for a minute and Naruto swore he saw his friend mute the television. "That stupid jerk!" Sherriah stormed over, drenched in water, to the currently vacant couch. Confusion etched on Naruto's face as he felt Sasuke next to him with a disposable camera with a funny yellow background that had posed models at a birthday party. "Ummm..."

Sherriah turned around and a flash filled the room. Sherriah opened up her eyes and saw, to her horror, the avenger with a finger pressed down on the clicker. He started to wind up the camera, "That was good. But please try to be a bit sexier. This is for your admirer." She ran towards him and she felt the camera go off one more time.

Naruto felt it was a good time to step in. As the dripping from head to shoulder Sherriah charged he swept an arm around her waist and could feel her immediately tense. He moved them around so the only thing the camera could catch was a black and orange jacket. "Stop being a jerk Teme."

The seriousness of the fox made the room become awkwardly silent. "What has happened Sher-chan?" Naruto turned his completely over to his friend that looks like of a prank. Sherriah was slightly fuming in her friend's arms, "That EMO had a bucket of water hanging from the ceiling!" Sasuke smirked as he put the small camera in his black jeans pocket. Sherriah continued on, "Once I turned on the knob to get out a string tugged on the bucked making it tilt on my head." The realization of the situation dawned on her, "HE GOT MY HAIR WET!"

Naruto embrace Sherriah in a hug. His arms massage her back in fluid motions as she ranted words of harm to her roommate in her friend's now damp jacket. "Teme! How could you be so cruel to Sher-chan? What did she do to you?" Sherriah broke out of his embrace. "Yeah! What I do to you? I actually feed you! Your not suppose to bite the hand that feeds you." Sasuke ignored them while sitting of the couch and took the remote into his hand. While the two stared at him the raven turned up the volume on the electronic. "Nothing personal."He finally spoke towards the TV. "Just business." Naruto opened his mouth but before words could form, "Oh and nice puppies by the way"

Sherriah paled, as much as her skin tone would allow, and ran into Naru's room. Sure enough she wore a white shirt today and underneath laid a blue bra sprinkled with cartoon puppies gathering._ That Perv! _She shuffled through Naruto's drawers. She didn't care if it was and invasion of privacy. Worse thing she could have seen was two frogs getting it on. _That's just gross and revolting. _Sherriah gagged a bit at the though. She sifted through clothes thrown into the wooden rectangles till she found an oversized black t-shirt. She discarded the slightly wet shirt and put on the cleaner one. She reached the door and heard talking on the other side.

Naruto sweat dropped as Sherriah ran into his room. He calmly walked over to the couch and smacked his friend upside his head. "You deserved that." He flopped down next to his team mate. Sasuke interrupted the silence, "Kiba's going to love these pics" Naruto was shocked, "K-KIBA!?" Sasuke looked over towards him "Shhh! Baka she'll here you. Yeah he's in heat….again" A shiver ran throughout the blonds' body. Last time Kiba was in heat he hit on everybody. He even tried to hit on Tsunade which had ended him up being in jail for the rest of his week in heat.

The Hyugga's went as far as forbidding Hinata to be around him during his 'special' time. Kiba's family promised that it would wear out in a week or so. Since he is young he's prone to have 'fits'. It is something that all inuzukas go through and it passes just like puberty. Naruto sat in his own space for awhile. "So he has a new target?" He almost choked on his words as they left his mouth. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the concern his friend was showing though the paleness in his face, "Targets."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't be able to protect the girl if all of Kiba's attention was focused on her. "Who else?" The feminine voice rose up in the room. She sat next to Naruto on the couch, sporting his black shirt. The blond currently in between the two roommates felt the waves of peace going by. _Did they make up or something while I wasn't looking? _Sasuke turned his attention to the newcomer, "You and your friends. I have a theory that your new scents are enticing him."

She nodded in agreement, "That would make sense. We haven't been here long. Especially not when he's like this." Naruto was confused at the two. "So are you two cool now?" They both said confidently together, "No." Sherriah look Naruto in the eyes, "I think this is as peaceful as we are going to get."

Naruto was still in a state of confusion but he didn't want to press the issue. He decided to get on a more urgent topic. "So she's going to stay with me for awhile?" The question was directed at Sasuke, and Sherriah couldn't be happier. "Really?"

Sasuke weighed the pros and cons in his head. It really only made sense and he couldn't take on the dog by himself. "Sure. You might as well text your friends as well and tell them about this." Naruto lit up, "It can be a sleepover!"


	17. WAAAAY late

It was a long night after we found the egg, everyone started heading there separate ways and I was left alone to wander back to Neji's in increasingly dark woods. Now it wasn't all bad at first, normally I like long walks in dark woods. The moon shining through the branches onto the soft forest floor, the cool breeze sliding playfully through the trees, the soft chirp of crickets, I even saw some fireflies. It was beautiful…until it started getting creepy. Ever have those moments when everything seems awesome then somewhere in the back of your mind just an afterthought of fear sends you into a panic? Like your walking through an ally way and no one is around you, and its fine and all until your mind is like " hey….did that shadow just move?" then it steadily increases to " a lot of people die in ally ways…" then finally your bookin it out of the ally way and your mind is screaming "RUN FOREST RUN! YOU GONNA DIE!"…well it was kinda like that. It was all nice, I was enjoying the breeze when the shadows started moving in "odd" ways, well at least it looked odd 2 me. Then it started, I started thinking of all the horror movies where the girl is walking alone in the woods then a dude with a chainsaw comes out and lobs her head of and eats her entrails or something. I couldn't help it when my nice slow walk through the woods turned into a brisk jog, then to a slow sprint, then to a full on run. It's the kinda fear that tells you, if you don't run faster you're gonna die. Before I knew it my heart was beating out of my chest and my eyes were getting watery from the onslaught of wind in my face. In the back of my mind I was wondering '_why is it taking so long to get out of these damn woods?_' but most of my thoughts were ' _RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN HEY LOOK A DEAR! RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN'. _The forest was a blur around me, I turned my head back to see if someone or something was following me, cuz when you get like I was EVERYTHING is following you. Once I turned my head around I ran smack-dab into something. Needless to say I screamed like the little girl I was acting like. I fell onto my butt and wrapped my arms around my head, prepared for the worst that I had imagined up. It was silent for a moment, nothing but the beating of my heart in my chest. Then I heard a voice.

" what are you screaming about?"

I opened my eyes, slightly. They were all watery from the wind so all I saw was short red hair.

" sarr?" I said, my beating heart still clouding my thoughts. I started to wipe the water out of my eyes.

" you are mistaken, my name is gaara."

In that moment my heart skipped a beat. My head shot up to the person in front of me. I was awestruck. There he was, in front of me. His sea-green eyes glowed in the dark forest, his soft crimson hair moved ever-so-slightly in the breeze, his baby-soft skin shined like an angels in the moonlight. I had to hold myself back from touching him lest I die from touching perfection. I tried to speak but all that came out where garbled mumbles. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, I could barley even remember who I was. I just sat there, on the forest floor, staring at the angel in human form in front of me. He stared at me for a moment then spoke. His voice was more beautiful then anything I had ever heard.

" are you okay?" he said softly. I couldn't speak. I was smitten, swooned, whatever you wanna call it…but then it hit me. I was sitting on the dirty forest floor, my face was lined with dirt and other things from running through the trees, I was sitting with my mouth wide open and basically drooling in front of the one guy I wouldn't mind killing me, I screamed in his face, and I was basically crying.

I shot up, quickly brushed myself off and turned away from him.

" I'm fine" I said quickly, my voice shaking slightly, my heart still pounding in my chest. I could feel my face reach the reddest of red. I bet even Rudolph would be jealous.

" are you sure?" he said from behind me. I brushed the water out of my eyes and turned around.

" yeah, thanks for asking….i'm sorry I ran into you….and screamed in your face…" I could feel my face getting redder and I quickly looked away from him.

" don't worry about it….it's no big deal" he said softly. I wanted to kick myself. Only one other time did I act this stupid to someone and I made a complete fool out of myself to my biggest high school crush. But here he was, and I was doing it again. I felt like jumping off a cliff. We were silent for a moment then he spoke again.

" what are you doing out in the woods this late at night?" he asked. I could barley speak but once I did the words started rushing out in a quick semi-high pitched mesh.

"I was trying to find my way back to my house I got a little lost and then I got scared and started running and then I ran into you and I screamed in your face and now I still don't know where I am and Neji is gonna get mad at me and then he's gonna tell the hokage and they are gonna kick me out of Konoha and then I'm gonna have to walk the streets and become a hungry hungry hobo and then I'm gonna have to-" he cut me off in mid sentence, I realized I was starting to walk in circles and my voice was going faster and faster and gaining in pitch.

" do you have someone you can call?" he said. I stared at him blankly and instinctively my hand reached into my pocket and pulled out the blood red walkie-talkie. I don't know why I didn't think of it before it just seemed like an odd thing to do since I hadn't used it since I got it. Right as I started staring at it I heard a click come from the speaker and Neji's voice came out.

" -Hey Capri, where are you?-"

I felt dumb, at least Neji could figure out to use the walkie-talkie when he needed it. I pushed the little speak button on the side and spoke into the receiver.

" Hey Neji, I'm in the forest near Kiba's house…" I said softly.

"-what are you doing there? Nevermind, stay put, I'm on my way to get you, the hokage found a new place for you to stay-" he said, his voice buzzing through the speaker.

I paused for a moment.

" okay, thanks" I replied back into the device. I shoved the walkie-talkie back into my pocket, figuring the conversation was over. I looked back up at gaara, he was staring at me. I couldn't stop myself from blushing even though I REALLY didn't want 2.

" he's coming to get you?" he said.

" yeah" I replied back. I found a log lying on the ground and decided to go sit on it. I was already dirty so I didn't really care about sitting on the muddy log. Gaara took off his gourd that he apparently took everywhere and rested his back on a tree. I stared at him for a moment, admiring his features.

" you know you don't have to stay here" I told him softly. He just stayed quiet and stared at the moon through the trees. I stared at the ground. I didn't know what to say to him, I was scared to strike up a conversation because I might accidently blurt something out. He might ask me where I'm from and I might say " marry me hot stuff!" and pounce him or something. Of course I would never do something that drastic, but I was still worried about what I might do. We sat in silence for a while and then I finally got use to his presence. My heart finally stopped trying to escape my chest. I let out a sigh and laid down on the log. I would take a shower once I got where ever I was going but until then I just dealt with it. My eyes were starting to close slightly when gaara spoke.

" it's beautiful out tonight" he said softly. He sounded so far off, maybe I was just tired. I opened my eyes slightly and stared at the sky, I could see all the stars, they were beautiful.

" yeah…it really is…" I replied back. we were silent again.

" hey…" I started. " what are _**you**_doing out here so late at night?" I asked. He was quiet. He was about to speak when we heard something in the bushes near us. I lifted myself from the log and faced the bushes. Neji came out of the bushes and walked towards me.

" are you ready to…." He stopped when he saw me clearly. " …are you okay?" he asked. I nodded a yes. He stared at me for a moment and then turned around. "lets go" he said and started to walk off. I took a couple of steps then turned back to where gaara was.

" hey gaara, thanks for-" when I turned around he was gone. I looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen.


	18. Naruto sleepover funtime

"Hey, Naru! You got any ramen in that kitchen?" Capri looked over at the fox on his couch. He was napping loudly even though he was supposed to be protecting them. She and her buddies were sitting at his kitchen table playing a fun game of spoons as they pass the time. It wasn't as amusing with three people playing so they added pencils and pens and chopsticks to the game. Whoever had a matching pair of cards in their hands had to pick up one of each as quickly as they could. The game was violent as the players got stuck more than once with the small objects. They had been playing for hours and truthfully they were all hungry. Sherriah looked up at the clock and saw the time being 9pm. They had been playing the same game for two hours!

Sara let her head hit the table as she complained, "Gosh, I really want some beef ramen." Sherriah laid out her hand on the table and whined out loud, "Heck yes! Give me some cow noodles!" Their laughter awoke the lone ninja in the room. He sat up from the couch and looked over at them as if they were aliens. His mouth had crusted drool on the sides and his hair had a mated down sectioned from where his head laid. "Earth to Naruto. We come in peace. We are just starving." Capri got up and went into the kitchen. She was looking for some packets of ramen to cook. She was an expert at cooking it and deserved a medal every time she made some.

Sara started to take the discarded cards and put them back into her box. When she heard about the situation she cleared it with her baby sitter and ran towards the directions she got. She brought fun items just incase they got bored. She wasn't going to let this night to be all for nothing. She secretly rubbed on every tree she saw on the way to the apartment. If things went according to plan Kiba would be on his way. _Heh heh heh._

Sherriah but a hand on her Mr. Tummy, he wasn't happy about not being feed. "Caprica!" she wined even louder, "Is there any food in there?" She got her answer when her solemn looking friend came out with her eyes cast downward and the shaking of her head made them all groan. The ninja came to when he realized he forgot to get food again. Sakura was going to hurt him again. The pinkette always made routine check ups on him to make sure he had a 'good living environment'. He took it as the way she shows her love for him. He stood up and caught the glares of his female company, "Funny thing that I'm out of food. I'm just going to step out for a quick sec and be right back. Don't destroy my food dattebayo."

He ran outside the room in time before Sara threw his lamp at his door. She did still have her eggs, which mad her a little bit emotional, especially when she was hungry. The three girls sat at the table again, looking at each other for something to do. "Scary story time?" Capri asked in a shrill voice. Sara was excited for it as she ran towards the light switch and made it pitch black. Sherriah nearly fainted. She hated scary things. Any scary thing was to her…well scary. She didn't like to be afraid for her well being. "How about not you guys?" she asked in a nervous voice. "Heh heh. No way." They both said in unison.

"I'll go first", Sara raised her hand as she folded her legs underneath her Indian style on the chair, "Okay, so there is this one were this kid finds a big toe and takes it inside his house. Later that night when he was sleeping he hears thumping", Capri started to bang her foot on the floor, "and an echoing voice saying 'Where is my toe?' and the stomping gets closer and closer and the voice keeps getting louder and louder", Sara's voice raised higher up an octave, a signal that she was getting into the story. Sherriah was cowering in her seat as Capri leaned toward Sara's voice. "Then it was silent."

The space felt like a pregnant silence until Sara stood up on her chair and yelled, "Then the figure shook the boy in his bed and screamed 'YOU HAVE IT! AND YOU MUST PAY!' He pulled the little boy out of bed and took him in the closet." It was silent again when Sara sat back down and casually said, "Then the door of the closet kept rocking and screaming throws of passions were heard all night."

They all laughed at the ending at the 'scary' story. "I bet the sounds were OH YES! OH YES! KEEP GOING GHOSTY!" Capri moaned out as her friends continued laughing. Sherriah decided to join in, "OH MY GOD! OH YES! OH YEAH! DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP!" They all forgot about their extreme hunger for awhile as they sat laughing at the one table in the room. Sara was the first to recover from the hysterics, "I wonder where he put that toe at?" They looked at each other then the laughter ensued again.

A knock was heard by the youngest of them, Sherriah, and she went to the door to open it for Naruto. Except it wasn't him. It was the one person that was the reason they were all in the small apartment to begin with. Kiba.

"Oh…. Snap"

Kiba moved his face closer to hers. She felt his inhale of breath on her face, "Dear…lord. You smell sour." Sherriah smirked at the comment, she expected him to be revolted by it. "I likey." His triangles moved upward as his lips pulled back over his teeth, exposing his slight fangs, "How about we have some fun, pup?" He reached for her arms as she slightly moved closer to him. She was hypnotized with the slits he had for eyes, she never noticed them before.

A karate chop was delivered between them, "Not today _Dog_, this is my butt buddy. I don't share well. Except with Capri." A "That's right!"was heard right behind Sara. Kiba snarled at them before his eyes closed when he smelt the air. "I always wanted a foursome." Sara retracted a fist and moved to punch him in the gut. Sherriah got ready to scream at him, knowing that her high frequency screech would hurt his overly sensitive ears. Capri found a nice size metal bat and was ready to swing. Who said they needed ninja's to protect them.

Kiba was fast, as to be expected of a ninja, and dismembered the bat from the long black hair girl's hand. He dodges another fist of the shortest and grabbed her wrist. Sara rebuttuled with a swipe from her free hands nails on his face. His head was forced sideways from the force of the scratch and felt welts gather there. He like them feisty. They ended up in the middle of the room as the couch separated the intruder and the cat like pregnant kinda girl from the other two. Sherriah was about to let a scream escape but Kiba was quick; he ran towards her and clasp his hands over her lips. "You can scream my name later." His tongue lashed over the bridge of her brown nose. In response she brought a knee in between the apex of the dog nin's legs.

He yelped and instantly fell over sideways to the ground. Sherriah jumped side to side, shaking her shoulders victoriously, "Yeah, that's right! Who's screaming whose name now?" She gallantly sauntered over to her besties to receive high fives from them. They all glanced over to the crippled man and almost all of them felt sorry for him and the way he was curled up on the ground with his hand clutching his unmentionables. He was just horny. Te red head was frowning at the mass of flesh. Call it cats intuition but she had an air of dislike for him. "Stupid mutt attacking us." Sara hissed out.

The more Capri looked at him the more she saw a real black dog lying on its side awaiting something. She reached a hand towards his back and begun stroking it just as she would her own dog. Kiba made a sound of content as she gently coaxed him to relax. Sherriah popped up next to her suddenly and begun to ruffle his hair on her knees. Kiba looked up over at her with his slit eyes before he licked her wrist while she knelt on her knees by his head. She jumped up immediately.

"Ugh! Please keep your tongue to yourself. "Capri moved her hands to his belly and proceeded to rub it, "Kiba didn't meant any harm. Did you?" Capri looked at him with stern eye then dug her nails into his stomach... In response to pain he shook his head at the crazy raven headed girl. "Good. Behave." Sherriah knelt back down to her original position massage his locks in routine. Kiba let out a sigh of relief as the two girls played with him.

In Sara's mind she thought of the endless possibilities of fun she could have in this situation. Step 1: "Isn't it too hot to have a jacket on?" she asked out loud. Capri and Sherriah looked at each other than to their victim. Kiba, in a better state of mind, didn't like the aura of the room. Sherriah's hand descended on his zipper with a smile her face, "It's like opening a present!" She unzipped the jacket, "Oh my! Is that? What I think it is?" She pointed a finger at his chest and Capri sweat dropped in disappointed. "Cheesecake!" Sherriah picked the small package that hanged inside of the black jacket. She ran inside the kitchen cutting the small cheesecake into six pieces.

Capri scratched her spiky hair in confusion, "Why, may I ask, do you have a box of cheese cake in you clothes?" Kiba used his hands to push himself into a sitting position, his back leaning up against the front of the couch. Capri and Sara sat on the foot around the low coffee table by the couch. "Well," He blushed in embarrassment "I did come here for an activity", he heard the growls of the ladies," BUT that's not happening now…" Sara relaxed her bunched up fist but swore she heard him add, "At least not now." He continued talking to the red head and bluette, "So I figured we get hungry and the first thing I saw at the market was the cake." Capri whispered to her friend who sat at the other end of the table from her, "The cake is always a lie."

Sherriah came back with four plates with slices of said cake and set them down in front of each person with a small metallic fork. "Eat up!" She sat across from the only male and noticed his uneasiness before she brought the fork to her mouth with the substance. He sat stiffly in his mesh shirt in front of the girls he was just lusting for… hell is lusting for. His groan brought unnecessary attention to him. Step 2: "You look a bit _stiff_ over there Kiba, having a _hard_ time?" the red head chuckled at him. Kiba started to growl to his right but Capri extended a leg and kicked him hard he flinched. "Behave."

Sherriah glared at him remembering the photos, "Did _he _give you the photos?" Kiba smiled slightly and a fang protruded his lip, "What pictures?" This time Sherriah growled at the dog. "What pictures?" the two clueless girls asked their friend. "This guy here hired Sasuke to take pictures of me…wet t-shirt style!" Kiba could sense the mood becoming dangerous for him as he sniffed the air. He waved his hands in the air as if to dispel what was just said, "I never told him to take pictures. I just said it would be a great idea if I had some. He acted on his own!" Sherriah sat up on her knees and whacked him, "You insinuated it!" He sat up to face her and yelled, "You castrated me and Sasuke! We can't repopulate thanks to you!"

She sat back down on her heels and looked away from his sharp gaze. "Both of you deserved it.", Sara defended her friend. His stare landed on the small one and he looked ready to spring. Capri pushed him on the ground further and proceeded to calm him down by rubbing his belly. He murmured in delight of the touch and his leg started to twitch. "Naru…to?" a tall tan man stood at the doorway with no eyebrows and unruly red hair. The skin on his left side of his forehead had a kanji for love tattooed in red. All the girls gasp at the kazekage in their presence his aqua eyes were brimming with questions but all that he said was "Hn" and turned and walked away and closed the door behind him as he left.

Capri looks down and fear stuck Kiba. She wasn't straddling him but was leaning over half of his body with her hands playing on his stomach. He thought she was going to hit him but her face was heart broken. She was lifted, off of him by her friends, "Caprica! Go run after him!" The dark one demanded. The bluette shook her head slowly, "He will think I am a slut." The smaller one yelled at her, "No he wont! Just hurry and go to him and explain what happened. He will understand. Go get your man." Capri's mood picked up as her friends pushed her towards the door, "Hurry before he gets away!" they both said in unison. She stumbled out side the door.

Sherriah and Sara high give each other as they turned to Kiba. He was crouched low to the ground and a grin that he wore was feral. "Now that she's gone I can do this!" He sprung towards the pair and aimed a lunged towards the shock red head. What he didn't see is that the purple headed one stepping forwards to tackle him to the ground. He felt the impact and fell backwards onto the couch. Sherriah wrapped her arms around his almost expose torso and didn't let go even as they fell.

"Oomph! Grrr!" Kiba was mad at the girl who clench onto his body. He felt that she wasn't letting go at all which mad his even madder. "Nice one Sherriah! Take him like a man!" he looked over the girl on top of him and saw her friend cheering the tackle on. Kiba looked at the mass of hair on his and saw a glimpse of the face of his new opponent. Her eyes squinted closed and mouth in a thin line. He head hiding in his chest and he felt a wave of feeling flow through.

He could have gotten her off of him but he decided that he actually liked her on top of him. Until he heard her loud voice in his ear, "SARR! Get the rope, hurry he is in my personal bubble!" The red head found rope in a back pack by the floor and found rope in her friend's bag. She would ask a question about that later. She ran back and saw Kiba struggling even harder against her. Step 3: "Hey Kiba! Stop grinding on my butt buddy!" Sherriah was mortified! Only her friend would do this to her.

"Just give me the rope! He is slipping!" Sara helped her lift the boy up and pull his hands behind him and tie his wrist together. Once securely tightened with the charka rope that prevented him just breaking it they tied his ankles together. "Am I going to get raped?" Kiba chuckled silently. Sherriah leaned down to his ear feeling a bit more confident after she took him down, "No. Not yet." She backed a way from his as he rolled his eyes at his statement.

The door creaked open as Carpi walked in a then Gaara took in the rear. Capri was smiling and a blush was on her face. Her friends couldn't help but smile at her and her triumph accomplishment. Gaara looked a bit relaxed as her walked in the room and sat on the couch next to the tied up Kiba. He couldn't help but want to laugh at the ninja taken down by just two girls. But he didn't laugh he just greeted the other with a head nod. "I assume that you have gotten things under control, but I would like to stay and make sure no incidents happen towards any females." Kiba snorted at the statement, "I am the one who needs to be protected from these psychos!"

Sherriah kicked Kiba in the shin, "I might be insane but at least I'm not the one tied up with an insane person. So ha!" Sherriah realized that the comeback wasn't the best but she would stand by it. Capri slide herself right next to the red haired male and smirked to herself. Sherriah sat on the floor next to her captive as Sara stood and was thinking of something devious by the look on her face. Step 4: "Let's play truth or dare." Sherriah groaned and her head landed in her hand. She was not feeling this. Kiba had no choice since he was tied up. Capri was hesitant but was all for the rush….and Gaara just agreed because he didn't want to be the one that wasn't playing.

They moved the furniture around knowing Naruto wouldn't care. Speaking of him Gaara explained how he saw the blonde and he was eating at a ramen bar with a certain pink person. They were all sure that he wouldn't be back soon. The sat in a circle with Sara in between her friends and the boys sitting next to them. Sara took the lead, "Okay, you can't pass and must complete the task or you get another one."

Capri poked in a special rule, "And no getting naked stuff." The other two girls groaned loudly but agreed anyway. The guys really didn't have a say in this. "Oh. What's going on her?" A ninja appeared into the room without using the door. A really pale ninja with a crop jacket and a mop of black hair stood in the room. It was Sai and he plopped down between the other males. Gaara looked at him, "What are you here for?" Sai just took off his weapon pouch and rolls of scrolls onto the floor, "I was around looking for the blonde but he isn't here. Mind if I join?" Kiba just looked at him with amusement, "You already did! Good thing too, we were being woman dominated. Now it's even."

The girls didn't care if he stayed or left. Sara got everyone's attention, "I will ask first. Capri truth or dare?" Capri answered instantly not realizing a trap waiting for her. "Dare." Sherriah just snickered at this cause she knew what was going to happen. "I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Garran in Naruto's bedroom." Capri was more than shocked, she was horrified. Gaara stood up and offered an open hand for his partner. He was not afraid of any challenge and this was nothing…but he wasn't sure what it was really. She took it and him lead her to the room with girls catcalls following them there.

The rest were awaiting there return when Sherriah called out, "Times up!" Capri busted out of the room face red as Hinata's. She sat in her seat and look out, avoiding everyone's gazes. Gaara came out with a smirk on his lips and sat down right next to her. She jumped up at his presence but relaxed again. When she was ready she looked straight at Sherriah, "Truth or Dare?" Sherriah, the only uncomfortable one there, thought about her options hard. Finally she answered weakly, "Dare."

"Show Kiba how you would flirt with him." Sherriah protested immediately, "But I don't know how to _flirt_!" Kiba laughed beside her and she glared at him. Not knowing what to do she wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled his waist. His breathed hitched as he was still _sensitive_ to all touches. She leaned her face over to his neck and breathed out onto his skin. She felt him freeze up against her and continued up towards his ears. "You know what Kiba- Kun, I think I want to scream your name while you….heh heh heh. You will find out later." She left his ear and licked his bridge of his nose as he did to her earlier.

Kiba felt her get off of him and growled silently that he was tied up. Sherriah bowed towards the other knowing that her acting skills have been sufficient enough. "Truth or Dare Sarr?" Sara scoffed at the question, "Of course Dare!" Sherriah thought about it hard enough "Go and have your 7 minutes with Sai. " Sara stood up and said "Copy cat." Sai followed not sure what was going to happen but was curious enough to find out. The poor guy never saw what was going to happen.

We all sat impatient for the couple that just walked into the secluded room. Sherriah and Capri were giddy with happiness as there best friend walked into a room with a semi dressed man. Actually the only guy who was completely clothe was Gaara. But that could change in a heartbeat if any one wished it to be. The boys felt a sense of the women running things in the room, they hadn't gotten a dare yet and were forced to do them with the hyper girls around them.

Kiba sighed loudly, he really wanted a turn. As long as he was being forced to be there he wanted to have fun, atleast something to relieve the itch he had in his loins. The stupid tease by the purple eyed black girl really had him in the mood to do more but he was tied up and couldn't barely move except to shift positions for awhile. What really ticked him is that she licked his delicate nose and now her scent linger right on top of his nostrils. One whiff and he could remember the pictures and all the times he had seen her before. He groaned and glared at the girl next to him that seem to be trying to look thru the wooden door.

They suddenly heard the screeching of a bed in the next room. Everyone outside the room was deathly silent. The moan of a female rang into the air, followed by a bang on the wall they could only assume was the bed. Another moan was joined with a grunt from a deeper range of voice. This kept up for the whole seven minutes.

Sherriah had a dark red spreading onto her darken cheeks as she held her hands together by her chest. Her eyes wide in surprise from the two. Capri was fully red on her whole face, she scooted closer to Gaara on instinct and looked at his face to see if he was affected by the noises coming out of the room. She saw his aqua eyes light up in amusement, his mouth set into a smirk, and leaning back with his arms crossed over his chest. He was actually quite curious of what was going down in the bedroom. It didn't sound like anything he and the girl beside him were doing. Kiba silently laughed to himself. The supposedly emotionless ninja was getting more action than him. At that he stop laughing and cursed his bad luck.

Sherriah called out with a shaky voice, "Okay! Times up!" But the noises continued to come out of the door. Sherriah crawled over to the door and pressed an ear to it. She jumped suddenly and blushed even harder. They others followed her to the door as she stood up erect. Capri reached a hand to the knob and slowly turned it. The door smoothly opened and all of them sticked a head inside the dense air room.

They saw the short girl pushed up against the wall, face in bliss, being toward by the pale greyish guy whose head was stuck on the side of her neck kissing it hungrily. His hand made the way underneath her blouse and was traveling north. Sara looked over to see and audience and sighed heavily. Her red head and frown moved away from the male and walked pass everyone in the living room. Everyone followed aching for questions to be answered but nothing was said as everyone took their previous spots. Gaara asked outloud, "So who's next?"

They all look at the disheveled girl as she smooth her hair into its normal position. "Hmmm. Truth or Dare, Gaara?" Gaara weighed his reply, he saw what happen when everyone else did dares and it seemed to all be dealing with hormone filled teenagers. His smooth voice seem to waver as he replied with a truth. "When was the last time you looked at someone and thought solely about sexual things? Who was it?" Capri shifted in her seat anxiously awaiting the answer. Gaara shook his head softly at the easy question in his mind. He did just come from a secure place for seven minutes with the opposite sex. "Easy." He stated with confidence oozing out, "Capri-chan." Said girl wavered slightly at the words. She had to catch herself before she fainted and died of happiness. Sherriah started clapping with glee randomly in the group.

"Kiba, I noticed that you are getting no love tonite." The kazekage teased the fellow ninja. He knew well about the guys feeling and somewhere inside of him he sympathized with him but it was too good not to tease him. Kiba grunted in disgust at the red male choice of words. Of course he wasn't getting love enough, that was just like him not to. "I dare you to be blindfolded for five minutes as you let a her", Gaara inclined his head over to the black girl sitting excitingly, "melt ice over you chest." Gaara figured since everyone was coupling up he might as well have the girl do it, even though her face said otherwise. She look embarrassed at the idea.

Kiba would have liked to have his companion Akamaru to accidentally mark the red head about now. To bad he was with his female dogs that he spent a week with while he was going hunting. "That's not fair! I didn't even say Dare!" He yelled to the group, trying to back out of this. "Too bad. You were going to say it anyway." Sara put in her opinion. "Ooooh! Make her do it with her mouth!" Sherriah immediately protested this, "No way! I don't want any part with this at all!" Capri let her voice become dangerously scary when she said, "If you don't do it then we will have to tie you up and _still _make you do the dare."

Sherriah became quiet as Kiba stiffled a groan at the mental image he was having. "But its not even my dare...", she barely whispered out as she stood up to go get the ice cubes. Sai put his hands on Kiba gently before he pushed him down roughly to the grown. Sai smiled his creepy smile down at him and held him securely there. His head look down as he felt small hands lift up the only material between him being bare chested. The red head also gave him a weird smile and lifted his shirt as high as it could go which meant under his arms. Sherriah plopped down next to his left side and held a cube in her hands. _Atleast its already melting._

Capri held out her phone as she clicked to time them. "I'm so sorry Kiba-kun. I will try and be gentle." He nodded at her realizing shes a pawn in this as well. Her friends were staring at her intently making sure no illegal moves were helping him out. She settled the ice between her lips and leaned down to the lightly hairy chest. "Oh crap! Don't move!" Kiba yelled out as started to pant. Sherriah felt the chill of the ice on her lips and the moisture that seep onto his tan skin. She stayed still and admired his abs. They were nins so he was going to have a nice pack. Kiba was fighting the feelings of torture and pleasure he was feeling. The cold and wet sensation felt so great yet sooooo wrong. It lingered on the same spot burning his sensitive skin. He threw his head back and could only wait till it was over.

Sherriah couldn't just lean over and watch him in pain. It probably hurt more to stay still than move so she moved the ice in between his pecs. "What are you doing? Don't....Ah!" She ignored him as she started drawing smiley faces into his upper body. The big cube of ice was only halfway melted and she had to move her lips a bit to adjust to it. Her lips lightly brushed against his skin. She felt him jump up as much as he could being held down by Sai and staring at her.

She tried to make her eyes look as innocent and apologetic as possible but it failed. He growled at her and decided to threaten words of harm to her. _How dare he! I'm trying to help him and he threaten me. Well lets see if he likes this. _She moved her body to straddle his limp knees and made the ice travel lower towards his waist. His surprise face groaned at the feelings and immediately pushed his pelvis up on reaction. She giggled onto the ice as she used her hands to support his weight by his arms. "Just wait till i get untied." The ice slide down his sides as she dropped the ice with her mouth wide open. He let out a smirk as the ice melted on the carpet.

Sai released his shoulders and help him sit upright. Sherriah wiped her cold wet lips with the edge of her jacket and lightly punched both of her friends shoulders. Kiba turned over to the girl but she avoided his gaze. "Sherr-chan, Dare, seven." He stood up as her friends guided her and him into the room. Sherriah was yelling bloody murder at all of them but no one payed her any attention. She was in the room and as Kiba was hopping over to follow her but Sai stopped him in a hug. Kiba froze at the random contact. Sai whishpered into her ear, "These girls don't play fair. This should help." Sai secretly unloosened the charka ropes on his arms and pated him on the back. Kiba's faced lifted up and hopped happily at the room where his adventure awaited.


	19. ai

I didn't really know what to expect when Sherriah called us over to naruto's house. I got there being semi confused but everything was explained afterwards. I didn't really understand how kiba could even have that "doggy time of the month" or whatever it was but all I knew was that it was sleepover time with my buds. I was happy. We spent most of the time at naruto's playing spoons and other sorts of odd party games. We finally stopped playing when we realized that we were all starving. Sherriah woke naruto up from his nap on the couch and after he realized that three starving girls were about to find out what ramen style naruto tasted like he rushed out of the door to get food. We all starved for a short while longer until there was a knock at the door. Sherriah volunteered to get it. We all figured naruto was back and I was ready to eat some yummy ramen when sherriah let out an "oh…snap".

Standing in the doorway was the one person we were trying to avoid. Kiba surrounded sherriah, smelling her up and down. He reached for her when sara thankfully intervened. Kiba let out a growl.

" not today dog, this is my butt buddy. I don't share well. Except with Capri." Sara said as she pushed kiba away from sherriah. I let out a "that's right!" and stood behind sherriah. Kiba said something that I didn't quite hear but sara moved to punch him. He easily dodged like the ninja his is. I, taking immediate defense, grabbed a metal bat that I had brought. You can never be too prepared. We all prepared to strike when in an instant the bat was out of my hand and flying across the room. Before I knew what was happening kiba had muted sherriahs vocal blast by covering her mouth. He whispered something to her then licked her nose. I wanted to kick him in the nads. But sherriah did it for me. Kiba fell to the floor and sherriah jumped around over him boasting her victory. She happily walked over to us and sara and I gave her hi-fives. As I watched my friends celebrate kiba's moans brought my attention to him. He rolled around on the floor in pain. I felt bad. He was just a boy with raging hormones and urges . but the more I looked at him the more I noticed his dog side. Without thinking I moved over to him and started petting his back. He seemed to calm down a bit so I continued. Sherriah joined me on his other side. I started rubbing his stomach and he let out a blissful smile as his eyes closed.

" kiba didn't mean any harm. Did you?" I said in my baby-talk voice. I shot a glare in his direction and accidently instinctively dug my nails into him. He quickly shook his head no at me. I smiled.

"good. behave."

I heard sara say from behind me

"isn't it too hot to have a jacket on?"

I grinned, me and sherriah shot each other glances then both looked at kiba. Sherriah unzipped his zipper.

" oh my! Is that? What I think it is?" sherriah said with surprise. I stared at the random thing on kiba's chest.

"cheesecake!" sherriah yelled as she picked up the cake and ran to the kitchen. I was so confused. It was almost to random to even ask why he had it in the first place. But I did anyway.

He paused before responding.

"well…I did come here for an activity" he said with a blush.

Does it count as animal cruelty if I kick a half dog man in the face? Sara and I glared at him then sherriah came back with the cake. We all chowed down as kiba had a tightness issue in his pants at three girls slowly shoving large pieces of cake into their mouths. When the cake was finished sherriah asked kiba about some photos. A small angry conversation ensued where we learned about some pictures that sasuke took of sherriah after he dropped water on her. More violent thoughts ran through my head.

" I never told him to take the pictures. I just eaid it would be a great idea if I had some. He acted on his own!" kiba yelled in his defense. Sherriah yelled back something about castration and sasuke. I liked the idea but I was more focused on the creepy old guy horny stares kiba was giving sara. I pushed kiba down to distract him and started rubbing his stomach. I must admit I was kinda surprised just how much kiba acted like a dog. As I rubbed his stomach he started to calm down a little. I blushed slightly as I felt over his perfect abs and chest. I guess this is what the body of a ninja feels like. Soft and hard at the same time. I even gave his abs a few pokes to feel their hard-as-rock-ness. I had finally found his sweet spot where his leg started to twitch when the door to naruto's apartment opened.

"naru…to?"

I looked up in horror to see that gaara was standing in the doorway, watching me stroke a half naked dog boys chest. There was a long silence as he stared and I died inside.

"hn" he muttered and then shut the door and left. I was paralyzed. I only realized what was happening when my friends had lifted me up and started pushing me towards the door, telling me to go after him.

"but! But! He's going to think I'm a slut or something!" I protested back.

" no he won't! just go! Ur going to miss your big opportunity!" sara argued. Before I could protest again I was shoved out into the hallway and the door was quickly shut behind me. I looked down the hallway to see gaara almost at the very end.

" ah!...um!...uh!" I mumbled as I looked from gaara to the door, to gaara to the door, and back again. Finally I closed my eyes and ran down the hallway

"wait!" I yelled as I ran towards him. He stopped and looked back at me. I held onto my knees and breathed because of the quick unexpected sprint I had just preformed then I lifted myself up and spoke.

" what you just saw, I can explain, it's that um….well…" my hands grabbed at each other as I thought of what I was going to tell him.

" uh…okay, so um, you know how dogs every so often get in the mood to repopulate? Well kiba is soo much like at dog he gets in that mood too and he had chosen my friends and I to do that with, so we were gonna stay here with naruto till it was over but naru left to go get some food and then kiba showed up and he was all in the mood and junk and he was trying to jump my friends so I just thought, you know, that when I need to calm MY dog down I just rub her tummy or find the sweet spot, u know what I mean? So, you see, I was just trying to calm him down when you came in" I said, my fingers fiddling meticulously in front of my chest.

"oh…I see" he said coolly. " then I suppose I'll stay and make sure nothing bad happens till naruto get's back…" he said. I couldn't help but let out a huge grin. He believed me! AND he was going to stay with us! I was in heaven. Then I remembered my manners, I knew all about him but he didn't even know my name. I reached out my hand.

" by the way, my name is Capri" I said with a smile. He looked at my hand for a moment, hesitant for some reason to shake it. Then he reached his hand out and shook mine.

" my name is gaara" he said in all of his velvet voiced splendor. I looked at him for a moment in awe. Then I realized he was looking at my hand. It took me a moment to realize that he hadn't let go and that he was…in a way….feeling it up…as if it was the first girl hand he had ever felt. I couldn't blame him though, he was always depicted as being very introverted. I pulled my hand away from his with a blush and a smile. We walked back to the room and I entered first. Gaara went and sat on the couch and I slid in next to him. All was going smoothly until sara said we should play a fun game of truth or dare. I was a little hesitant, something about the way sara said it seemed sinister. I tossed in a " no getting naked" rule for good measure and we moved the furniture around and sat in a circle on the floor. We were about to start when sai suddenly appeared in the room. I jumped a little just because it was SO unexpected but calmed down, we was looking for naruto and since he couldn't find him he got distracted by the game and wanted to join in. no one objected so we started the game. I got distracted by the still warm feeling in my hand and didn't really notice when sara started to talk.

" I will ask first, Capri truth or dare?" sara asked

The sudden call of my name startled me and I quickly replied off of the top of my head.

" dare"

I instantly regretted it. Sara smiled menacingly.

" I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with gaara in naruto's room"

My heart stopped beating. WHAT? NO WAY! WHY WOULD I EVER DO THAT! I could NEVER do that! I wouldn't be able to handle it! NO! and I bet gaara's too innocent to EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS!

As my mind kept reeling with protests and horror gaara had stood up and offered me his hand. My shaky hand reached up without my permission and took his. He led me into naruto's room as sherriah and sara cat-called behind us.

I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. The door shut behind us and now we were all alone, just the two of us. Gaara looked around the room.

" what is 7 minutes in heaven exactly?" gaara asked. I looked away.

" it's where two people go into a room and do…naughty stuff….i don't know, I've never done it before." I said quietly.

" oh…" he said softly. " how exactly do you do 'naughty stuff'?" he asked innocently.

"um…I guess you just….touch each other?" I said as I tried to keep my attention else where. Before I knew it gaara was in front of me.

" may I touch you?" he asked. I froze and then the words started gushing out of my mouth.

"uh, ah, I guess you can, just depends on how and where and-"

He cut me off with a tight embrace. I was paralyzed. It took a minute to snap out of it. When I did, I lifted my hands and rested them on his shoulder blades. Gaara's hands began to trace the curves of my back as his head layed on my shoulder. I breathed in then let out a blissful sigh. He smelled amazing, like the ocean at night. I couldn't help myself when my hands traced down his spine and over his shoulder blades. His smooth shoulders moved up and down as he felt down my spine. It was so relaxing. I had just closed my eyes, and rested my head on his shoulders when something nibbled at my neck. I let out a yelp. That spot, right between my shoulder and my neck, was my weak point. My hands instinctively went to his chest to push him away. I started to giggle without my permission.

"Gaara...stop...not there" I said as I tried to push him away but he kept on nibbling.

I writhed because of the sensation, angrily laughing. I tried to slide out underneath his arms but he held tight, soon he was supporting my full weight as I still tried to push him off. You know how you feel when someone starts tickling you and your pissed but it tickles, so you laugh. So they JUST KEEP TICKLING YOU. That was the situation I was in.

"Gaara! Stop! I mean it! Please!" I whisper yelled at him. But he continued on. I had had enough, his body, like a giant sexy rock, wouldn't move. So, without thinking I bit his neck hard. He immediately stopped. I removed my lips from his neck." I TOLD you to stop" I growled angrily and tried to push him away but his grip stayed firm. He was silent.

"Gaara let go" I demanded. Without a word his hand moved into my hair and his fingers held onto my blue short locks. His lips moved to my ear. I shivered as he spoke right into it

"Do it again..."

"What! No! Get of- ah!"

His lips moved quickly over my spot. I lost my balance and my nails dug into his back. I did it on accident but it urged gaara on.

"s-stop it!" I semi-shouted as my head and shoulders pinched together to try to get his head off.

My fingers were clinging to his back as I started to giggle against my will at the tickling sensation coming from my neck. Finally I had enough. I grabbed his hair with my hand and pulled his head back. Sadly it didn't work to my advantage. Gaara let out a huge groan and I kinda let out a giggle at realizing that the guy I really liked was into S & M. As I laughed at the craziness of it all I didn't notice gaara pull his head back until his lips were on mine. It was so sudden I didn't know what to do, he let me go and I backed away from him, my finger tips resting on my lips and my face heating up. I heard Sherriah yell from the other room that the seven minutes was up. I bursted out of the room, my face on fire. I quickly went and sat on the couch. I stared at the ground as my mind raced. I jumped when gaara sat down next to me. It took me a minute to calm down but once I did I was able to ask the next truth or dare.

"truth or dare? " I asked Sherriah.

She paused, weighing her options. She softly said dare and I looked around for something for her to do. There were some spices in nautos cupboard that I could make her eat but no, it wasn't good enough. As I looked around my eyes finally rested on the inu-Baka tied up on the floor. I smiled.

"Show kiba how you would flirt with him" I said with a smirk. I could see sherriah's mouth move into a protest.

"but I don't even know how to flirt!" she replied. I shot her a look and she turned away from me toward kiba.

Before I knew it, Sherriah was straddling kiba and her mouth was right next to his ear. I laughed quietly to myself. I didn't know Sherriah would take that root, I thought she would just would just sit next to him, wrap her arm around his shoulder and say "so hot stuff, come here often?" wait.... That's what I would do. As I watched Sherriah lick the inu's nose and get off of him I glanced over at sai. He seemed to be watching the show intently, I was worried he was going to take out a pen and paper and take notes. Then I smiled as he looked over at Sara with curiosity. Sherriah sat down next to kiba and then asked Sara the next question.

"Truth or dare?"

Sara automatically said dare.

"7 minutes in heaven with sai"

Sara growled and muttered "copy cat". She and sai went together into naruto's room. It was only a couple of minuets until we hear naruto's bed creek. A moan was heard throughout the room. My face heated up. My head turned towards gaara. I wanted to see his reaction, to see if he was as flustered as I was. I saw a small smirk slide across his face as he crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch. I squeezed my hands in my lap as I looked around at everyone else. Kiba looked like he was about to laugh then a second later he looked like he was about to cry. I glanced over at Sherriah who looked just as embarrassed as I did. We all sat quietly as the minutes passed by. The groaning from the other room a constant in the silence. Finally Sherriah looked at the clock.

"O-okay! Times up!" she said weakly but the moans from the other room didn't stop.

She quietly moved over to the bedroom door and put her ear against the wood. She listened for a second and then quickly pulled away, blushing even harder than she already has been, if it was even possible. I swallowed and moved over to the door. I grabbed the door knob and opened the door. Sara was pinned to the wall as sai sucked her neck off and Sara groaned. I quickly turned around, afraid I saw something I shouldn't have. I heard a sigh and Sara walked pass me into the living room followed by sai who I could have sworn was licking his lips. We all sat down and the rounds started again, it was gaara's turn to answer.

"Truth or dare?"

Gaara was silent for a second, weighing his options. Then finally he answered truth. I was a little relieved, I was scared of what my friends would have made him do if he said dare. Sara asked the question.

"When was the last time you looked at someone and thought solely about sexual things? Who was it?"

Gah! I knew it was a trap! I looked over at him, sorry that he had to answer this sort of thing, he's the leader of an ENTIRE village for Billy-Joe-bobs sake! (Pete is such a plain name). I looked over at him, he let out a small laugh.

"Easy, capri-chan"

Did the room just start spinning or is it just me? I steadied myself. I had to keep myself from fainting out of joy. Sherriah started clapping as I was watched little hearts float around my head.


	20. operation: date

**Okay quickly. We are back in regular chapter mode. Side chapters will be in the back. Things that happen during different times we were in Konoha. Plus plot is beginning to develop. I like it very much(Thanks CC!) UM this chapter has many many little things that are subtle and you may not get it. thats okay. i put hidden meanings in this chapter plus lyrics to a song as well. enjoy. p.s. brad, pippin, robin all the same person. incase u get confused**

"Of course I'm not going to date him! SasGAY is just a being a jerk!" The black haired girl yelled at everyone as she stood in the meadow by the tree house. Sasuke smirked as he turned back at her, "What? That's not what you were saying in your dreams last night." A collective ooh ran through the field. Sherriah was getting flustered. She knew she said random things in her sleep but she wasn't expecting her room mate to hear it. She squatted to the ground as she brought both hands to feel her warm cheeks. "You listen to me while I sleep?" she asked mortified. Her best friends rushed over to her as they patted her black and grey stripped jacket covered back. They manage to glare at him while comforting her at the same time.

"Dude, Creepy much?" Christian was very disturbed that the male ninja actually took time to watch her sleep and pay attention to what she said. Kiba shook his head at his friend, it was so unlike him. Sasuke started to rethink his actions around the girl._ She IS just a weakling. _He scoffed at that thought, it was so true. Why was he focusing on making her life difficult? If she ever went on a mission she would be killed first by walking up to the enemy and trying to feed them cupcakes. _As long as she stays inside the village she will be fine. _"I can't deal with this common stuff. Look you can date him if you want. It doesn't bother me at all."

Sherriah latched herself around his waist as she snuggled against his open shirt chest. "Thankies! You are the best Sasuke-Koon!" Every male in the field thought at the same time _Mood swings are the worst_. Kiba spoke up with his hand scratching the back of his head, "So does that mean we are going to date?" Sherriah released her hold on her semi-brother to turn at the dog nin. He was nice…looking. She really didn't know him barely enough to call him friend. "No way Hosea." Kiba was about to tell her off for stringing him on like that _I mean who talks about a person in their sleep as if they wanted to date them then don't. Girls are complicated. _

"What the…." An unknown voice rang from the top of the tree house. They all look up and watch as a stranger with red hair with yellow tips cascade down his face pop up in front of the makeshift window. His standing position showed the orange muscle shirt with no sleeves and a faint tattoo of a dragon mouth open on his left bicep. The tattoo was a combination of a green and yellow dragon curled upwards with its mouth open showing all its sharp teeth. The arm itself was no wimpy muscle. It was defiantly tone but not perceive huge. Actually when far enough it looked weak. But then eyes drifted upward a small round baby face appeared with a set of brown eyes.

"PIPPIN!"

The loud yell tore through the forest. Sara took this time to sigh and whispered to her friend Capri, "Why is he here?" Capri shrugs her shoulders and was baffled at the surprise. It was really random that one of their young freshmen, called hobbits, showed up at their tree house. How the heck did he get here anyways?

Kiba was starting to get agitated. It was like every day a new one would show up. _What if this kept happening? If there is 365 days in a year that would add up to 365 more people showing up randomly! Where were all these people going to stay?_ A scary thought passed his mind.

_What if they were all crazy as them?_

"Oh heck no!" Kiba barked out like a madman as the new addition showed up at their little circle on the ground. Akamaru could feel his best friend's agitation rolling off him.

"You guys are multiplying like rabbits!" Sherriah immediately started to laugh at this statement. The reasons why? Only she knew. "Go back from where ever you came from!"

_Poor Pip…_

_Heck yes!_

_Maybe this is for the best…_

_Um maybe we should stop this before its gets to hectic._

"Hey! It's not like I asked to be here! I was bending down to get a penny on the floor and BAM! Here I am falling out of the sky and you have the nerve to talk to me that way. Bring it on!"

The boy named Brad aka Pippin, Robin, and sometimes Neji got into a fighting stance as his arms moved forward to block his face. "Are _you_ challenging me punk? I will beat you into next century." The two testosterone filled males closed the space in between each other until they had two feet in between them. The outsiders sat down on the ground ready to see who would be victorious. Sara started the bet that Kiba would win hands down and everyone agreed silently. Nothing against their friend it was just a ninja vs. a civilian.

"This is stupid." The Uchiha sighed as he stood up to walk away from the scene. He couldn't stand their idiotism's. It was almost as bad as the dobe. He put his hands back into his pockets as he made his way back to the streets of Konoha. Everyone's attention was on the raven as he made his way out of the clearing. Kiba scoffed and begrudgingly followed him. He needed to talk to his friend about things that were urgent in his mind.

The rest turned to look at each other as the pregnant silence continued on. "So…..Should we tell the Hokage of him?" The ebony male spoke up as he realized that nothing was getting done. "We should probably go to her to figure out where he is staying."

"Is she always that drunk?" The new one asked the group as they where chilling at his new home for awhile. Their was a nasty looking brown couch that occupied the apartment's living room, a small TV was placed by the wall of the space, and a coffee table made of wood was placed in front of the couch. From the wear the top of the table had it was certain that it was used as a foot rest so that's exactly what Pippin did. He sat on the couch with the other male, Christian, who was flipping through channels from the TV. The girls were sprawled out on the floor. They chose to lay there and talk, but they were whispering so whatever they were saying fell on his deaf ears.

"No. Well. It wasn't like that before." Capri answered him as she propped herself onto her elbows. "I think that something is bothering her." They all absorbed the piece of information and wonder what could it be. Is the ninja war going to start again? Was the village going to be attack? Did fluffy just drive off a cliff? Who knows what's going to happen.

"Who are you people!" Everyone was relaxing and watching some random ninja game show that involved torturing stunts for cash prizes to whoever completes them when they were interrupted by a loud voice that sounded to be too feminine to be the babysitter of Robin. Green eyes burnt into the intruders as the arms around a large brown paper bag filled with groceries tighten in stress. Their hands begun to ball up in fist but the hands couldn't be thrown because of a heavier load forcing to keep gravity from winning.

"Oh. It's Sakura." Brad's dissatisfied voice rang through the room. Where was the person he was suppose to room with? They had been waiting for awhile but no one showed up. Except for her, which wasn't all that thrilling.

Sherriah stood up quickly from the floor and rushed to help the kunoichi with the bags. Sakura knew the girls but the guys not so much. "Hey Sakura-chan, anything exciting lately?" The two walked into the open kitchen and started to talk and put groceries away for the ninja who lived there. When the pinkette was asked where he was she replied, "Oh. He's on his way. Probably doing his usual training with the guys. When you see him tell him he better not forget tonight."

She was about to leave but got stopped by a curious voice, "What's tonight?" Sakura felt a light hue of red coming on. She didn't want to show them how much she really was excited about the coming night. It wasn't like she went shopping with Ino all day for the perfect dress and shoes. It wasn't like she cleaned up her apartment just incase she invited him to her house afterwards for a movie and snuggling because she would be dead before he brought her back to his empty apartment. She wasn't disappointed at all that she would have to share him with another couple for the night. For all people knew she was doing this out of pity but in reality everyone could see this was not the case.

"Oh it's nothing" Sakura smiled tightly as her hand begun to wave dismissively in the air. "Just a meeting with fellow ninjas." Sherriah remembered know. "You mean the double date!" Sakura was feeling a bit hotter know as everyone begun to stare at her. Embarrassment shown through her whole posture. "No. not a date just us relaxing. We are going out to eat. Thank goodness it's not Ichiraku's." She was completely happy that he had sense enough to take her to a nicer restaurant. She came down from her cloud when she saw everyone's all knowing smiles staring at her.

She remembered she forgot to introduce herself. Or maybe it was just the right moment to direct attention elsewhere. She bowed to the two males on the couch, her pink hair swiftly following her movement left a smell of fresh strawberries in the room. "I'm sorry. I'm Sakura Haruno and you are?" A quick reply of their names without a suffix bothered her a little as she was now on first name basis with them. _But it seems that they all don't mind calling them their first name._

"Nice to meet you. Well I have to go now. Time for work." She put on her black leather gloves and smiled at them all. "Bye Sher-chan, Capri-chan, Sara-chan, Christian-kun, and Robin-kun!"

"Wait!" the purple eyed girl stopped her friend from leaving, "I forgot something." She stared sheepishly as the tall kunoichi waited for her to start talking. "Umm you see he wanted me to tell you that the other couple backed out so it will just be the two of you."

Green eyes lit up with joy though she tried to keep her face passive. "Really? Oh that's a bummer." _He's all mine!_ "Thanks" She left the group back to their show

A blonde ninja pulled out his key to open the door to his apartment. He really shouldn't have sparred that long with Kiba, Sasuke, Sai, AND Gaara. It was an unending fight and he was lucky to not get too bruised up for his date with Sakura-chan. _…Which I forgot to make an excuse on why it's just us! _He sighed loudly as he pushed open the door and be greeted by a shorter than him red head boy who looked pissed about something. "Who…" Unfortunately he didn't finish the sentence as a right jab connected with his face.

He staggered back a bit but then immediately pushed the boy in his place while he entered as well. If the kid wanted to hit first and talk later fine by him. Naruto threw a round house kick at the intruder and it was too fast for Brad to catch it so the foot hit his stomach and he flew to the wall. His head violently crashed against the wall. Naruto was in front of him and a tan hand fisted his collar as the younger one was thrown onto with the ninja on top. Calloused hands wrap around his throat and threaten to squeeze off his oxygen. "Who the hell are you? And why are you in my house?" Naruto growled at the boy who looked pissed off.

"Eh?" Sherriah walked into the room after she thoroughly cleaned her favorite ninja's bedroom. Sara was staring through the opening of the kitchen with Capri at the little fight. Christian came out of Naruto's closet to see what was happening. Naruto was surprised to see the recognizable people in his house and Pippin used this chance to punch the distracted person on top of him.

"If you gave him a black eye I will skin you alive! You can't hit him!" the furious loud mouth girl was scolding a certain hobbit that was getting on her nerves. "So what. He was the one that made us wait for him for most of the day. What about me? He bruised me as well." The boys' whining was falling on death ears for the most part.

"He has a date today. A very important one and I will not let anything go wrong with the preparations."

Naruto woke up to feel ice packs on top of his face. He cursed silently to himself for letting the boy actually knock him out. Of course he wouldn't be able to if Naruto didn't spar for 5 hours earlier.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. We have to get you ready or mistress Sherr-chan will punish us." A sinister voice was beckoning him to get out of his slumber. He didn't want to but he knew he should. He was lying on his bed for sure but he could sense two…girls…. In his room with him.

"He's alive!" A different voice this time and Naruto groaned as he sat up to face the red hair girl named Sara and the blue haired one name Capri. He felt a breeze go by and felt the goose bumps on his skin. "Why am I naked?" They both chuckled and his mood just went from bad to worse. "You're not. You have boxers on. Now get into that bathroom mister and take a bath" The one with the egg pouch ordered him and pushed him into the adjacent room. She looked at her friend. "You got the pictures?" The one with the camera smiled at her "Oh yeah."

Naruto was confused. Apparently from what happen after he got out the shower was he was dressed by the same two girls. He didn't know why. He could have done it himself. He was wearing black dress pants that were iron so they had a crease in the front with matching black dress shoes. He wore a black belt that had a tucked iron black button up shirt. His suit jacket was black as well. The only thing that wasn't black was his tie and handkerchief which were both orange. Apparently Christian had planed his whole attire.

He admits that he looked pretty good. Capri had styled his hair to lie on his face. She added little spikes but not too much. She said she was going for the surfer just out of the water look for him. Whatever that means.

Sherriah found his makeup stash that he didn't want to talk about and put conceler on the growing bruises on his face. She informed him that Sakura knows about the 'canceled' couple and gave him a pep talk to have a great date. Also that she cleaned his whole apartment so if they came back it would be fine and no funny business. She reminded him of his age and that if he didn't heed her warning fireflies would eat him in the night. She told him this all with a smile on her face.

Sara had made him homemade chocolate to give her and the little devil had handed him a bunch of roses he suspected he stole. "But roses mean deep love. Sakura will know this since she hangs around Ino all the time." Naruto's whining got his toes stepped on by the brown chick. "You give her those flowers okay! Girls love roses!" She pushed him to the front door and slipped him his frog coin purse filled with yen she slipped in there. "Now go have fun!" She closed the door on him and sighed. _He's growing up so fast._

"You just hit him." Her moment was ruined by a certain boy. "So what." She mocked him, "Baby, I'm a hypocrite."

"Has anyone seen my phone?"

**srry capri. i didnt put in gaara again. he will be in next chapter. Thanks to Sakurabender(reviews every chapter) and everyone else who reviews. I appreciate constructive criticism to help me get better at writting. Thank you for your patience**


	21. The First Mission

**Okay, I know it's long delayed (maybe) but here is my chapter :3 it's been a very long time since I led the story so sorry if it sucks . but I hope you like it :D and make sure you leave a review for sarrbear so that she will start writing her chapters again XD ARIGATO! I hope u like it :D**

I awoke in the morning to a knock on my bedroom door.

"Capri-chan, someone is at the door for you" ten-ten said softly from the other side of the door. I mumbled a reply and rolled out of bed.

"Just…just a minute please" I called out as I stumbled over to the dresser. I looked at the clock. It was 6 in the morning. I let out an exhausted whine. I quickly tossed on some cloths and went to the door. I looked for a peep hole on the door but for some reason there wasn't one, I guess ninja's don't need peep holes. I opened the door and was surprised to see Naruto standing on the porch.

"Oh… hey Naruto, what brings you here?" I asked as I leaned on the door frame.

"Hey Capri-chan" he said with a smile. "Sherr-chan wanted me to come get you"

"Umm….okay?" I stood there and waited for an explanation but it didn't seem like he was going to give me one. "I'll…go get ready real quick." I replied back. I left Naruto at the door and went back to my room to get my backpack and camera and whatever else I thought I would need. I quickly told ten-ten that I was going out with Naruto for a little while so not to worry and then I headed back to the door. Naruto waited for me at the door and then we both set out for the tree house. As we approached the tree house we could hear fighting coming from ahead.

"Aw come on, not again" Naruto moaned. As we entered the clearing we could see two people fighting. The one with red hair and yellow tips was fighting the familiar dog boy. They seemed to be yelling at each other over something.

"DUDE AKAMARU'S TOTALLY A CHICK!"

"NO HE ISN'T!"

"YES SHE IS!"

"NO HE ISN'T"

"YES SHE IS!"

"DUDE! U CAN SEE HIS **** RIGHT THERE!"

"...THOSE ARE LADY PARTS!"

The red head sent a punch in the dog boy's direction. Dog boy dodged with ease and punched with one hand the red heads chest. The red head skidded back at the impact and let out a cough. He muttered the word "jerk" and ran at the dog boy. The dog boy was preparing for a punch but instead the red head tackled him head on. They rolled around for a minute until the red head was catapulted into the air by the dog boy. He landed with a thud a couple feet away. He stood up slowly and dusted himself off. The dog boy smiled.

"My turn"

With that he ran at the red head and dodged left and started encircling the red head. The red head looked around, confused, as the dog boy's image blurred around him. Then the red head smiled. In an instant the dog boy fell and skidded across the ground. He shot up with anger and pointed at the red head.

"YOU!...YOU TRIPPED ME!" he said in shock and disbelief.

The red head grinned devilishly as he bobbed back and forth with his fists at his chest.

"Maybe you should watch your feet then u won't fall flat on your face" he said with a grin.

"WHAT A DIRTY MOVE!" kiba yelled as he got back up and went to attack the red head. The red head moved to counter strike.

"PIPPIN! KIBA! KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled. They both froze as a stared them down until I could see the fear in their eyes.

" a-are you ok Capri?" pippin asked wearily. I let out a sigh and put my fingers on my temples.

"Yeah, I just don't feel good" I replied back. "It's too early for this" I whispered. "Where are Sherriah and Sara?" I asked. He pointed up to the tree house. I left the guys in silence as I started up the ladder towards the door. I couldn't help but be pissed though; I just hope they knew it wasn't ENTIRELY their fault. I mean, when you wake up at 6 am after waking up at 12 pm for a week straight you can get a little grumpy. I reached the top of the ladder and pushed the door open and crawled my way into the little room. Once in the room I immediately rolled onto my back on the floor from my crawling position. I laid my arm over my eyes and closed them. I heard them simultaneously say "hey Capri!" and I replied with a dull "it's too early for this". Before I could ask why in the world ANYONE would wake up this early Naruto came up from the door. I looked over and groaned as I rolled onto my feet and stood up. I brushed myself off and quietly went over to the couch in the corner and laid on it. I would get my 10 hours of sleep one way or another.

"So everyone is here?" Naruto asked. A couple of people said "yeah" and I turned my head ever so slightly to watch the room and not leave my comfortable position.

"Actually, pippin and kiba are still downstairs" I replied, my face half buried in couch cushion. But before I could even finish the sentence kiba hopped in through the window with pippin thrashing under his arm.

"There is a door you know" Sara said.

Kiba dropped pippin on the ground as he looked over at Naruto.

"Well we WOULD have used the door if someone wasn't standing on it." Kiba replied. Naruto looked down. He bashfully moved off of the door and said "sorry". And with that, court was in session. Sasuke was first to speak.

"I talked to lady Hokage earlier this morning"

"You talked to her earlier than six?" I asked in disbelief.

"What is wrong with you?" Sara said with a yawn.

"Just be happy he didn't wake you up with all his banging and opening cabinets" Sherriah said with a glare.

" I thought ninja's were supposed to be quiet" Christian chimed in.

"I bet he did it on purpose" Sara said back.

"Seconded" I joined in, raising my hand slightly. The rest of the room thirded, and fourthed, and so on until sasuke shouted for everyone to shut up. The room was deadsilent. Sara let out one of those oh-so-fake coughs and in between she muttered "sadist".

"Enough!" sasuke yelled. We all kinda giggled. He glared us down and we shut up. Naruto mumbled "what is a sadist?" and sasuke shot a glare his way. When the room was completely silent he began to speak again.

"She wants you all to start going on missions" he said as he looked at all of us. I turned my face away from the conversation and towards the back of the couch.

"Why?" I asked.

"What? Do you thing food and board is cheap? Sherriah is the only one here with a job" he said. Everyone was silent. It was in this moment that all of us had the same thought run through our head "I need a job."

" so…to help pay for food and housing lady Hokage wants you all to earn your keep and go on missions." Sasuke said. I let out a sigh and looked back at the dark ninja.

"Don't worry guys! Missions are a lot of fun sometimes!" Naruto interjected. "Like…. You can be a body guard, or you have to help out a village in trouble, and you can fight bad guys or thieves, and a lot of other stuff!" he said with a smile.

I saw pippin fist pump from the corner of my eye. It seemed like he would enjoy this, especially the fighting part. I had to admit it sounded like a lot of fun. I was semi looking forward to this.

"Actually…." Sasuke said.

"Since you guys are new to this you're only doing D rank missions." He said as he pulled a paper out of his pocket. "And I have your mission right here"

Kiba swiped it out of Sasuke's hand and looked over it. A wide grin crossed his face. He laughed and tossed the paper to Sherriah.

"Good luck with that" he said with a grin.

Sherriah looked at the paper and read it out loud.

"Rank: D

Team: Sherriah ****, Sara *****, Capri ****, Christian ****, Bradley **** (aka pippin/robin)

Type: Search

Client: Madame Shijimi (Wife of the Feudal Lord)

Mission Objective: Retrieve Madame Shijimi's cat, Tora, who appears to have disappeared. Return the cat to Madame Shijimi for your pay. The cat is brown and has a small bell on its collar and a red bow attached to its ear."

Kiba laughed again. "That cat is the devil, I hope you guys survive."

I lifted myself into a sitting position and looked at my friends. They looked just as confused as I did.

"Wait a minute….is this the same cat?...no, it couldn't be…"

We all looked at each other, thinking the same thing. I looked over at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto looked down and shook his head and Sasuke looked off into the distance with an irritated look on his face.

Sherriah folded the paper and put it in her pocket.

"Um…okay? When do we start this thing?" she asked sasuke.

He put his hands in his pockets and moved over in between kiba and Naruto. He let out an evil grin then rested both hands on Naruto's and Kiba's shoulders.

"Right now, good luck"

And with that, poof, they were gone in a cloud of smoke.

We were all silent for a moment. I was the first to speak

"What a douche!"

**srry it's kinda short . but I hope u liked it :3 Sherriah or Christian or Pippin should be writing the next one, I can never tell anymore who's turn it is next . but please review cuz that's what I run on :D ARIGATO AGAIN!**


	22. spawn of the devilDEFEATED!

**Sad day fellow readers and reviewers…it is i…the-lost-battle….again…..i'll be continuing on from last time due to lack of motivation from the other party members :( hopefully your plentiful reviews will boost the motivation for my co-writers :D if not, then expect more out of me and maybe one other….maybe….. anyways enjoy :D**

After sasuke left us sitting in the tree house with stupid looks on our faces we set out for the village.

" so we really have to work?" I asked as I let out a large yawn and stretched out my tired muscles.

" I guess so" Sara said with a shrug as she looked down the alley ways.

I let out a large sigh.

" hey at least it's just finding a cat and not like…I don't know….jumping off buildings or something" Sherriah chimed in.

" I'd rather jump off a building that look for a stupid cat" pippin said with irritation in his voice.

Sherriah spun around towards him " hey, save your cat hatin for after we find the cat"

Pippin looked away and crossed his arms with a "hmph"

" I think I saw it!" Sara yelled out. We all turned toward her as she ran into a nearby alleyway.

We followed after her and saw her looking behind the some of the many garbage cans that lined the alley.

" ok! Lets get to work!" Sherriah said as she rolled her sleeves back and went to go join Sara in the search.

I rolled back my sleeves and checked out behind a large dumpster to the right of me. After I was done looking I looked up to see Christian and Pippin lounging on the wall at the front of the alley.

" what are you guys doing?" I asked.

Cc looked at me and feigned innocent.

" what do you mean?" he replied

Sara looked up at them too now.

" come help us look you guys" she said as she moved a trashcan away from the wall.

" me? no no no no, not I, I think I'm going to pass" cc said with an innocent smile as if him not looking was the right thing to do in the situation.

" me too" pippin said.

Sherriah stopped what she was doing and looked up at them.

" what? No way! You have to help!" she said angrily.

" yeah no, cat's aren't my thing, they are annoying little hairball coughing up demons from hell." Christian said casually.

" yeah, they are spawns of the devil, dogs are much cooler" pippin chimed in.

" I agree" Christian replied.

" lets go find a dog" pippin said with a smile.

" sounds like a plan" cc agreed.

They started to walk away when Sherriah stopped them.

" OH HELL NO! ya'll are going to help if I have to tie you up and force you to!" she said as she started walking towards them.

" I'll help!" Sara said with a smile.

" me to!" I said with a grin as the three of us cornered the two boys in.

" I'd like to see you try" pippin said with a grin, assuming victory for him and Christian over the three girls in front of him.

We all moved forward and Sara pulled rope out of her purse.

…I don't know why she had rope in her purse. But I didn't question it. This was Sara we were talking about.

We all moved towards the boys and they took a couple steps back.

" you know, tying us up would be very counter productive." Christian said as he moved backwards and bumped into an empty trash can that clattered to the ground behind him and pippin.

" I guess it would be…" Sara said as she stopped moving toward them. The boys stopped with a sigh of relief. " but it would still be a lot of fun" Sara said with a devilish grin as she moved forward again. I let out a light laugh at the situation, the boys knew we wouldn't do anything to them, but it was fun to act like we would. As I was pulling a trashcan out of my way and putting it behind me I noticed a small black shape running toward us from behind. I spun around and yelled.

" CAT!"

Sara and Sherriah jumped out of the way as the cat flew through the air and lunged at Christian and pippin. They both let out yells as the cat clawed at their clothes and skin. Both boys swatted at the air in an attempt to get the cat off the both of them. Whenever one boy would get the cat off of him the cat would jump to the other boy, mark him up, then jump back. This lasted for a little while until the cat, using both their heads as a billboard, jumped off their heads and ran out into the street. I know it's probably not nice, but the three of us girls were laughing our heads off the entire time and only stopped long enough to yell out

" go after the cat!"

Sherriah was the first to run after the cat, followed by Sara, and then followed by me as I yelled back to the boys that we would be back in a little bit and to go get some Band-Aids.

I left the guys behind me as I ran after Sara and Sherriah down the street. The cat kept changing directions to loose us. It would run down a side road then into the street, then down another side road, all in an attempt to get rid of us but we finally caught it in a dead end alley way.

Sara, Sherriah and I all slowly moved towards it, spreading out so it couldn't get between us. I bent over and started making mouse noises.

" here toro toro toro" I said in a baby voice.

" it's tora…." Sherriah said bluntly.

" I like toro better" I said with a grin.

The cat didn't budge, it just hissed at us and remained in lunge position. Sherriah and I both were trying our own attempts to get the cat to come closer but neither worked. We were about to give up and just try grabbing for it when Sara moved past the both of us. She crouched down close to it and started making imitation cat sounds. The cat looked confused for a minute then stopped hissing and moved into a relaxed pose. It slowly moved toward Sara until Sara was petting it softly on the head.

" you're the cat whisperer Sara" Sherriah said with a smile.

" we should get you a t.v. show" I said with a laugh as Sara picked up the cat in her arms.

" you can help poor families with mean cats" Sherriah said as she moved over to let tora smell her hand.

" yeah, you could save lives" I said with a laugh as I patted tora on the head. It was a nice fluffy cat. It started to purr as Sherriah and I patted it on the head. I gave into my its-to-cute-not-to-kiss sense and grabbed tora by the face and kissed it on the forehead. It just purred and I giggled.

" KITTEH YOU ARE SO FRACKEN CUUUUTE!" I said out loud as I rubbed my face in it's fur. Sherriah did the same when I pulled away and then Sara followed. It was obvious all of us were suckers for cute things.

" I'm going to f*cking kill that cat"

We all turned around to see pippin and cc limping towards us from the end of the alley. The cat immediately started hissing but stopped when Sara started petting it. She shot pippin a glare.

" your scaring the cat" she said with a growl.

Pippen moved forward to probably punch the cat in the face but Sherriah and I stopped him.

" calm down, we got the cat, lets just turn it in and get the money" I said as I pulled pippen away before he went all hulk on us. He let out a growl then shrugged our hands off of him. I pulled my hand away and saw a little smear of blood on my fingers.

" ew" I said as I quietly wiped my hand on my cloths. " lets get you guys some Band-Aids kay?" I said with a smile. I assessed the damage done to pippin. He had cuts on his face and his arms and even some on his chest which cut up his cloths some but I didn't think they would scar. I looked over at cc to see if he was just as injured. He wasn't as badly hurt but I was surprised to see a pissed off expression on his face. I believe it was the first time I ever saw him so upset. I felt bad for laughing so hard now.

" come on, lets go" Sara said as she moved past us with the cat. Pippin growled as the cat went past him and the cat hissed in return.

Sherriah followed after Sara followed by pippin, cc, then me at the end. As we were walking down the road Sherriah said a very important fact.

" we don't know where the mission office is…"

All of us groaned.

" alright, lets just ask someone " cc said.

" who? The street is empty" Sara remarked. It was then that I actually noticed that no one was in the street with us.

" greeaaaat" pippin said.

" oh well, I guess we will walk around till we find it." Sherriah said with a shrug.

We walked around for hours. We found some people but none of them knew where it was and before long we were completely lost.

" ok guys, we have to find this place soon because 1, it's getting dark. 2 my arms are getting tired. and 3 I have been holding this cat for the past couple of hours and I REALLY don't want it to pee on me" Sara said as she looked at the cat cautiously. The cat just purred in reply.

" we are NEVER going to find this place!" I yelled in frustration as I debated on banging my head against a pole.

" found it" cc said from up ahead of us.

We all spun towards him.

He shrugged and motioned with his head toward a building down the street that said in big bold letters

" MISSION OFFICE"

We all let out irritated sighs. We quickly moved toward the building and went inside. We were all surprised to see sasuke waiting for us.

" took you long enough" he said with irritation as he moved from his position of leaning off the wall.

I had to resist the urge to bop the cat out of Sara's hands into sasuke's face.

" jeeze, one mission took you guys five hours." He said with an irritating smirk.

Sara shoved the cat into his hands.

" here you go, we are done"

Sasuke immediately held the cat as far away from him as he could as the cat hissed and swiped in his direction.

" I'm going back to my babysitter" Sara said as she started walking off.

" me 2" cc said.

" me 3" pippin said.

" same" I said as I followed them away.

" hey! Don't leave me with the cat!" sasuke yelled in protest.

" hey! Don't leave me with sasuke!" Sherriah yelled in protest as well.

We all ignored their cries and happily left for our respected temp-homes, glad that our first mission, no matter how annoying, was a success.


	23. the horror show isOPEN!

**This is uber short. My bad. But its something. More to come since im done with finals**

Gaara knew he shouldn't have believed Naruto's letter urgently telling him that if he didn't come to Konoha the council of elders would lock him up in a tower and never let him out. Stupid of him to think he was serious. How many times has he played the 'I'm a helpless jinchuuriki and they are trying to breed me to be the best weapon ever' trick? Too many. Gosh sometimes he was just clueless. _Atleast I get a break from my family._

The red head was currently walking down the streets and sure enough the vendors were talking about him. This always seemed to happen whenever he came to the Leaf. The vendors would try to sell him anything at ridiculous high prices and the ladies swooned over him but knew well enough to not to approach him. He believed they secretly just wanted to look and not touch. Stupid theory right?

"Kaze... Kazekage? KazeKAAAGE!"

_If someone doesn't get this girl to shut up my sand will be lodged deep down her throat….and not in the pleasant way._

A small hand tapped his left shoulder and his body reacted with a quick pivot to the tap only for him to hear the chuckling to his right. _How did she…_

His mop of red hair whip towards the figure and was surprised on how small the girl was. She couldn't be any more than 5'3 and had this sneaky smile to her that made him want to think she could do many and plenty evil things. His eyes scoped her body trying to place her in his memories of the village but she never showed up in it. Apprehensively he spoke, "Who are you?"

She slowly started to circle him and the sand man felt like she was undressing him with her eyes. "Stop that." Her eyes lit up at his voice. She felt that rise to tease him but was stopped when she remember a certain person who would die to see her boo in Konoha again.

Said girl was walking towards them holding the precious egg and her dark friend was holding what seemed like a black kitten. Surprised that Sherriah was holding a cat because eight out of ten of them were afraid of her. Capri was holding her egg because as the Daddy she had to spend time with her child.

"Oh. Capri. Come over here buddy." Capri gaze went past Sara and landed on the man of her dreams. Her body froze in the middle of the street and she was nearly foaming at the mouth. Sherriah already figuring out the situation put the kitten down and took the egg out of harms way.

Gaara knew that girl/woman. Heck he finally remembered all the girls at the one apartment with Kiba. Oh he defiantly remembered that one girl who took him to another level. He was smiling on the inside as she stopped only four feet away from him. She looks good enough to eat. _Yum._

"Do you like her clothes?", that one voice taunted him but his focus lay out on the same person, "We made her up today. She owed us. Doesn't she look good in red?" _She does. Oh she does._

"The corset was my idea." A new voice joined to his left but his gaze never wavered. "We let her keep the cool black cargo pants as long as we got to do her hair." His head involuntary nodded as he felt his body move closer to the girl.

He could see it all played out like it was an out of body experience. His moody self walked over to her and said hi. Her face was lightly dusted with shimmer and her eyes wide as saucers. With her mouth agape she pivoted on her heels and headed for the hills. He just stood there with his green eyes ablaze. Was that a heart he saw tattooed on her back?

"Capppppri-KOON! Come back!"


	24. IT'S A TRAP!

**So here is the promised chapter . You should be happy. Merry past Christmas, Boxing Day, First day of Kwanza(sorry for bad spelling)**

Sherriah was leaning on her butt buddy's shoulder with her elbow as she watch her friend dash in the opposite direction of her obsession. The process was long and tedious to get that girl to be willing for a makeover. They had to stage a whole life and death situation and they magically 'saved' her at the right time meaning Capri owed them something.

It was Sara's idea and it was pretty flawless and sure enough it was done flawlessly. Capri really wasn't in any danger hanging from the top of the Hokage monument. Lee was at the bottom of the cliff practicing his reflexes incase said girl fell. If she wasn't pulled up by Sara and Sherriah in time he would catch her then they two scheming friends would twist it so she owed them instead of Rock Lee. It wasn't manipulating just a push in the only good direction.

"You think it would have gone better no?" Sherriah turned her head towards Sara's question. "For sure better. What's wrong with that girl? It was the perfect opportunity to snag him!" Sara looked at the confused yet amused Kazekage standing in the road, "And tie him up. Then drag him back to her lair." Sherriah couldn't help but smile at the suggestion, "Doing all sorts of things to the defenseless man. Should the tassels come out?" Her black hair hit her friend in the face as Sherriah moved her head to fast to her friend waiting for a response. "Heh. Of course."

"No. I will not take part of your silly girly games!" Capri tried to escape her vicious friends but it seems she was trapped in a corner with her escape routes being blocked by the brutes. They wanted to make her up and prance her around like a model and the worse idea was to document the event by taking pictures with her camera. The thought of them putting her in strange outfits sent a shudder down her back. It wasn't Sara she was worried about more like Sherriah and the weird idea that she looked cute in any and everything. The black girl would make her wear pink, frilly, and baby dollish outfits.

"Too bad Capri. We will make you up and you shall like it! Wasn't it us that saved you from your death?" Sara wouldn't let that incident go! She was sure she could get up on her own but Sherriah being the drama queen she was made a huge deal of saving her from her 'death'. "Moooooom, this makeover is going to be a good thing. We just wanna have some fun with you" Sherriah looked like a big child to Capri since she was the tallest out of them all but had this pout that gave her childlike innocence.

The innocent look would have been better if she didn't have different cosmetics in her hands and bed littered with different articles of clothing. They were at Naruto's place again since it was the best meeting grounds for them. They knew the door was unlocked always for them since Naruto didn't care if anyone stole anything in there. Not that anyone wanted the crap he had there.

Sherriah would clean his pad every time they went over there which was very frequent. She loved to clean and cleaning seemed to take her mind off the world and its problem for the hour she did it.

"Look at the bed and choose an outfit" Sara ordered but Sherriah started to get worried. The purple haired girl made her way to her Bella looking friend and whispered her concerns. Capri was just about to pick an all black outfit that covered her whole figure from the world when Sara interrupted the sound waves in the room, "No. I lied. You can't pick anything. We will do that for you."

"Uhhh! Why?" Carpi flopped down on the bed face first into the different array of fabric. Sherriah put her hands at the blatant display of unhappiness, "Because you won't pick the type of clothes we want for the pictures." A groan was heard from the direction of the bed. "No buts wife. Now get up." Sara started to pull at the lax hand of her disobedient friend. She pulled her up with a hassle since her friend learned how to play dead with her body.

In actuality Capri was thinking of a way she could get her own two cents in and the time it took Sara to sit her up straight was enough time. "How about I let you do this whole thing of changing my looks if I get to decide what happens to my hair and get to wear pants?"

Sherriah without thinking fully about it agreed to the conditions. The transformation took hours do to a semi-wiling subject. The butt buddy team made her faster, better, stronger, and harder in a sense. The corset lit up Capri's eyes since she always wanted to wear one. The makeup…she could have done without. They hair looked kinda cool with her midnight blue hair. Capri was impressed that they hadn't made her wear super happy fun rainbow time clothes. She liked this outfit more than she would ever admit out loud.

The two less vicious friends were appraising their good work on the friend. She looked good enough to eat. Good thing Sherriah and Sara raided Naruto's pantry and ate a good helping of Capri's beef ramen. "Lets prance you around now!" Capri sighed and walked to the door in defeat knowing it was nothing she could do.

Sara followed after the model of the day and turns back towards her other friend. "Don't forget the camera Sherriah." Sherriah let her purple eyes shine in mischief. "Wouldn't think about it."

Sherriah removed her elbow from Sara's shoulder, "Did you forget to take some pictures Sarr Bear?" Sara let her mouth twist into a full blown smile. "Nah. Couldn't forget about it."


	25. run run as fast as you can

**Ok! I guess it's my turn again :D the-lost-battle here with another chapter. I hope you enjoy :3 oh, sorry it's so short .  
**

'WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHYYYYY!' I screamed in my head as I ran away from the scene of the crime. I had never run away from someone like that in my life, it always seemed to me to be the rudest thing anyone could do. But before I could stop myself I was already gone, screaming at myself the entire time.

' why was he here! Why did I let them dress me up! WHY DID I EVEN GO TO THE MONUMENT IN THE FIRST PLACE?' I silently screamed as I booked it as far as I could away from one of the sexiest men alive. I should have known that something bad was up when my friends said I should hang around at the top of the monument for "something really important". What was important? ALMOST DYING? I about had a heart attack with the height alone I REALLY didn't need to get a better view by hanging by a rope for my dear life. I could have clawed my way back up the monument if it weren't for "the wind" shaking the rope back and forth like a crazy person while shouting " we will help you up if you do something for us!" the memory of it sent a shiver down my spine.

Once far enough away, I dived into an alleyway and ducked behind a trashcan. I tried to breathe again through the awesome corset but I wasn't having much luck since the corset was slowly starting to cut off my air supply. So there I sat, hiding behind a garbage can, gasping for air, and waiting like a child playing a horrifying game of hide-and-go-seek. When the voice behind me spoke I'm sure I jumped 5 ft in the air.

"your breathing too loud" the familiarly emo-tastic voice said in a melodramatic monotone.

I spun around, holding my heart from beating out of my chest and trying not to stop breathing entirely.

"SASUKE!" I gasped.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" I whisper-yelled as I tried to calm myself down.

"oi, what are you doing and….what are you wearing?" he asked, instinctively taking a step back.

I turned back to the street and watched for any familiar faces.

"gaara is back in town and sara and sherriah dressed me up against my will." I said quickly.

"that doesn't explain why your hiding behind week old garbage." He said casually.

It was then that I noticed the stench and took a short step back.

" I…freaked out when I saw him…I don't know what happened…I just ran for it…" I said softly as I watched the crowd. There was a long silence.

"that's stupi-"

"OH GOD THERE THEY ARE!" I practically screamed.

Sherriah and Sara were walking down the street yelling out my name. Gaara was a little ways behind them but still close enough to make me want to jump off a building for running away from him. I felt terrible but I knew for sure I couldn't stand being in the presence of a demi-god without doing something stupid like what I had done just minutes before.

I ducked farther behind the trashcan, hoping that I could fold into myself and just pop out of existence. Sadly that wasn't what happened. If I had only looked behind me at the mischievous smile of the dark oriented boy behind me then maybe I could have avoided what happened.

As the death squad got closer I tried to shrink farther into the crevices in the wall. I was so distracted with trying to wish myself out of existence that I didn't notice Sasuke pulling me up by my arm and dragging me into the street until it was too late.

" is this what you're looking for?" Sasuke said without any hint of regret for ratting me out.

I gasped and tried to pull myself out from his iron grip as my eyes found the beautiful sand boy. Instantly they all started coming towards us.

"CAPRI! There you are!" Sherriah yelled as she and the others walked closer.

"we are not going to let you escape this time" Sara said with a vicious grin.

In a panic at the shortening space between me and the demi-god I started struggling more. Sherriah was right next to me now and was reaching out to grab my arm but I was more focused on gaara who had gotten so close to me and had reached his hand up lightly as well.

In what could only be described as once-in-a-life-time ninja ability, I ducked under Sasuke's arm, spun my wrist around so that I was now holding his arm behind his back and, without thinking, I Sparta kicked him into Sherriah. It domino effected and Sasuke toppled onto Sherriah who toppled onto Sara who toppled onto Gaara.

I froze.

Everyone was in a bad position.

Sasuke was directly on top of Sherriah, his face just inches from hers and his hand laying on one of her…feminine attributes. Sara on the other hand had fallen provocatively in gaara's lap, gaara's leaning-back position wasn't helping the picture either.

I looked on in horror and the next thing I knew I was walking away.

'Shoot myself. I'm going to shoot myself.'

I wanted to cry. I felt like Gaara and I were two of the same type of magnets. Whenever he gets close I had to get away. And no amount of awesome corsets and baggy pants were going to stop that. After I turned the nearest corner and walked a couple of steps I heard Sherriah's ear-piercing scream. I left them all behind me and once I was far enough away I found the nearest pole and banged my head repeatedly against it.

'I'm the stupidest person in the world'


	26. long time gone

Here it is, ch 26. It's kinda a side chapter sort of thing but still cool :3 this was sherriah's turn XD

YEAH i know it's short and soo long since i updated. Really if we(pervkitteh, , me, or anyone else in this) get reviews it reminds us we have this story. Don't stop kay?

"Sooooooooooooo?" Sherriah let her head lean down so she could gaze at her best friend's hands in hers. The small porcelain hands were soft to the touch and Sherriah couldn't resist rubbing them in between her hands no matter how awkward it seemed. Sara looked up at her obnoxious friend and also at the rest of her friends around the room. They all sat in the tree house but truly they haven't visited this place for weeks. It felt like years.

Christian sprawled himself on the couch taking up all of the seats available. He looked up at the ceiling thinking of how the time flew by. No one meant for it to happen it just did. Sure he was still worried about how they were all going to get back home but his life in Konoha is pretty sweet. He was a new person and had many option to choose from in what he wanted to do. But being homesick just makes a person sit down and sigh sometimes.

Capri sat at foot of the couch looking through old pictures and videos she left in her camera. She hadn't look through the electronic device since she stole it after the Gaara incident. Her face started to heat up about that uneventful day. That was the last time she saw that smexy smexy ninja. Also she was surprised in how long a henna tattoo could last. The heart was finally fading from her back. To fill in the silence of the room she just replied back with her own "So?"

Sara leaned back in her chair but careful not to let her hand slip from her purple eyed friend. It has been a long time. Not only had they not seen each other since the Garra mission, her eggs also haven't hatched. Her mind was nervous that something was wrong. The eggs stayed with her always in the pouch in case something should progress.

Pippin was designated guard watch for the tree house. He looked at the windows and scanned one last time before turning his back from outside and looked at the sad circle that took up the room. Life here was boring. Nothing happened except for the casual training Sasuke gave Robin so he could stop getting beat up by other ninjas. At first he worked with Rock Lee since he had no charka but soon Sasuke took over once he realized that the hobbit had more potential. "I've been training a lot."

Sherriah looked at him with a smile, "I heard! It's been going well. Saucy sings his praises about how he has a worthy pupil when other people aren't around." Christian raised his eyebrows to Bradley as well, "Bravo. I also have been training. Working with nature instead of against it and such." Capri snapped a photo at her 'son' sneakily, "Congrats to both of you." She turned back to fumbling with her camera absent-minded, "I've just been around. Running away from that crazy weapons lady."

Sara pulled away from the brown hands that captured hers to fiddle with her egg pouch. "I heard you found a job at Ichiraku's. That must be cool." The blue head just nodded in approval. The silence filled the room again.

"OOOOOKAY!" The purple head stood up from the ground. "Can we just admit that we spent too long away from each other and all changed a bit?"

It was weird to see how much they all changed in the last weeks. It was like years have gone by and they all matured a bit. Pippin grew. That was an amazing feat. Christian features hardened showing how he changed from a boy to a man. Capri also grew yet again and in some places she cursed them. Sara looked even more adorable but now she looked more like an adult. Sherriah also grew and with that had changed her hair from straight to an afro.

"I miss ya sooo much you guys!"


	27. a plot! GASPE!

This is the newest chapter 27 :D it was cc's turn this time X3 hope u enjoy

On the newest chapter of bbbb!

Christian's Point of View:

Everyone was chilling in the tree house , when suddenly Sherriah shouts "OOOOOKAY! Can we just admit that we spent too long away from each other and that we have all changed a bit? I just miss ya so much you guys." I will admit we have kind of grown apart. I mean we all have been doing our own thing. I've been training with Kiba and Kakashi. According to Pip he has been training really hard with Rock Lee and Sasuke, pfft whatever. Sherriah has been training to nurse and has been working a job at the noodle shop. Sara has been carrying that stupid egg around for ages, and who knows what Capri has been up to (stalking Garra?)… I mean we used to be so close. Especially when we were back in our world, but now in the ninja world everything, everyone just seems so distant. It has been weeks here and it feels like a year.

"I miss ya sooo much you guys!"

After a game of intense card games and catching up they room felt warm again. A makeshift table made out of scrap would in the tree house sat in the middle of room with the discarded cards. Christian felt good being around his friends again and he really didn't want to drift apart from them. "Am I the only one who misses Home?"

Capri looked somber at the floor. Her family was amazing and she really did miss everyone down to the pets. "We all miss home a little, but the ninja's at Konoha have yet to find a way to get us back. Until they find a way let's just have as much fun as possible."

Everyone seems to just agree with the statement but only Christian felt odd about it. "But what if there is a time limit on how long before we can get back? Don't you want to see your family again?"

Being a true otaku Capri replied, "True, but what if there is a time limit on how long we can stay? Don't you want to spend as much time with the beloved heroes of Konoha as long as possible?"

There was a silence throughout the room and everyone knew who one this conversation. "Touché…"

Being the youngest and having the biggest ego Pippin had to reply. Trying to show off pippin started to taunt the other male. He learned from Sasuke to show your toughness in any situation. "Why are you so bent on trying to go home anyway? Is the poor baby homesick?"

Sherriah's eyes widened in realization, knowing that nothing good could come from that sentence. Sara was eager to see this play out. "Oh snap."

Trying to calm down Christian looked at his purple hair friend for guidance, "Is Pip trying to get a beat down?" With a head shake in reply Christian turned back around to the younger male, " No, I'm not home sick. I am just being logical."

Folding his arms across his chest and scoffing like a certain raven the hobbit replied, "No you are just being dumb. I can take you by the way. I've been training with Rock Lee and Sasuke."

"WE KNOW!" A whisper of jinx filled the room. Some sodas would definitely be owed.

With a sigh Christian rubbed his hand over his cropped hair, "Honestly Pip you say that every other sentence. I ought to shut you up just so you will stop talking smack. Besides, it takes more than just training to become a hardcore ninja you have to have…." The girls look at Christian funny and he quickly corrects himself. "You have to have guts."

Pippin stood up and started to bounce with his fist up. He was insulted and he would bring justice to the offenders. "Then quit being a pansy and bring it!"

Quickly jumping up Christian fell right in front of the smaller one. While looking down he said, "LETZ DO THIS FOR REALZ!"

Okay here's the thing I really don't want to fight Pip but his mouth got him into this trouble. He is going to learn not to challenge people to duels over stupid stuff like thinking of ways to get people home safely. I've been training pretty hard too, so we'll see who really has become a better ninja in the short amount of time we've been here. He is going down.

"You guys stop it! Yall are friends I don't want you two duking it over nothing," Sherriah intervenes. "It's too late I've already said my special phrase." I shrug my friend off and start raising my arms to fight this fool. Sara begins cheering with her egg in one hand and fist pumping the other hand "Fight Fight Fight Fight…"

Capri chimes "You two just be careful."

"Wait! If yall are going to duel then let's do it right! We should get Kiba or Sasuke up here to ref the match" Sherriah suggests panicky, but I simply shrug it off saying "Why wait when Pip has been asking for it?"

Everything after that was a blur when I came to. My hand was bleeding from a deep cut and everyone looked shell shocked. The tree house was full of smoke and furniture was scattered everywhere. "Where's Pip?" A raspy voice rang out. Registration fell on her face. "He….took him."

Sherriah was out the door and went to the one person she knew that could help her.


	28. the cause

Here is ch 28 of beyond bed, bath, and beyond. Or bbbb as I like to call it :3 I hope u enjoy and please be sure to review!

I didn't know what had happened. One minute they guys were about to play fight in the tree house. At least I figured they were play fighting, I mean, seriously? Who would be fighting at a time like this? We had just gotten back together after being apart for so long and we were all stuck in a strange amazing ninja world. Fighting is the last thing we needed. None the less, the boys were play fighting in the tree house when suddenly. BOOM! An explosion. Smoke filled the room and the sounds of metal clashing filled the tree house as furniture was tossed to and fro. I quickly looked around for everyone but the only one I could see was christian, and I could barely see him through the smoke. In an instant a glint of metal slash near him. He put a hand out to block it but the metal made contact and blood sprayed from his hand.

"CHRISTIAN!"I screamed in horror.

He let out a yell then I watched as a piece of furniture hit him in the back of the head and he went down into the smoke.

"they were supposed to not be guarded!" a voice I didn't recognize growled.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I heard sherriah yell from somewhere in the room.

"get the target then get out!" another voice I didn't recognize called out over the noise. There was another flash of metal and a grunt.

"WHO'S THERE?" sara yelled from somewhere.

"SHOW YOURSELF DAMN IT!" pippin demanded from across the room.

Flashes of metal clashing made their way around the room. I felt something fly close to my face then something bumped into me from behind, making me fall to the floor with a yelp. I hit the ground on my hands and looked up and around but could only see shifting smoke. Then I looked forward to see cc lying unconscious on the ground. My eyes grew wide and I lifted myself up off of the ground.

I moved to run over to him when I was hit hard in the stomach with something heavy. I let out an "oof!" and dropped to the floor again. I curled around my wounded tummy as a voice yelled from over me.

"TAKE THAT ASS WIPE!"

I groaned and replied.

"s-sara…it's me…."

I looked up to see her trying to wave away the smoke as she looked down. She finally found me then cursed,quickly apologized, and helped me up. I quickly moved us over beside Christian to make sure he was alright. When I was sure he was fine we tried to look through the smoke for sherriah and pippin. Through the clangs of metal on metal we heard a scream.

"PIPPIN!"

We heard a struggle and someone let out a muffled yell. More thrashing. We moved through the thick smoke to where we heard the yell.

"LET HIM GO!" sherriah screamed.

"damned brat!"

A crash. Then everything went silent

We froze then quickly rushed over to where we had heard sherriah.

"sherriah?" Sara called out as we stumbled through the smoke.

"over here…" she called back.

"are you okay?" I asked, the worry obvious in my voice.

"I'm okay…but pippin…"

The smoke was starting the thin ever so slightly and we were finally able to see sherriah's silhouette. We moved over to her and huddled together, looking in all directions for any danger. Suddenly there was a groan and cough coming from the floor. Christian had woken up.

"where's pip?" he weakly asked.

That got my attention. I looked around frantically. Pippin was missing.

"He….took him" sherriah said softly.

We stood there for a moment in shocked silence. Suddenly sherriah started running for the door out of the tree house.

"sherriah! Where are you going?" I yelled after her.

"to get help!" she yelled back as she started quickly climbing down the stairs.

"I'm coming with you!" sara yelled and quickly ran after her.

"wait! Guys! We should stick together! What if whoever that was is-"

They were gone. The door slamming shut behind them. I let out a worried whine as I looked at the door, at the destroyed room, then back at the door, torn between if I should chase after them or stay in the tree house. I heard cc let out another groan.

"ooouuuuccchhh" he groaned. I looked down at him to see he was holding his hand close to him as red started to stain his clothes . I shot down to the floor.

"OMG CHRISTIAN ARE YOU OKAY?"

"well…seeing as how my hand is gushing like a geyser and my head is about to explode. No." he replied back, the pain making him a tiny bit irritable.

"what the heck just happened?" he asked as he looked around the room.

" I have no fricken clue…" I replied back honestly "hold on, let me find something to wrap your hand in…"

I quickly looked around for something to use to bandage him up. Luckily I found a torn shred of cloth that was probably from the curtain. Using the only knowledge I knew from watching too many movies and tv shows, I wrapped the bandage tightly around his wound. He winced of course but thankfully I finished quickly.

"can u stand?" I asked as he looked at the bandage.

"I think so…" he said then tried to get up. He wobbled but I caught him.

"yeeeaaahhh, that blow to the head probably isn't helping the walking thing." I said as I helped him stand up straight. He pulled off and started walking towards the door.

"it's ok, I'm good. Lets find sherriah and sara and figure this thing out" he said as he lifted the floor door. I moved to follow him then stopped.

" you go ahead, I need to get something" I said as he paused on the steps.

" ok, be quick, don't want those people coming back"

He started down the stairs and I moved to where the couch laid upside down on the wall. I looked underneath and cursed. My backpack wasn't there.

I quickly started searching around the room for it but it was nowhere to be found.

"capri? Could you please hurry? Because my concussion is making me actually see cartoon birds and stars circling my head" Christian yelled from outside the tree house.

I yelled back that I'd be down in a second. I cursed again and started quickly searching the room a second time. I NEEDED to find my backpack. Finally when I had almost given up hope I saw a black strap peeking out from underneath some debris. I quickly moved over to it and pulled it out. It was my backpack. I let out a "thank goodness" and opened it up. The camera was safe and sound where I had left it. I pulled it out and powered it on, playing the last video I had saved. It was still there. Looking back at the debris I felt my stomach churn. This was my fault. If I hadn't taken that dang video none of this would have happened.

While everyone else was out training, or doing their own things, I was out searching around the village. Yes, I admit, some of it _**was**_some part gaara stalking, but most of it was searching the village for a clue on how we got here and how we get home. Most of the time I was just chasing ghosts until I had seen something I wasn't supposed to on the outside of the village. I recorded it. They must have seen me do it or this probably wouldn't have happened and pippin wouldn't have gotten kidnapped…

I shook myself out of the growing guilt and made my way out of the tree house. I'd show sherriah and sara as soon as we found them. I dropped off of the last step of the ladder and found christian resting his head on his arm on a tree.

"are you sure your ok?"

He just waved his hand in an "I'm fine" manner and pushed off of the tree into a standing position. i paused, making sure he wasn't going to sway and fall to the ground like a ton of bricks but he held his stance.

"I'm…going to text sherriah to see where she went"

He just nodded and rubbed his temples with his good hand. It took a little while before I got a message back.

'_meet us at the konoha memorial'_

I told christian and we were on our way. The memorial wasn't that far away so it didn't take long to get there. When we arrived we were the only ones there. Before I could suggest messaging her again, sherriah and sara came out of the bushes. They quickly jogged over to us and I could tell they had been running because by the time they got over and stopped they were completely out of breath.

"where did you guys run of to?" I said semi-angrily and being ditched so quickly after an attack. Sherriah replied between pants.

"sorry….we had gone….to find sasuke…since he wasn't near the tree house….neither was….kiba…."

Sara continued.

" we had started….running to his house….and after all that running….sherriah remembered….she had the walkietalkie….and could just call him…"

Sherriah looked at sara who semi-glared back at her.

"sorry about that…." Sherriah turned around to look at the bushes around the clearing. " he should be here…any second"

We waited for a second then sherriah let out a loud sigh between pants and plopped down on the ground so she could catch her breath. Sara crouched down next to her to do the same.

"well, on our end, christian has a concussion and a deeply cut hand." I said nonchalantly.

They looked over at christian who semi-saluted them with his wounded hand.

"aaaaand I have something I really have to show you guys…." I pulled my backpack off of my shoulder as everyone looked at me curiously. "I'm sorry I didn't show it to you guys sooner…"

I took the camera out of my backpack and walked over to sherriah and sara, motioning for christian to follow me over too. I put the camera out in front of us and we all watched the small led screen as I pressed the play button…

Imma stop it here so that the next writer will hopefully create something _**very**_ plot-fulfilling :3 thanks for reading and please remember to review if u liked it :D I don't know who is going to write the next chapter but hopefully it will be someone who hasn't written in forever *cough cough* sara/pippin *cough cough*


End file.
